It's an EdwardBella Thing
by BMarieFanfic
Summary: "...For as long as I can remember, Edward the idiot has been my enemy. Why? I have no idea." After years of arguing, someone finally steps in. Enemies, Friends or Lovers? There may be obstacles but every story has a happy ending... *ALL HUMAN*
1. Chapter 1

**Soo, this idea came in my head when I was watching "It's a Boy/Girl Thing". I started typing and thought I'd upload what I'd came up with for chapter one and then maybe if people want me to continue then I could possibly do it as an occasional update. The Cullen/Swan Wedding Diaries is going to be my main priority but I will try to update as soon as I can.**

**It's kind of a crossover of It's a Boy/Girl Thing and Twilight except they are all human and there will be no body switching but I guess you can all tell the ending huh?**

**Oh well please let me know what you think in a review :D Enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own the characters of Twilight but I do own the plot of this story :D****

* * *

It's an Edward/Bella Thing**

**Annoying Cullen and Romeo and Juliet**

"So Esme, not long until our little babies arrive" Renee smiled caressing her baby bump.

"Yeah Carlisle and I have came up with a name" Esme grinned, picking out a little outfit for her unborn son "Edward" she said placing the outfit in the shopping cart.

"Aww! They're gonna be the best of friends, ooh! Imagine if they got married, I just know it Esme" Renee giggled.

"I hope so Renee" she replied smiling as they pushed their carts to the diaper aisle.

Carlisle was busy working at the hospital and Charlie was working at the police station. Like every month, Esme and Renee were on their big shopping day, this was the last before Esme's due date.

Esme and Renee were the best of friends in high school and so were Carlisle and Charlie, as time passed and high school and college finished, they stayed in contact with each other, even when they were expecting their first kids.

_One month later..._

**Name: **Edward Mason Cullen

**Birth Date:** 20 June 1992

**Weight:** 7lb 8oz

**Parents: **Esme Cullen and Carlisle Cullen

"Aww Es, he looks so cute" Renee smiled looking over the crib to a sleeping Edward.

"He is, isn't he" Esme grinned "Just think of all the play dates we can have" she laughed gently stroking the small tuft of hair on his head.

"Three more months until little Bella arrives" she smiled walking with Renee out of the room leaving a sleeping Edward.

"Can't wait, my back kills!" she laughed.

_Two months, three weeks later..._

**Name: **Isabella Marie Swan

**Birth Date: **13 September 1992

**Weight:** 7lb 6oz

**Parents: **Renee Swan and Charlie Swan

_Seventeen years later..._

"Edward Cullen, you are _so _dead!" I screamed, running after the idiot I had to call a family friend. He just carried on being cocky and laughed loudly as he ran out the lodge we were staying in.

"Now, now kids" my dad warned.

Edward leaped off the steps and me being clumsy went flying and landed face first in a stupid puddle. The idiot found it funny of course and was now bending over in laughter. I stood up and stormed back inside so I could clean myself up. Mom and Aunt Esme were grocery shopping so it was only my Dad and Uncle Carlisle watching Edward and I. For as long as I can remember, Edward the idiot has been my enemy. Why? I have no idea.

So you're probably wondering why the hell I was chasing Edward, well it's summer break of the year 2009 and the idiot being ever so nice to me decided to give me a wake-up call, not an alarm clock, not a simple "wake-up Bella", no but a _refreshing _bucket of ice cold water thrown over me. Mom and Esme always wanted Edward and I to be a couple, but there was _no_ way that would happen.

I would definitely get my revenge on Cullen...what could it be, cut his crazy bed hair? He definitely needs it cut, Nah...I only want to get at Cullen not his girls.

I wonder if I tried the cream in the hand thing... After my long thoughts went through my head while in the stupid shower that decided to run cold on me, I got changed and headed out since the sun had decided to come out. Might as well try and get some Vitamin D. So I walked out moving around the stupid muddy puddle from last night's pour down, armed with my Romeo and Juliet (a worn-out copy to be exact) and wearing my awesome Ray Bans (a gift from Rose). I sat out on one of the loungers by the lake and started reading.

"_...Give me my Romeo; and when he shall die,__Take him and cut him out in little stars,__And he will make the face of heaven so fine,__That all the world shall be in love with night,__And pay no worship to the garish sun..."_

Man I love the sun. I took my time to read, I guess it was to absorb all the small details, I never found the classics boring, I just found them sometimes annoying because it seemed so easy for the heroines in these to find their Romeo for example. I placed my bookmark at the page I had just finished reading and tilted my head up to the sun. Even with my eyes closed I could see the brightness of it. Huh I wonder where Cullen is... I've been out here for over an hour and I haven't heard a single word from him. Someone then decided to step in the way of where the sun was facing me, I do have an idea who though. God he better move out the way.

"What the hell do you want Cullen?" I muttered taking my sunglasses off and putting them beside my coke on the small table beside the chair.

"I noticed _Swan_ that you still have some spots of mud on your face, you know the lake water is the best for cleaning tough marks" he smirked moving towards me. Oh hell no...

"No way Cullen, you are sure as hell not getting me in that water" I said over my shoulder to him as I walked back inside to put the book and my glasses away.

I was just about to put my book away until I felt arms wrap round my legs and annoyingly, I was thrown over Idiot's shoulders, did I think logically and at least put my precious book down, no.

"Wanna bet Swan" he chuckled. So not only was I furiously attempting to get out the lake after being thrown in it but I was also holding a now ruined and drowned copy of Romeo and Juliet. Urgh why does he have to be so, so stupid! I had other names for him in my head but Mom was a sensitive type, and I don't think she'd take me cursing very lightly.

"What have you done this time son?" Carlisle asked looking over at me dripping wet and Edward still having that stupid crooked grin on his face. Charlie also looked at us and just shook his head and returned his attention back to the football game that was on. Or whatever it was, something with a big field and a ball was all I really knew about when it came to sports.

"Well Bella and I got into a water fight, I won obviously" Edward chuckled moving to the fridge to get a can of coke.

"Sure" Carlisle said slowly, also turning back to the screen.

"Wanna can dad?" Edward said taking a large gulp, pig.

"Yeah, get one for Bells and Charlie too" He said still concentrating on the guys basically piling on top of each other.

"Kay, here you go" he said passing two cans to my Dad and Uncle Carlisle "Here you go Bella" he smirked, one day I was gonna wipe that smirk off his face.

"Drink up Bells" my dad said after I took my time to examine my can of any more stupid traps, I started to try and open the can, and of course idiot shook it before giving me it.

"Aah!" I practically screamed while getting covered with coke.

"Need another shower Bella?" Edward laughed turning for his room.

"Edward..." Uncle Carlisle warned.

"I never did a thing I swear" he called from where, by the sounds of it, he was going to play some music in his room, as if he was innocent. I made my way to my room and changed my sheets so the others would dry. And went for _another _shower, let the revenge planning begin.

~~~Edward/Bella~~~

"We're back!" I heard my Mom call out, thank god 'cos I seriously hated being the only female in the lodge.

"Hey Mom, want me to help you and Aunt Es?" I asked taking some of the grocery bags from the back of Aunt Esme's car.

"Sure, how does Lasagne sound for dinner" Esme smiled while we walked back inside.

"Sounds great" I smiled back, I stayed to help put things away in the cupboards.

The lodge wasn't small, it was actually quite big, and it was also quite modern in the inside too. The lodge was one of Esme's many projects, where she, redecorated and refurbished an old building that was on the verge of being demolished. Mom sometimes helped with some of her projects but most of the time, she worked in her little book store filled not only with books but also some pretty cool CDs, I got a family discount so that's probably why I had heaps of books. So back to the lodge, ever since the lodge was finished, both of our families spend three of the weeks here. The cool thing was we had a TV and working stereos in the bedroom, Dad and Uncle Carlisle had left to do some fishing after the game finished so now I was sat crying away as Juliet found Romeo in the tomb. Mom and Esme were in the kitchen watching the films every now and then but it was mainly just me watching them, my plan was to watch not only the sixties version, but also the modern version.

"What a saddo" Edward said slumping on one of the armchairs with a bag of chips.

"What an insensitive freak" I retorted which made him chuckle, I rolled my eyes, turning my attention back to the film where the final words of the film were being said. As the credits began to roll I moved over to the DVD player to put the newer version in.

"God, you're seriously going to watch both of them?" Edward asked while eating another potato chip.

"Yeah got a problem with that?" I replied waiting for the menu to appear.

"Yeah in a matter of fact I do, I wanted to watch some football" he said crumpling the bag into a ball.

"Well the Edward you can leave Bella to watch her movies for now and can watch the football on the TV in your room" Esme said when she came through to sit beside me. Edward mumbled something but still left, I loved Aunt Esme! They must have finished preparing the lasagne because Mom joined me as well.

"So newer version now Bells?" my Mom laughed.

"Yep" I grinned, pressing play so the film would start.

~~~Edward/Bella~~~

"So one more week before we head back Bella, had a good time so far?" Uncle Carlisle asked while we ate.

"Yeah it's been great, I've definitely gotten used to the showers here" I said looking pointedly towards Edward.

"What? Think of it that I've helped you in a way, at least you won't be burning yourself with the hot water or going around the place smelling disgusting" Edward said from the other side of the table.

"What did you do this time Edward?" Esme asked.

"Well one, he woke me up with cold water, two, he made me fall over and get covered in mud and three? Well he threw me in the lake and got my book soaked" I said before he could, our parents sighed as I glared at an again smirking Edward.

"So who's for desert?" my Mom asked, attempting to lighten up the mood.**

* * *

If I receive around five reviews maybe even more...I'll try my best to update more to this story :)**

**Thank You all for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two is here :D Hope you enjoy it :D There were no reviews for chapter one :( but there were people adding it as favourites and alerts. ****Please, please remember to review as long as I know people are enjoying this, I will try my best to update as quick as possible. Enjoy! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and the character's of this story, I own the different emotions I've added to Bella and Edward and the plot :D****

* * *

It's an Edward/Bella Thing**

**Revenge and Green Casts**

One week of planning my revenge and the time has come; it's the last night that we're staying in the lodge. Somehow even with my clumsiness I've managed to sneak into Edward's room without tripping over all the CDs and clothes on the floor. I held the can of shaving foam close to my chest so I couldn't drop it. It was going to be pretty easy getting the cream on his hand because he had an arm hanging out from under his cover. I had already shaken it before going in his room so all it took was for me to quietly squeeze a good amount in his hand. I almost burst out laughing when loud snores erupted in the room. So I covered my mouth and carefully started stepping backwards but I didn't manage to leave the room without falling backwards over the duffle bag Edward had brought.

I landed on my butt with a Huff and cringed at being caught because it had suddenly gone eerily silent, but I soon breathed a sigh of relief when the snoring started again. I looked at Edward sleeping with his arm still hanging out and closed the door before going back to my room. It wasn't good for me to get up at two in the morning but the outcome of it was going to be good in the end.

**EPOV**

God I seriously need some more civilisation, I miss my laptop and Tanya...

Tanya was freaking gorgeous, but in a way I didn't think it was going to be a relationship that would forever. But I still went ahead on the ride, she loved me, I loved her simple. You probably think I'm a total ass basically using her. Who the hell am I talking to anyway?

After a great night sleep I could start to smell Aunt Renee and Mom's cooking, I don't wanna leave my bed!

I lifted my hand to wipe my face.

"Argh Bella!" I yelled after wiping a whole lot of shaving foam on my face; how the hell didn't notice that in my hand, I will never know.

"All systems go" Bella called out and I could hear her laugh as she ran out. I pulled on a t-shirt and wiped my face with a towel as I stumbled out my room. My parents and Charlie and Esme were laughing as I got out and stood in bare feet right in that puddle that Bella had fallen face first in the other week after my wake up call. Why did everyone love Swan, even my own parents loved her.

I looked round but there was no sign of her, well I could hear her laugh but there was no sight of her. I tried to follow the sound of her voice, why the hell did I not pull on some pants? It's friggin' freezing and here I am freezing. I reached a tree and looked around to see if she was hiding behind it or the other trees nearby. Nope, no sign, I sighed and then there was another laugh and the sound of a something snapping.

I looked up just as Bella lost her balance off the branch she was sitting on, I quickly grabbed her as she fell. By instinct, Bella somehow tried to grab the branch which was unsuccessful. Then I heard that horrible sound and instantly knew the Bella had another injury to add on to her laugh. Broken bone number 6. I awkwardly tried to calm her as I walked us both inside. Bella held her arm to her silently crying, when we got inside Dad went into doctor mode and moved forward to examine Bella's arm. Charlie stood beside him while Renee and Mom stood back with worried faces.

"She fell off the branch on one of those trees outside, I caught her but she tried to grab the branch so she wouldn't fall, I'm guessing it's a broken bone" I said as my Dad gently touched her arm.

Bella flinched, "ow ow ow ow" she said with more tears appearing. Uncle Charlie comforted her with one of his one arm hugs.

"Yeah" Dad said after examining her injured arm for a few more minutes "broken arm, we'll have to head to the hospital Bells" he smiled.

"Okay then, but aren't we meant to leave in like three hours, it'll take forever in A&E, I'll call a cab or something" she said.

"I'll take her" I offered everyone seemed to look shocked at me, even Bella "What? It'll give you guys a chance to get all the bags sorted".

"That's really kind of you Edward" Renee smiled, she looked at Bella who just nodded, she looked like she was in pain, serves her right for pulling that prank on me, mind you, I hate the pain of breaking a bone.

"Kay well I'll quickly sort up my bags and then we can start heading, five minutes tops" I said jogging into my room. I may seem annoying and mean to Bella at times but I can be a caring person.

After stuffing everything in my duffle bag, I came back to help Bella to the car, dad had put an ice pack on her arm to stop the swelling and kept it in a sling. Her Mom was packing up her stuff for her. The drive was silent and when the silence was becoming awkward I reached forward to switch the stereo on but just before I put my finger on the button, Bella spoke up.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" I said looking at her before turning my attention back to the road.

"Well we've basically been fighting with each other for forever and then all of a sudden there's this act of kindness" she said holding her arm to her flinching with pain.

"I'm not a total ass Bella, I mean yeah we may fight but my mom and dad love you as if you were their fresh and blood and from the way your parents treat me I guess they love me too so basically we're family, so even though we hate each other most of the time, I guess I should help you from time to time" I smiled.

"Huh, most of the time?" she grinned

"Okay all the time" I chuckled; we had reached Forks hospital, so I parked the car and switched off the ignition.

I opened the door for Bella and we walked inside.

"Aah Mr Cullen, aren't you and the families meant to be away camping?" Doctor Gerandy asked; he was the other doctor that worked at Forks Community.

"Yeah we were going to be heading home today, which we still are but Bella here had a fall" I chuckled when Bella blushed.

"So that's why she has the sling" he grinned "okay then Bella, you can come right through, luckily it's been pretty quiet" he said guiding Bella to one of the examining rooms.

"I'll be waiting here" I said going to one of the coffee vending machines, when she turned to see if I was going to be coming in with her, she nodded and went inside. I pulled out my cell and texted Tanya.

**Hey Babe, back in Forks. hoping you're having fun out in the sun. Missing you X. – E**

**Hey. That's nice :D I miss you too. I'll see you when we get back to school, blame my parents for taking me on a super long trip to Italy lol. Love you X. – T**

After an hour, Bella came back in the waiting room with her arm in a green cast. She went to the reception desk and filled out the form. I smirked as she made her way as quick as possible to get out the hospital.

"Nice cast, trying to go through the colours of the rainbow?" I chuckled, closing the car door for her; she smiled as I went round to the driver's side.

"Actually it's because of your eyes- err I mean Forks" she blushed. Had she really said _my _eyes? No chance, I must be going crazy.

"Fair enough, it is all green in Forks" I said watching the road "Want some music on?" I asked. She nodded and I switched on my Kings of Leon album on loudly. I had stopped at a gas station and while I was paying for the gas I got a text.

**At home. Hope you got to the hospital okay. C+R say that you can just drop Bella off, they are home now. Love you x –Mom**

I got back to the car and I started driving to Bella's house.

"I'm guessing your Mom text you, my Mom texted me too." Bella said, I nodded and continued to watch the road "Thanks for taking me to the hospital Edward, you know you're not too bad" she smiled.

"Well it was no problem, you're not too bad yourself Swan" I smirked.

"So what are you going to be doing for the rest of summer break?" she asked after reaching the Swan's house, I looked at her raising an eyebrow "What? I'm trying to be nice too!" she laughed.

"Erm...sleep, sleep, eat, sleep" I smiled.

"Hmm, maybe we could hang out since my copy of Romeo and Juliet got drenched" she said looking down shyly.

"Think of it as me helping you out, I promise I'll get you a new one and yeah sounds cool maybe next week?" I said tapping a rhythm on the steering wheel.

"Cool, okay then, thanks Edward" she smiled, starting to get out the car.

"No problem" I smiled back turning on the ignition, she raised her arm with the cast and waved as I drove away. I turned Kings of Leon back on, and thought to myself while I drove home. I swear she had said something about my eyes.**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter I'll try to list the names of everyone who reviews as a thank you and then send a p.m to also say thank you and if I have, there may even be a preview :D that is if I'm not facing the attack of essays and tests lol. **

**Oh well remember to review :D**

**Byee for now!**

**Becca x **


	3. Chapter 3

**Why helloo there again I see you are back for more :D Soo I want to thank some people in the A/N at the end, whoever is reading this? I HEART YOU! (not in a stalkerish way lol)**

**I'm glad you're enjoying the story from what I have read in the reviews from chapter 2, I hope you all don't hate me too much at the end of this, I won't say anymore but I going to leave you with a little thing to remember when you've finished reading :) **

**So instead of me going on and on...Here is chapter 3 :D**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: ****Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and the character's of this story, I own the different emotions I've added to Bella and Edward and of course this story's plot :D**

**It's an Edward/Bella Thing**

**Too Good To Be True**

Like planned Edward and I hung out at his, watching movies and talking. The topic of why we were enemies in the first place never got brought up well at first it didn't. I found out quite a lot that day about Edward. Tanya Denali was Edward's first and only girlfriend he had ever had, he liked Alternative sort of Rock Music and liked not only the new bands and songs but also some of the older ones. We talked about friends and about how Emmett and Rosalie had been dating for what felt like ages. It turned out that Edward's other friend, Jasper Whitlock liked Alice from what Edward had told me; I of course didn't tell him that Alice in fact had a thing for Jasper. We may have been civilised with each other and not argued but I still couldn't tell my one of my best friend's secrets. I only had two main best friends Rose and Ali, well and Angela too but she was kinda more of a class friend than someone I would tell my problems to.

Edward was part of the popular crowd, there was Jasper Whitlock, Tyler Crowley, Emmett McCarty (the joining bridge of our groups with Rosalie) Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory (I have no idea why), and of course Tanya and Kate Denali. Tanya and Kate were twins but were not exactly identical but they still had the same attitude I could tell you that. Tanya had curly strawberry-blonde hair, and Kate's is straight and blonde. So there you go the complete list of the A-table.

Uncle Carlisle and my parents were back to work but Esme was still at home, planning some new redecorating projects to the house.

"So what do you want to watch next?" Edward asked, I had just put some popcorn in my mouth so just shrugged. "How 'bout this?" he grinned lifting up _Juno_.

"You've actually watched this?" I always thought Edward as _The Fast and the Furious_ type of guy.

"Yeah of course, it's the movie that makes me want Sunny D and a Hamburger phone" he chuckled.

"Weirdo" I giggled.

"Hey don't hate me, I know you probably want Sunny D after you watch it" he smirked.

"Still a weirdo" we both laughed, this was seriously crazy how we were getting on well.

~~~Edward~~Bella~~~

"So how's the song writing on the piano getting on" I asked after taking a sip of Sunny D, yeah Juno got us wanting it.

"You knew I played the piano?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well duh yeah! Of course, I've know you since I was born" I said, I thought everyone knew that he played the piano...guess not then by the looks of his face.

"I know what you're probably thinking, it's nothing it's just that I thought that no one else my age knew" he said finishing his drink and putting his glass in the dishwasher, I did the same soon after.

"I won't tell anyone, I promise" I said giving him a small hug, why the hell am I hugging him? I was about to step away from him when I felt an arm, his arm wrap round my waist to pull me back to him.

"Well this is weird" I laughed after we just stood hugging for a few more minutes.

"How 'bout we call a truce" Edward said out of the blue.

"What like be friends?" I asked slightly shocked that all of this was happening.

"Err yeah sort of, yeah" he smiled put his fingers through his crazy hair.

"Okay..." I said slightly stunned but soon my smile appeared.

There was still no sign of Esme, so she still must have been concentrating in her office. "Imagine what the school are going to be like when they find out that _me_ Bella Swan and _thee _Edward Cullen have actually spent a day not fighting" I laughed oh great I brought up the enemy topic. I could tell just by the look of his face, when it changed from his crooked grin to his serious face that this whole "friendship" thing wasn't going to happen anymore. It was too good to be true...

"I'm just going to go now, I'll see myself out because clearly this isn't going to work see you around at school Cullen" I mumbled grabbing my coat and keys and shoving my converses on, I just wanted to leave.

I wanted to go to my Ford Focus, but remembered I had this stupid cast on; the car annoyed me at times because I just wanted my old truck back but sadly it had died on me. I called Alice to pick me up and she said she would be there as soon as possible. I waited outside there was no sign of Edward, coming to stop me. I got in the car as soon as Alice reached the top of the drive, she could probably tell I was upset so didn't question me; I seriously loved this girl she was practically a sister to me.

She started speeding down the drive and as I looked in the wing mirror, I seen a quick sight of Edward running out. Abso-freaking-lutely brilliant, I felt like a total idiot crying and I had no idea why I was crying in the first place, Alice pulled over in the next lay-by and let me take deep breaths to try and calm down. She pulled me in a hug but still didn't question me. How did it change so fast from joking around and laughing to me leaving the house feeling like I was going to burst out crying like I was now? Too freaking good to be true. I guess that's me and Edward enemies again, he made it clear that we couldn't be friends.

When I got back home, Alice came in with me and let ourselves in since the house was still empty.  
"I'm gonna make us some hot chocolate, Alice style and then you are going to explain why you, my Tinkerbella are crying" I just nodded and pulled out my cell as it started vibrating. It was a text from Edward.

**I'm sorry for what happened but after realising that the whole skwl would find out, I realised we couldn't be friends, Tanya would probably freak out if she knew I was friends with someone that wasn't her friend especially a girl. Yeah I'm sorry rubbish excuse I know but I just don't think we can be friends, I guess this will be going back to the way it was. Cya around Swan – E**

Alice soon came back in the living room, passing me a mug of hot chocolate with whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles on top and sat beside me.

"Now explain" she said taking a sip of her hot chocolate, she got a cream moustache which I couldn't help but let the giggle inside me escape. She rolled her eyes and wiped it away; "C'mon Bells, tell me whose butt I'm going to have to kick with Rose" she smiled softly.

"No-one's butt is going to get kicked" I mumbled "for now anyway. You know how Edward and I had actually got along and were going to meet up today? Well yeah it was going well, we hugged, he said he wanted to try and be friends and then when I joked that the school was going to be shocked, his grin disappeared and I knew that the whole friendship thing wasn't going to work so that's why I called you to see if you could drive me because I have this stupid cast on" I said frustrated looking at my green cast that had in fact been picked that colour on Edward's eyes, why I thought of his eyes I seriously don't know. "Oh and I got a nice text from him just then saying we can't be friends because "Tanya would freak out"" I said breaking out into another round of tears.

"Aww Bells" Alice said taking our Hot Chocolates and putting them on the coffee table so she could pull me into a hug.

"Why the hell am I crying because of him Alice?" I sobbed. She shushed and rubbed circles on my back to try and calm me.

"I don't know Bells, I don't know, how about I call Rose over and we can have a little sleepover" she said trying to make me smile. I nodded and sniffed wiping away my tears. "Don't take any notice of stupid Cullen okay? You've managed to not care about him for practically seventeen years so you're an expert my little Bellaboo" she smiled tapping the tip of my nose with her finger. "And if you were wondering I have my bag in the back of the car" she grinned.

"How the hell did you know you'd need it?" I asked

"You sounded pretty upset on the phone so I knew you needed some Slumber therapy" she giggled, she passed me her phone "give Rose a phone, I'm just going to get my stuff" she said before skipping out.

I called my mom first and made sure it was okay if Alice and Rose could stay which she was fine with and then called Rose.

"Hey Pix, what's happening?" I heard her say after she answered.

"Hey Rose, it's Bella, I was wondering if you wanted to stay over at mine for the night, I'll explain everything later but right now I need the magical men that are Ben and Jerry" I replied.

"Must be bad...I'll be right there, see you soon byee" she said before hanging up. If only I could multi-task like Rose and Alice, by the sounds in the background while I talked to Rose, that she was packing while talking to me on the phone, now if that was me I'd fall over even if it was a flat surface with no obstacles.

"You Alice Brandon are freakishly psychic" I smiled feeling much better than I was before.

"Hey don't diss the best friend, I even brought the best candy ever and our favourite men with me" she giggled lifting up two large tubs of Chocolate Fudge Brownie.

"You're a saviour Alice" I said giving her a big hug.

"And what about me?" Rose smirked standing in the doorway with her arms crossed.

"You too Rose" I laughed pulling her into the hug too.

"Uh huh that's what I thought" she said making us laugh. I ordered a pizza for us and got the make shift beds ready.

"Now Miss Swan I want you to explain why you were upset before" Rose said eating a twizzler.

"Erm well you know how Edward and I had actually stopped fighting after I did this?" I said raising my arm in the cast. She nodded so I continued. Alice was quietly listening drinking her coke. "Well yeah today we hung out at his and well we hugged and he said we could be friends but when I mentioned school, he totally changed so I walked out and then later on I got a text saying we couldn't be friends because of Tanya and that she would freak out" I cringed as I seen Rose's angry face.

"That's it Alice me and you are going to kick butt, I don't care that he's Em's friend" she said standing up to leave.

"Don't Rose, just leave it and everything will go back to normal, we'll be enemies like always" I said looking down.

"You sure Bells because seriously he's being stupid" Rose said sitting back down.

I nodded, "Let's just watch a movie or something 'cos my Mom and Dad will be here soon"

"Kay" they both said and we settled down to watch Moulin Rouge. Why did every film I watch have to be about love even worse love why did I like the ones that always seemed to have a sad ending?

I soon just zoned out and started thinking about what had happened.

Back to being enemies then...

**Please don't hate me, please don't hate me... *cringes* :P**

**All I'm going to say about this is, Please be patient. I'm not going to make the mistake of Edward and Bella being enemies and then all of a sudden they're the best of buddies. I won't give away what I hope to happen but I do promise that this "hate" between Edward and Bella may start to disappear. We just have to be patient ;)**

**So please even if it's just one word, please leave a review and how you think I did, it was definitely new for me to write a fall out like this between Edward and Bella. The reviews to me are what our favourite men mean to us :D well I could name a few lol... RPattz, Kellan Lutz, Taylor Lautner anyway before I go off in a day dream... ;)**

**So I will disappear for now but hopefully I'll be able to reply to all reviews and I may even have a preview ready :) **

**Byee for now!**

**Becca x**

**Thank You to...**

**-Waiting 4 my Edward Cullen**

**-Person (anonymous)**

**-Twilight Forever222**

**-Julianna54321 (she say's I rock hehe)**

**Updates may be every fortnight tops like TC/SWD due to school work, so next update will be on the 8th Nov the latest. **

**Becca x**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: ****Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and the character's of this story, I own the different emotions I've added to Bella and Edward and of course this story's plot :D****

* * *

It's an Edward/Bella Thing**

**This Has To Stop**

_Over one year later..._

It's been over a year since Edward and I had the brief neutral conversation, when somehow we weren't enemies and just talked and watched movies, that soon changed, it had only lasted a few days. Edward had made it clear that we couldn't be friends, because "Tanya would freak out" or something like that. It's October 2010 and now we're in Junior Year. I've had to face another stupid summer break with Cullen (no broken bones this time just really awkward silent meals), oh and of course the annual Christmas concert with the "surprise" (not) performance by Tanya, Kate and of course their followers Jessica and Lauren. I hadn't actually spoken to them much but I pretty much disliked them after Kate made fun of Alice's height, of course Jasper didn't take it lightly. Oh before I go on Jasper and Alice _still_ like each other but are _still not dating._

So here I am sat in Biology, forced to sit beside my _best friend_, Cullen, being taught stuff that's boring me to death. And then I have to listen to the _best girls_ in the world talk about the spring dance. _Oh joy! _Wow sarcastic much? I was half listening, half day dreaming while Mr Banner was teaching the class. We were told to go in our pairs and do an experiment

"Do you know about this?" Cullen asked looking into the microscope.

"Know about what?" I mumbled while setting up the next slide, we both hated it but the grades for this class were needed so we had to just try and put up with each other.

"This, Biology stupid" he said rolling his eyes and writing something in his notes.

"Well sorry" I said emphasizing the "ry" at the end "Knowing you with your brain you could have been talking about anything and since you're wondering yeah I do know now can we please just stop talking, you're getting on my nerves" I said looking at the final slide before finishing my notes.

"It'll be my pleasure" he replied sarcastically "who would want to talk to you anyway?" he said putting the slides away.

"That was uncalled for Cullen" I said raising my voice.

"You started it _Swan_" he replied doing the exact same.

It wasn't until after Edward spoke that we realized the class had quietened and was watching us insult each other.

"Right both of you, principal's office _now_" Mr Banner said after we realized, the class stared at us and watched us both leave the room. I huffed; perfect record and _now_ I get sent to the principal's office, brilliant.

Edward walked beside me with his jaw set and staring straight ahead when we reached Mr Greene's office. I stood back and Edward knocked, and after a few seconds we heard him call from inside, telling us to come in.

"Now Miss Swan and Mr Cullen, I'm going to cut to the chase here, this has to stop, this whole arguing with each other all the time. That is why I have contacted your parents and they will make sure that this is put to an end. I received a phone call just then from your Biology teacher, Mr Banner. He told me that you had disrupted his class, it was planned to speak to the both of you but since you disturbed the class it was the perfect time to speak to you both. Now any questions?"

Edward shrugged but I had one "What exactly do you mean that our parents are going to put this to an end?"

"Well I know what it is and so does your Social Education teacher and she believes it is a great idea and I will not tell you now as it is something for your parents to explain, I will be contacting them as soon as this discussion ends to let them know, now is that all?" Edward and I both nodded. "Well then, I will be speaking to the both of you every fortnight and so will your Social Education and hopefully this hate between the both of you will be forgotten, now it almost the end of class so I believe it will be best if you head to your next class since the bell will be ringing-"he said before being interrupted by the bell "now".

"I seriously hope it's just a family talk or something anything crazier will just be weird and stupid" Edward muttered as we both headed to gym. I just nodded and as soon as I seen Alice I left Edward walking alone and I joined Alice.

"So? I hear you were being a little rebel pebble in Bio" Alice giggled linking her arm through mine.

"Edward and I argued _again_ so yeah supposing our parents are going to be putting a stop to it by making us do something. God I hope it's just a conversation around the dining table" I said the last question to myself.

"Aww I'm sure it won't be that bad. No surprise that you and Cullen was arguing, ooh did you notice how shiny Jasper's hair is today?" Alice asked, getting side-tracked somehow. I rolled my eyes and went into one of the cubicles to change into my gym clothes. What a _great _way to end the day. Me, Bella Swan plus Gym Class such as Volleyball equals disaster.

~~~Edward~~Bella~~~

Altogether I was hit four times by myself and hit again by some of the A-listers also known as Lauren and Kate. Tanya was sat out because she was "sick" and Jessica? Well she was having the same trouble as me possibly worse at hitting the ball. Alice of course saved the day by saving as many balls that were on their way to hit me, basically she played herself against the other two.

I got to my car and noticed that Edward was parked right beside me, great. The even better thing was that Edward _and _Tanya were talking right beside the driver door of my black ford focus. Okay so maybe I could sort of quietly squeeze by them, who am I kidding, or maybe I could climb over the passenger seat, with my clumsiness, that's impossible to do that without being noticed.

Guess I should try the previous idea, I made my way to them opening the back door and putting my bag on the seat. I tried to ignore the conversation but it was kind of difficult when they started raising their voices at each other and when Tanya had slapped Edward.

"Who the hell is it?" she gritted her teeth with her arms folded at Edward, wow I just realised we were on a first name basis all of a sudden.

"It's no-one Tan, I just think we should go our separate ways" he replied which earned him another slap. He noticed me and sort of moved Tanya slightly away from my door so I could get in, he gave me a small smile which I returned with a small wave as I sat down. Tanya had looked to see who he smiled at and of course she came up with the wrong conclusions.

"Oh my god you actually just smiled at her isn't it?" she said pointing at me; even though my door was closed and my windows were closed too I could hear her clearly. Edward replied quickly saying no, I decided I had to speak to her. I rolled my window down and Tanya turned to look at me.

"Tanya, yeah?" I began, she flicked her hair back and nodded, "There's totally no way that Edward is splitting up with you because he wants to date me or even 'cos he likes me which is definitely impossible at the moment. Anyway, as much as I hate the guy, he's truthful, you of all people should know that, you've been-well were-dating for forever so just listen to him, kay? Now I'm gonna leave now so excuse me" I said putting my car in reverse and reversing out my spot, when I looked behind, Tanya's expression had softened a little and Edward smiled gratefully at me, well I guess he was smiling at me.

~~~Edward~~Bella~~~

"Hey Mom, Hey Dad, soo you got a call from the school" I said rocking on my feet nervously, they both nodded.

"Sweetie, we're heading to the Cullen's in half an hour or so, please just listen to what we have to say when we explain everything" she said pulling me in a hug before letting me get changed quickly. I reached my bedroom and noticed my Mom had laid out an outfit for me to wear, it was a dress which seemed okay but unfortunately I had to wear heels, I quickly sorted my hair into a suitable hairstyle. I guess this was going to be quite a formal talk. I didn't question because I seriously didn't want to get onto their bad side right now.

We got to the Cullen's about an hour after I went upstairs to change, it was a silent drive, I guess it was because of what lied ahead. The action they were taking for me and Edward to try and get along, I guess it had already started but this must be the thing that made it work even better.

We all sat in the large sitting area, there were three sofas forming a U sort of shape. Edward and I were told to sit beside each other on the middle sofa while our parents sat on the other sofas, Esme and Carlisle sitting on the seat nearest to Edward's side and my Mom and Dad sitting on the opposite sofa facing them. Carlisle was the first to speak.

"So as you know from what your principal has told us, along with us the staff of the school would like this "fall-out" between the both of you to stop, that is why we have decided to take on the following action, it is something we experienced ourselves and we all believed it taught us and helped us a lot for our relationships and our future, Esme?" he asked, letting Edward's mom explain part of it.

"Well back when we four were your ages we were all in the same year and social studies class. Our teacher then, decided that she would try this little activity she had created, for four weeks or a month to be exact, she put us all in pairs, one guy, one girl" she said looking towards my Mom.

"I was with Charlie and Esme was with Carlisle, we had to go through all these typical things that happen when we're in couples, that is why we are "marrying" you to each other" she said grinning, oh god it was my Mom and Esme's dream come true. I was speechless, and Edward seemed to be the same.

My Dad was next to speak, "so kids, the first thing you will be doing together is going out for a meal, just the two of you so you can get to know each other better, that's the reason why you kids look all dressed up". I looked towards Edward and noticed the shirt and tie he was wearing for the first time, he seemed to be looking at me in the same way, and so far so good I guess.

Finally one of us spoke, Edward. "So does that mean we have to act like this and stuff in school?" oh god I hadn't thought about that, what about Tanya? I cringed.

"Yeah you have to be a real gentleman to her and you Bella have to be a very polite young lady" my Dad replied, we both nodded.

"Wow no trying to argue for us to forget about this?" Carlisle chuckled.

"What would be the point? We'd still lose anyway" Edward also chuckled, huh wow I wasn't wanting to wipe his grin off his face. I agreed with him and soon the happy squeals of our mothers filled the room. They bounded over to us and pushed Edward and me into a sort of group hug, well when I say group hug, it was only my Mom and Esme hugging but Edward and I were pushed closely together in the middle.

"Okay how about we let them go now, it's the Italian restaurant in Port Angeles we've reserved a table for" Carlisle smiled. My Mom was still grinning but now had her arms wrapped round my Dad's waist as did Esme with her arms around Carlisle. Edward led us to the car and to put on the show for our parents he held the door open for me, he grinned and bowed as he waited for me to sit in his Volvo. I couldn't stop the giggle from escaping me and I soon seen him chuckle himself as he walked round to his side, we still hadn't actually spoke to each other but as we drove away I seen our parents waving from the front porch.

"Well this is going to be interesting" I began, watching the road ahead.

"Yeah definitely, so I wanted to say thanks for today and sorry for all the other times I've been a jackass to you" he said as we stopped at a traffic light, I simply nodded and soon the light turned green and we were speeding towards the little Italian restaurant I loved.

After quietly talking and being served with the mushroom ravioli I ordered and smoked mozzarella fonduta for Edward, I decided to get serious.

"I know we had this conversation like ages ago but why the hell, are we-well were we- enemies?" I asked after taking a sip of my coke. I took his time to think about his answer.

"To be honest I don't actually know, I always thought it was from when we were little when there was the whole, "boys are icky"/ "girls are icky" phase" he replied with a small smile.

"Hmm maybe, all I remember is the time you pushed me in the water at the beach when we were like six years old, I never did actually understand why we acted so hateful to each other but somehow I still went ahead with hating you so much. Did you seriously say icky?" I smirked.

"I guess so" he chuckled "It's been good not having to think of insults to say to you Bella. I have one thing to ask though, did you actually hate me or was it just you forgot what it was like just to be friends 'cos I guess that's what keeps appearing in my head at the moment" he said taking a bite of his food. I hummed while I ate some more of my ravioli. After becoming stuffed and arguing on who would pay for the bill, Edward won. We went for a walk and Edward pulled his jacket off and put it round my shoulders. We walked to the park we used to go to when we were younger and we sat beside each other on the swings.

"Tonight's been good, thank you" I said looking up at the surprisingly clear sky.

"No problem, like I said before, it's been good not having to think of insults" he grinned, and as if my previous thought had placed a curse on the weather, I felt the first of the large raindrops land on my head. Edward grabbed my hand by instinct and pulled us to his car. We sat out of breath and listened to some music while we warmed back up.

"I seriously can't believe we got along with each other after all these years" I quietly let out a laugh when Edward walked me to my door. The rain had changed to a drizzle but Edward still insisted that he walked me to the door.

"I know" he chuckled, we paused outside my door "so erm, I was wondering do you think I should start maybe giving you a lift to school, you know like car-share, I mean the teachers will notice and we might as well try and make an effort to stop the hating" he started stuttering which made me laugh a bit. I pulled his jacket off and handed it back to him but he shook his head. "keep it for now, it suits you" he smirked.

"So I'll...see you tomorrow then" I said slowly turning to the door, Edward sort of snapped out of his thought and then somehow we were moving closer as if we were going to kiss, _what the freaking hell? _Saved by the bell someone opened the door, thank you father! "oh, erm, s-see you tomorrow Edward" I said passing quickly by my Dad who was smirking.

"G'night Edward" he chuckled, which Edward replied with some more stuttering.

What the hell had happened just then? We were enemies one minute and then almost kissing the next, crazy.

* * *

**Hehe what did we think? :D soo somethings going on...what will we all like to see more E&B arguing? maybe something else? LET ME KNOW! :P please lol**

**I surprisingly have not much to say lol but ooh well please let me know what you think in a review, when I read them I smile like the cheshire cat :P I said this in TC/SWD cos it happens with ANY of my stories :D **

**I will leave you all for now lol hope you enjoyed it and I will try my best to reply to reviews and get the next update completed :)**

**Byeee for now! :D**

**Becca xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone :D Early update again! :D I apologise to all those who reviewed and I didn't get the preview out to you earlier :P Well Anywhoo in a way of apologising, I give you dedicate this chappie to all of you, I know it may not be a major chapter but it's something yeah? :D Ooh well hope you enjoy it :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Soo you know the score of course I'm not Stephenie Meyer I just felt that I wanted to make my own little love story with Edward & Bella :D**

* * *

**It's an Edward/Bella Thing**

**Moms like Alice**

"Now my little Bella Marie you best spill what happened" my Mom grinned. I had just made it to my room and just as I sat down to think about the ending to a surprisingly great night, my mom attacked with her cell phone in her hand.

"It went...well" I shrugged going over to the mirror to clean the make-up I wore off my face.

"And...?" she added obviously wanting me to go more into detail.

"Well, we talked...and ate...and well I think we almost kissed" I rushed the final part hoping she wouldn't understand but of course my Mom understood it clearly.

"What!" she beamed, weirdly her voice had an echo...well that explains why she had her cell phone with her.

"Hi Aunt Esme" I said rolling my eyes.

"I guess that's me busted oh well none of that Aunt Esme business dear, soon you'll be calling me Mom!" she giggled.

"Oh no, no that will _never_ happen" I said laughing at how crazy that sounded, as if that will happen.

"But Bella" my Mom whined, "Mother Knows Best and both Bella and I know you and Edward will be together so it's bound to happen with the two of us".

"Ha as if" I laughed.

"Ooh Renee Edward's back, keep quiet, I'll see how he thought he went shh!" Esme laughed.

"No!" I shouted "Yes!" my Mom shouted louder at the same time as me. I huffed and sat back down on my bed.

"Okay, shh don't say a word, just listen" Esme giggled again putting her phone down by the sounds of what was going on. Mom sat down beside me and held the cell phone near us. I was blushing furiously while my Mom just continued grinning like a psychotic Cheshire cat. We heard a door open and close in the background and then Esme spoke.

"Oh Edward dear! How'd it go?" she asked while obviously hugging him.

"It went...well" he replied, the same as what I said, huh?

"Soo how are your feelings for Bella?" she asked, Oh god she was seriously going to ask while we were on the phone to her?

"Mom really? You and your gossip" he chuckled, "If you mean from one hundred percent hating her then yeah, she seems...cool" he replied; his voice had seemed to have grown louder so he must have been nearer to the cell.

"Cool huh?" she said with a smile to her voice.  
"Okay then...great, she's pretty and we talked quite a lot about stuff" I had stood up and had walked over to the nearest wall to bang my head of the wall to try and get this blush away. "Can you hear banging?" I heard him ask, I turned in shock to look at my Mom and then she had fallen to the floor rolling in laughter, god I seriously have to keep Alice away from her for some time.

"Ooh well Renee I'll speak to you soon" Esme also laughed, before hanging up, that was seriously embarrassing.

"Aah young love, I can't wait until you both finally realise it" she laughed.

"Okay, okay out way go, I need some sleep for tomorrow, BIG test" I said pushing her out my room so I could get ready for bed.

"Ooh remember, you have to be a like a couple in school" Mom grinned before I rolled my eyes and closed the door so I could change. Oh great I forgot about that well that was going to be fun!

After over half an hour of my mind being wide awake and not letting me sleep, I started counting sheep, which then changed to a weird melody played on a piano, it was like a lullaby to me.

~~~Edward~~Bella~~~

Mom had woke me up really early because she wanted to get my make-up and hair "all nice", first of all I hardly wore make-up every day, and previously she wouldn't have minded but I kinda had an idea why she wanted me to get "all pretty", yeah great for the confidence Mom. I sat in the bathroom on a chair in a half-asleep state while Alice burst into the room and Mom and she did whatever they had to do. By the time they had finished I was wide awake and nervous as hell for what was most likely to come. I settled for my skinny jeans and tee combo with some layers and my awesome leather jacket.

So here I was pacing in the sitting room with Alice away on her way to school and my Dad at work with my Mom sat on the couch, bouncing in excitement and watching me. I peeked through the blinds and seen Edward's car pull up by the curb. Oh god...

"Bella, there's no need for biting your nails you look gorgeous" she smiled.

"Oh yeah because I'm _not _going to have the whole population of the school wondering why the hell Bella Swan is actually getting along with _thee _Edward Cullen" I said rolling my eyes, before taking a deep breath. "Kay I'm gonna go now, see you if I survive" I said while walking out hearing my Mom's laugh. It was cold outside but still somehow sunny when I walked towards Edward's car. I put my black Ray Ban's on and when I opened the door the music of _One Night Only _escaped. Edward also wore a pair of Ray Ban's and when I got in the car, he turned the volume down and smiled at me, yet again I didn't want to wipe his grin off his face.

"You look nice Swan" he grinned, as he pulled away.

"That better not have been a sarcastic comment, Cullen or Alice will not be happy when I tell her you dissed the outfit" I smirked.

"Oh believe me, none of it was sarcastic, it's true in fact I can't believe I'm going to say this but you kinda look hot"

"Ha I'm hardly hot" I scoffed.

"Yeah did you look in the mirror this morning" he smirked watching the road ahead. Actually I hadn't I shrugged and pulled the mirror down to see how my hair was. Wow I _did_ look hot. He chuckled when he seen me smirk, by this time we had reached the entrance of the school and when Edward parked and switched off the ignition.

I sighed, "Hmm well time to feed the sharks" I said before getting out of the car. I looked around the parking lot and felt the stares from all directions; Edward met me at the back of the car. I kept my head down looking at the tarmac but then I felt my chin being pulled up.

"Hey I'm sure it won't be _that _bad, let me know if anyone bothers you" he said before hugging me and walking to class. Oh yeah it was going to be the _best day ever!_ Yeah who was I kidding, my mood soon lightened when my best friends appeared.

"S'up Swan, I seen you got a ride with Edward" Rosalie smirked.

Alice giggled "Might I add you look super hot on this surprisingly sunny day in Forks?"

"Yeah only cos you picked out the outfit Alice" I laughed nudging her shoulder while we walked to English.

"What can I say I'm a fashion goddess" she grinned batting her eyelashes just as we got outside of class, we sat down in our usual seats with five minutes to spare before Mr Mason came, and of course this gave stupid Mike Newton to try and flirt with me.

"Why hello there, I haven't seen you around here before" he said flexing his "muscles" has as if. My face was twisted in disgust and Alice and Rose were in stitches, I pulled my glasses off and gave Mike a look.

"Seriously Mike, I've been in the same school as you since I dunno since forever!" I said shaking my head making Alice and Rose laugh even more with the confused face that Mike now had.

"Oh god you mean I was flirting with Bella Swan?"

"Well nope you were being a rubbish attempt at flirting with me" I smirked making him huff and turn back around in his seat. Rose lifted her hand to give me a high five while Alice tried to clear her face of her tears of laughter.

"Settle down everyone" Mr Mason said loudly as he walked into the room, we did what we were ordered to do and settled down to study the latest novel we were reading.

~~~Edward~~Bella~~~

**EPOV **

"So Bella, anyone bothered you yet?" I asked after walking up to her table where she and Alice and sometimes Rosalie sat.

"Nah not yet..." she began but then she was interrupted by Alice and Rosalie bursting out laughing, okayyy...not weird at all. She looked annoyed and I looked at Em who was just as confused as me.

"Mind letting us know what the joke is" Em asked taking a sip of his coke. Rose flicked her hair and tried to calm her laughter.

"Well let's just say Mike Newton had a big fail at trying to flirt with Bella" she snickered and soon Emmett was joining in the laughter. Bella still looked annoyed but it soon changed into confusion and the laughter silenced after something escaped from my chest.

"Dude! Was that a growl or something?" Emmett asked on the verge of laughter.

"Err maybe" I replied looking down, "I'll err meet you at the car Bella" I said still looking down as I turned and went to my table.

"So Eddie what's up your ass today? And why the hell are you all of a sudden getting along with _her_?" Kate asked picking at her "salad" and looking at Bella who was laughing at something Emmett had said, how did I not notice what a great smile she had?

"Nothing's up my ass Kate, and it's none of your business maybe we just came to a truce" I said pulling at my already messy hair in frustration.

"You better not have cheated on my sister with _her"_ she sneered still looking in Bella's direction. I slammed my hand down on the table as I stood from my chair throwing it back. The cafeteria was eerily silent as they watched.

"For God's sake Kate _she _has a name and no I didn't cheat on Tanya, like I said, get it into your stupid brain it's none of your business!" I said before storming out, I paced backwards and forwards when I got outside still gripping my hair, some feelings were changing and I couldn't put my finger on it. I punched the wall and instantly winced as I pulled my now bleeding knuckles to my chest. I felt someone's presence behind me and turned still holding my hand to my chest, it was Bella and she looked shocked to see me so frustrated. She gasped when she seen my injured hand and instantly went into helping mode.

"You need to get that cleaned" she said as she took my hand to walk us to the office. I don't think she realised that she was still holding my hand, but I did, I didn't mention anything though because it was kinda soothing while the school nurse put some anti-bacterial spray – it was more like acid in my opinion- on the cuts and she then bandaged it up, Bella giggled a little and I looked at her to see what was so funny. "It's just weird because usually I'm the one getting bandaged whenever I come in here" she giggled which made me laugh too. The anger had disappeared and now I was fine. The nurse had left to fill out a form or something.

"Thanks" I said, I must have embarrassed her or something "I'm sorry too" I said looking at my newly bandaged hand.

"Its fine, I don't blame you for shouting at Kate, she decided to try and question me afterwards but then I wanted to see if you were alright and now here we are" she said taking in her surroundings.

"Well I make sure from now on she won't bother us" I said standing up so we could both leave, somehow I had managed to get us both excused from class, probably since I said I'd get my dad to check my hand.

"Yeah well if she does, don't punch anymore walls" she smirked and again she took my hand. This time though she noticed what she was doing and let go of my hand. "Sorry" she apologised and started walking faster so she was ahead -somehow over the year she had grown less clumsy, so she managed to do this without falling- I moved faster so I could catch up with her, by this point we had reached the car. I unlocked it and when we got inside, I decided to break the silence.

"What happened before doesn't change anything, it wasn't weird in fact it was the opposite, I kinda liked it, I wanna get to know you better, so this" I said taking her hand, "has no need for you to apologise" I said giving her a small smile which she returned.

"Okay" she replied quietly.

"Okay?" I asked making sure, she nodded and I let go of her hand to start the car and head out the parking lot. As soon as I had started the car, "One Night Only" _Chemistry_ started playing I took my gaze off the road to give Bella a reassuring smile when I took her hand and then looked back to the road. We had gotten out of school early so I decided to take a detour, to the place no one knew about, not even my parents knew about it. I was going to show Bella it; I was going to show her...the meadow.

**

* * *

**

Thank you for the great reviews :) I loved reading all of them, especially when I have ones written my hyper readers ;) :D

**Let me know what you thought and I will try best to get the previews out quicker this time :D or else you will have to send Edward after me...well actually I'd quite like that ;) Anyway I'm getting distracted lol :D **

**I will leave you all for now, pretty pretty please click that lovely review button down below :)**

**Byee for now!**

**Becca xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Everybody! :D Hope everyone is well and the readers who celebrate Thanksgiving had a good one :) **

**I seen Paramore last Thursday and it was AMAZING, I'm so going to see them again when they tour in the UK again :D Unfortunately, at the moment I'm facing the attack of the cold, it's EVIL! Anywhoo no idea why I told you that I've got the cold at the moment :P**

**Thank you so much for all who reviewed and added this story to their fav/alert. I tried to finish up this chappie ASAP, I can't leave my addicted readers can I? So this chapter I thought I would have a little fun and included two quotes. So if anyone finds them let me know in a review, it doesn't matter if you can't find both. I hope you enjoy :)**

**On with the show!**

**DISCLAIMER: I promise that I would never copy someone's work, Edward and Bella just decided they wanted ANOTHER story to appear in :P soo yup...

* * *

****It's an Edward/Bella Thing**

**Our Secret Place**

"You're not kidnapping me are you" Bella said turning her head to "look" at me, as soon as I decided where I was going to take her, I had pulled over and blindfolded her with a scarf that I that left in the back seat. I couldn't help laughing since it was if she was going to see me.

Once my chuckle died down I replied because at this point Little Miss Stubborn and turned back around to face the front in her seat and had folded her arms in a huff.

"Nope, I just thought I'd take you to somewhere different" I said smirking as I watched the road ahead.

"Yep that means you're kidnapping me" she smirked letting her folded arms drop.

"If you say so" I sighed, chuckling as I turned into the small part of tarmac that the "track" began from. Bella tried to reach to take her blindfold off but I stopped her before she even touched it.

"But I hate surprises!" she whined and once again we had a reply of her going in a huff with me because I had laughed at her.

"We're not even here yet Bells" I smirked opening my door to get out so I could help her out, I couldn't help laughing some more as Bella started shouting out to find out where I had disappeared.

"EDWARD FRIGGIN CULLEN! YOU BETTER STILL BE HERE OR El-AAH!" she screamed as I undid her seatbelt and lifted her over my shoulder so we could start walking well, so _I _could anyway. As soon as she heard the beep to signal the car locking she started punching my back and once again the screaming started, "Oh you should be so glad you blindfolded me!" she said while still continuing to punch me.

"Take a chill pill Bells, I'd actually like to be bruise free and besides what will people around say" I said smirking as I carried her along to my secret spot.

"Ha if there is anyone by the sounds of it" she mumbled, thank god the punches died down, because after punching me so much, it was starting to hurt.

~~~Edward~~Bella~~~

"Are we there yet?" Bella asked.

"Nearly" I panted, it was quite a long walk but it would be worth it in the end, I had been here _loads_ of times but it was kinda harder when you were carrying someone over your shoulder.

"Gonna let me down yet?" she giggled.

"Nope" I chuckled/panted.

"Are we there yet now?" she asked again.

"Bella you just asked me and it's like the fourth time in like five minutes, I promise you we're nearly there"

"How about we play something, you choose" she giggled and I couldn't help smirking.

"How about "I Spy"?" I chuckled; I could tell we were really close, we just had to brush past the branches and we would be in our meadow.

"Oh ha, ha, my stomach _kills _from that joke" she said un-enthusiastically "Are we there yet _now_?"

"Yup" I chuckled letting her down so she could stand, we were stood at the edge of the meadow and like always there were wild flowers everywhere, and the sun had even made an appearance in the Wettest town _ever._

"Great because I want to know why it has took us so long to get-wow" she giggled but then shock appeared on her face. She stayed silent and I was kinda anxious to know if she liked it.

"Soo, you're the first person I've ever shown this to, not even my Mom knows about here" I said stuffing my hands in my pocket while looking down at the ground, more silence. Just as I decided she didn't like it, she finally spoke with a huge smile on her face.

"It's so beautiful" she sighed, starting to walk into the centre with me following. As we got to the centre I sat down and soon lied back to look up at the blue sky that we didn't usually have. The ground was a bit damp but we would survive soon Bella joined my side. I closed my eyes and let the sun shine on my face and then something was in the way between the sun and I. I opened my eyed and there sat Bella still smiling watching. I would usually be self conscious about being watched so carefully but somehow I felt comfortable.

"So how did you find this place?" she grinned, the breeze blew strands away from her face and you could see the hint of red appear in them by the sun. _Whoa! That thought was different. How did I find this place...?_

"I just decided to go explore and then I found it" I gave a small smile, that wasn't the full story though. It would be when Bella and I had the "Final Battle" it was a stupid fight between two kids, starting at seven year old kids to be exact_..._

"_You're it!" Bella called out running away from me; she was always the best at tag. I sighed and started to run after her, I was always it and then if I did get to Bella and tagged her, she would somehow fall over and then I would feel bad, I didn't like seeing Bella sad. _

"_Bellaa!" I called out getting closer as she giggled and ran. I reached my hand out, stretching my fingers; Mom was going to be annoyed at how muddy Bella and I were. Then I finally touched Bella's back "Ha! You're it Belly!" I laughed turning to run away._

"_Not Fair Eddie" she teased but still ran after me, we had been playing outside for hours. My annoying glasses started falling so I tried pushing them back up then I tripped up, I landed on the grass, and I didn't hurt myself though I just started laughing when Bella landed on top, laughing a lot. She rolled off of me and we lied on our backs looking out for cloud shapes._

"_Will you be my girlfriend, Bellie?" I said quickly, I seen her face scrunch up._

"_Hmm, okay" she grinned, taking my hand and pulled us up to get a drink._

_Up until we were ten years old, Bella and I were boyfriend and girlfriend, we held hands, gave each other presents and made each other a valentine's card, then Bella met Jacob. Bella liked Jacob, Jacob didn't wear glasses like me, he stayed near the beach. Bella then wanted to be Jacob's girlfriend, that's when Belly and I stopped being friends, a year later I was annoyed that Bella and Jacob were still together that's when I decided to go for a walk and found the meadow._

I frowned at the memory was all the bickering over a small childhood "romance"? Even when Jacob and his family moved away, our arguing continued.

"Well now you know this place and since we've called a sort of truce, how about we call this _our _secret place" I smiled turning to direct my smile at her, she was quietly in thought for a few seconds but then her grin appeared.

"I'd like that"

After another 15 minutes of just talking we started making our way back to the car, it took a bit of time since this time Bella walked, let's just say her clumsiness made an appearance a few times.

"Jeez, you seriously carried me all that way?" she said when we finally got into the car and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well yeah, you're not exactly really heavy and besides I have my massive guns" I smirked showing my biceps.

"Oh yeah...they're _huge" _she grinned, I faked my pain at her jab.

"That hurts, I'm wounded" I smirked as I reversed out onto the road so I could drop Bella at her house.

"Okay maybe in time I'll tell you the truth but in time, have patience with me" she grinned, I grinned back and while I drove she put some music on.

"Thanks for a great time Edward" Bella smiled after she got out

"It's no problem, I have to admit it's cool getting to spend time with you" I returned the smile.

"Yup, oh well, thanks for the ride, I'll er see you soon then"

"See you soon then" I chuckled, she gave a small wave and then closed the door before walking up the path and into her house, I pulled away and headed home, I had some homework and some major thinking to do, different feelings were going through my head and I had to try and understand them a bit better.

~~~Edward~~Bella~~~

_1 Week Later, Saturday_

"Second date tonight Edward best call Bella" my mom grinned walking in and then out of my bedroom, great another surprise date. I gave out a loud sigh.

"Swan residence" my "girlfriend" answered,

"Oh hey, I'd like to order a large pepperoni pizza please?" I joked, before this whole "not being enemies" thing, Bella would have seriously gotten annoyed and would most likely hang up. I was surprised when I heard her laugh.

"Hey Edward, any idea where our "date" will be?" she asked with a smile in her voice, what exactly does a smile in your voice mean, I guess it just means that you're not all depressed or something.

"Aw but I wanted to ask you!" I mock-whined.

"I'm afraid it's too late, supposingly we're getting to choose though"

"Huh, why don't we go to the meadow?"

She paused "Yeah, I'd like that, we could bring some food along and have a late night picnic" she said sounding excited.

"I like the sound of that...our secret place it will be then, oh and Bella?"

"Yeah?"

_I think I may be-_"Wrap up warm"

"Okay, I'm glad you don't want me to become a giant popsicle" she giggled

"That's what I'm here for" I chuckled "pick you up at 8 then, see ya Bells"

"Bye!" she said before hanging up.

I sighed and decided I had an hour or so to maybe grab some stuff for our picnic and the lounge about before getting ready and heading out.

Had I really just thought that I may be falling for Bella Swan...?

**

* * *

**

I think I'm quite hyper even though I can't breathe properly at the moment lol :D I hope you liked this chapter, a little more happened I think.

**Thank you to...**

**-Drish**

**-missyloveannie**

**-Julianna54321**

**-edward'sadaf**

**-Bella sweet03**

**-****XxgansitoxX (yup I'm British lol :D)**

**-Sarah Beth**

**-amber (sorry you're email address never appeared in the review... :P)**

**They were all awesome reviews :D and thank you to anyone else who added E/B Thing to their Fav/Alert lists :D xxx**

**Soo hope it was sort of easy to find the quotes :D Remember review = preview! :D I will try my best to get a reply to you as soon as I can.**

**I'll disappear for now and try and get the update for Cullen/Swan Wedding Diaries ready... sooo **

**Byee for now! :D**

**Becca x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone :) Sorry that I've took my time updating but here is Chapter 7 of It's an Edward/Bella Thing. I hope you all enjoy :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns the characters of this story, I own the little mashup/plot though :D****

* * *

It's an Edward/Bella Thing**

**Shivers and Kisses**

"Bella?" he asked, we were lying on the grass and watching the stars, there wasn't much you could really do in the meadow but one thing for sure was lying down and watching the sky was one of the most peaceful things you could do.

"Hmm?" I hummed; I could sense him watching me even with my eyes closed.

"Thanks for coming here tonight" he said; I opened my eyes and smiled at him.

"I couldn't let you come here on our second date all by yourself" I joked, a cool breeze blew around us and I shivered.

"Here" he said opening his arms so I could lie closer to him. I moved closer and laid one of my arms over his toned waist. Funnily we both sighed, I sighed with contentment, and I hope his reason for sighing was the same thing.

I looked up at him, "This is new and a bit...different, but I like it" I grinned.

"Yeah...different" he gave a small chuckle "I like it too"

It went quiet, while we just watched the sky and listened to the surrounding sounds. We must have been here for a couple hours now; it was good how we remembered torches. To save the batteries on the torches I also remembered candles and brought my portable speakers so we could listen to some music.

Edward sighed and sat up looking through the rucksack we brought; he pulled a jacket out the bag and passed it to me. He then pulled out the speakers and his iPod. He picked a playlist and soon music started playing. He stood up pulling me up with him

"Would you like to dance?" he smirked, making me laugh when he took a bow and reaching his hand out for me to take. I placed my hand in his and we started dancing, all clumsiness in my body left and here we were, our bodies close and swaying.

**My love, leave yourself behind  
Beat inside me, leave you blind  
My love, you have found peace  
You were searching for release**

You gave it all, into the call  
You took a chance and  
You took a fall for us

**You came thoughtfully, loved me faithfully  
You taught me honor, you did it for me**

Tonight you will sleep for good  
You will wait for me my love

Now I am strong (Now I am strong)  
You gave me all  
You gave all you had and now I am home

**My love, leave yourself behind  
Beat inside me, leave you blind  
My love, look what you can do  
I am mending, I'll be with you**We looked into each other's eyes while we danced, he smiled which I returned and then I realised our faces were moving closer. Were we going to kiss?

You took my hand added a plan  
You gave me your heart  
I asked you to dance with me

You loved honestly  
Did what you could release  
Aaaahhh oooh

I know you're pleased to go  
I won't relieve this love

Now I am strong (Now I am strong)  
You gave me all  
You gave all you had and now I am home

**My love, leave yourself behind  
Beat inside me, I'll be with you **

**oooooohh ooooh  
Du du du ooooooh**

We were... we did. His lips were perfect, oh god here comes the legs about to give way. But that fall never came he still held me close to him, we were no longer dancing but we were still wrapped around each other. My hands were linked behind his head; I played with the hair at the nape of his neck. One of his arms were wrapped around my waist, his other hand was placed on my cheek. I was close to gasping for air but I didn't want this amazing kiss to end, but it had to. We were both speechless but just looked at each other while our breathing calmed. Edward had a soft smile on his face and I had no doubt that I had the same expression my face. _Your Song_ began and Edward just pulled me into a hug, we stood in silence. But then he put his face in my hair and all I could hear was the muffled sound of his voice when he spoke. I swear I thought he said "I think I'm falling for you Bella" but then again I most probably was wrong.

He lifted his head and sighed "We best get going" he said sadly removing his arms from around me.

"Yeah my mom and dad will probably be wondering where we are" I also sighed sadly. I tightened the jacket around me, because it was getting even colder and began to help him tidy up so we could leave. I blew out the candles and put them away and grabbed our torches. He picked up the rucksack and he put it on his back. He took one of the torches and also took my hand in his free one and we began to head to the car.

~~~Edward~~Bella~~~

"Thanks for a great night Edward" I said, handing him the jacket he gave me in the meadow, he tried to stop me but I already had one of his jackets, I couldn't take another. He smirked but took it in the end he folded it over one of his arms.

"No problem, so I'll see you on Monday then" he smiled shyly, I nodded and then he stepped forward kissing me on the forehead before turning to go back to his car. I still stood on the porch until he drove away, I carried the rucksack and looked at my mobile, and it was just after midnight. Sleep was definitely starting to take over. I quickly changed and tied my hair back flopping onto the bed and pulling the cover close to my chin. I closed my eyes and couldn't help but smile softly when I traced my lips with my finger. I think I was falling for him too.

~~~Edward~~Bella~~~

**EPOV**

Well tonight was different, well different to say the least but maybe I could rephrase that to tonight was amazing. If you told me this time last year that I would be standing in the candle lit meadow dancing with Bella and then having one hell of kiss with her, I would have laughed and thought you were crazy.

I couldn't help but mumble into her hair that I thought I was falling for her after that kiss. It was true though, I was falling for him but there was still that hint that just maybe I still loved Tanya. I was tired, I needed sleep desperately but it wouldn't take over even now that I was back to lying in my bed. I huffed and got out of my bed shuffling my bare feet down the stairs to the kitchen. I got a glass of milk and grabbed a chocolate bar. If I wasn't going to get any sleep I needed some energy.

I put the dirty glass in the dishwasher and headed to my piano, I needed to write or play something.

I flicked through the sheet music I had collected over the years, some were instrumental music, some were classical, and I even had some modern music. There were two that stood out though, a certain lullaby I had written inspired by a certain someone and then there was _Rose_. I knew Bella loved watching _Titanic; _everything I thought about seemed to involve Bella. I decided to do both, starting with Bella's lullaby.

I finally headed back up to bed and got to sleep after I finished playing the two songs and begin writing a new song. And once again, Bella starred in my thoughts and dreams. I had to really think about who it was that I liked, I was definitely falling for her but yet there was Tanya...**

* * *

What did we all think then?**

**Thank you to all who reviewed/fav/alert :)**

**So thank you...**

**-cullenbaby94**

**-Oae**

**-XxgansitoxX**

**-Sarah Beth**

**-Julianna54321**

**-Drish **

**You all make my day! :D**

**Review = Preview **

**Hope you all have a great week, I promise I will try my best to update ASAP :)**

**Byee for now!**

**Becca xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi Everyone! :D Here is Chapter 8 :D**

**Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all who celebrate! :) Here is my gift from me to you each :D**

**DISCLAIMER: SM owns E, B and the characters of this story, I just own the little mash-up/plot ****

* * *

It's an Edward/Bella Thing**

**One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**

**Hey Bellyboo, you ARE coming to the mall with me and Rosie. Gotta find the perfect winter formal dance ;D pick you up in 15, love ya xx –Ali**

I sighed re-reading the text for replying, can't say no to Alice.

**Okay Pix, I'll be ready and waiting for the torture ;P love you too :) xx - B**

It's been almost two months since the hate between Edward and I stopped. Just over a week since the kiss, we had agreed to see each other on the following Monday, we did but from then, we've been kind of busy and haven't had the chance to properly speak. The whole plan between our parents has been going on forever and we're still at the "dating" stage, they want us to get to know each other better before we move on. We're definitely getting on better that's for sure. Once again the weekend had arrived but this time the rents and nothing organised and we were free to spend time with friends. I was about to put my cell in my pocket to go downstairs when it vibrated, it was a text from Edward. After going downstairs to get my jacket since Alice and Rose were parked out front, I opened the text.

**Hey Bells, deffo need to meet up :) I feel like I haven't had a chance to speak to you properly since Mon, my door's always open. – E**

**Yeah sounds kwl, I'll remember that, I'll see what I can do, see ya – B**

"Why hi there Miss Cheshire Cat, got a coat hanger stuck in there?" Rose smirked when I got in the car.

"Nah just in a good mood" I smiled, fastening my seatbelt while Alice speedily pulled away from the kerb, she's always so eager to shop.

"Ten bucks that it's cos she's had some sort of communication from Edward" Alice grinned while watching the road ahead.

"I'm not even gonna bet against you Ali" Rose grinned back; she turned round in her seat and looked in the glove compartment for a CD to put on. Beyonce was playing loudly as we sang along on the way to the mall. By the time we had reached the mall, and the ignition was switched off, we were in full blown laughter. We were still trying to calm down when we walked into the mall. I decided to just follow today so Alice chose first.

One hour and only one shop later I finally found _the _dress. Alice and Rose were having some difficulty finding their ones though but finally after another hour in the next shop, Alice found hers and then Rose found hers afterwards. We grabbed a bite to eat and then went back to the shops to find shoes and accessories, I was fine with wearing something I already at home but Ali and Rose insisted. Then with just the idea of buying a dress the girls decided they wanted a new outfit, I was running out of money at this point but they decided to buy me the outfit they'd picked out for me to wear as part of my Christmas present, they wouldn't take no for an answer.

We were heading out of the mall, when Mike Newton appeared, he instantly started trying to flirt with all of us but Rosalie set him straight.

"Wow Bella, I've never noticed how nice your hair always looks" he said smiling in my direction, someone please pass me a bucket!

That's when Rose stepped in, "Really Mike, the truth is it's the _magic _thing called shampoo, you should try it sometime" she said folding her arms waiting for his reaction.

"Oh erm, kay see ya" and that's all he said before quickly walking away from us, Rosalie guided Alice and I who were once again bent over laughing hysterically, we snorted and joked while we put the bags inside and headed home. I was going to see Edward so we were making a quick detour to my house so I could get the car and drop my bags off. I thanked the girls and waved as they drove off. I decided I would put my stuff away when I got back so I got the car keys and headed to Edwards. I did contemplate on texting him before I left, but he did say his door was always open and I thought it would be pretty fun to try and surprise him.

I pulled up in front of the house and knocked on the door; Esme smiled and let me in telling me that he was in his room. I thanked her and practically ran up the stairs; thank god I wasn't as clumsy as I used to be!

"Edward! You never guess what?" I called out when I reached the top of the stairs, I was just about to open the door but someone beat me to it from the other side. Tanya...

"Oh hey Bella" she grinned, she opened the door further open and I seen Edward sat on his bed looking at me in shock, Tanya was forgotten and I couldn't help but let the sob escape, why? Edward and I weren't even together, so why did I feel hurt and so jealous? I turned quickly and ran down the stairs, tears were flowing down my cheeks and Edward was right behind me trying to get me to stop.

"Bells, Bella Love please, wait, I can explain" he said, grabbing my hand and pulling me to a stop Esme came to the doorway to see what was wrong. Already Tanya was getting into her car to leave, she looked annoyed.

I looked down at the ground; I must have imagined the whole "I think I'm falling for you" thing. Edward put a finger under my chin to try and get me to look at him but I flinched and carried on looking down.

"I needed to figure out some things, I think I still have some feelings for Tan, I want me and you to stay friends though" he said, we still stood outside, Esme had left at some point to give us some privacy.

"Well erm if you want to be with her, you should go to her, I'll just go home" I mumbled moving to my car, Edward pulled on the hand he still held and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Thank you Bells" he said before standing back and letting my hand go so I could get in the car and go.

I switched on the ignition, sniffed and wiped the tears away and sighed as I reversed backwards and turned to drive down the driveway. In the rear view I saw Edward stand at the top of the drive watching me leave before he moved to his car. I contained the rest of the tears that were threatening to escape, that was until I reached my bedroom, and just let it go. I lied on my side on the bed with my legs pulled to my chest and just cried. It was crazy what your once enemy turned a good friend/crush could do to you.

**EPOV**

So now I feel cruel for making Bella cry and choosing Tan but for some reason maybe I might have made the right decision. All I could think of while I drove to Tan's house was decisions. Decisions, decisions. Before I reached her house though I spotted her by the grocery store, she stood with one of the guys from the res, maybe he was just a friend. I hung back and followed behind when they both got in her car and drove away from the store. I parked away from her house when they reached the house and I watched as they made their way inside, with joined hands. I hung back a little while longer and then the anger go the best of me it must have been over half an hour but I lost my patience. I stormed to her door and knocked on it loudly, no answer, I tried again and finally the door opened to the big tall guy, Jacob. Stood behind him was a guilty looking, Tanya in her jeans but with no t-shirt on. I wasn't going to hit the guy, I knew what Tanya was like, she had cheated on me once before.

"I thought I'd stop by to tell you I chose you, but it looks like you're...busy so just scratch that" I muttered turning away and storming back to my car, I needed to punch something. I sent Bella a text, because I needed to talk to her. I told her that I would meet her at the start of the trail near the meadow. When I reached where I usually parked, I switched off the ignition and walked up to the tree nearby, and just started kicking. I didn't even hear Bella approach until I felt her hand on my shoulder and I couldn't help the angry tears that escaped. She pulled me into a tight hug and then we got into the back seat of my car. I lay my head on her lap as I tried to calm down, while she gently scratched at my scalp. I sat up after some time and it was quiet while Bella watched me. She must be waiting for me to say something.

"I'm sorry Bells, I made the wrong decision. Will you ever be able to forgive me?"

"Of course I will, that's what friends are here for" she said smiling sadly looking down again. It was my turn to make her feel better. I turned her face to mine and kissed her with all emotions I had, soon after the shock disappeared she started to kiss back. I sat back so I could tell her something that she needed to hear.

"Do you think in time we could maybe be more than friends?"

"Maybe? How about we take it step by step" she smiling softly.

"One step at a time" I smiled pulling her into a tight hug, how did I spend all those years insulting this girl in my arms. I pulled away when I felt my cell vibrate, and answered it when I seen the caller id.

"Edward dear, you best get back home, I hope you and Bella are okay" mom said after I said hi.

"Yeah Mom, it's all good, erm I go with Bella to make sure she gets home safe and I'll be back home soon" I replied, smiling at Bella who was watching me.

"Nonsense, I got a call from Renee, her and Charlie are away for the week, Bella knows that, she was fine with staying at home by herself but I'm not taking any of that, she can stay here" my Mom said.

"Yeah, hang on I'll see what Bella says, I'll see you later Mom. Love you" I said before passing my cell phone to Bella.

...

We all talked while we ate dinner, Bella finally accepted my Mom's invitation. She was staying in the guest room next door to mine, Mom and my Dad wanted to talk to us both afterwards. So now here we are back in the sitting room ready to hear what was wanted to be said.

"Okay kids, next stage to your little challenge, and before we go on here" my Dad began, passing Bella and I each a box that looked like the ones you hold a ring in. I was right, we opened them almost at the same time and I was confused, I gave Bella a look and she looked confused as well.

"Congratulations! You're now a married couple" Mom giggled snapping a picture of us.

"Yeah you heard her right, exchange the rings and then you'll be "married"" Dad chuckled at my Mom's excited behaviour. I was grinning now and Bella blushed as we put our rings on and then I pulled her into a hug, Mom caught the moment on camera of course.

"Eek! My dreams finally came true!" she squealed clapping with joy.

"Ookay, time for bed I think" I said nervously giving Bella my hand to go upstairs.

"Night Es, Night Carlisle" Bella laughed before we went up the second floor stairs, "remind me to not put her and Alice together" she whispered making me chuckled. We reached her room and before I said goodnight, I leaned down to kiss her which she then returned. She pulled away first grinning "Goodnight Edward"

"Sweet dreams Bells" I smiled back before turning to go into my room.

I picked the wrong person at first but now it was the way it was meant to be. I had Bella and she had me, we were no longer enemies, we were together.**

* * *

So what do we all think? Are we happy that they're finally together for now? Who knows what the future holds but I hope you'll all stay for the ride :D I'd love to hear what your theories are for their future :D**

**Oh well the dreaded prelims are coming closer, the schools are finished for now but I will be doing some revision so my holidays will be shared between Friends/Family, School and Fanfic. I hope you can all bear with me :D**

**So once again hope all who celebrate it have a great Christmas, all the best for 2011. I have no idea what things lie ahead for me next year but lets hope I have some good memories :D**

**Byeee for now! **

**Becca xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone :) I hope you all had a good New Year, let's hope it's a good year for all of us :D**

**Now if you haven't read my other story, you won't have heard about a recent decision I have made. So if you would like to know, have a read of the bottom A/N.**

**Now on with the show, I warn you all that there's gonna be some serious stuff in this one...**

**Hope it's an okay chappie :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I Beeksy22 promise not to plagiarise anyone else's work. The characters of this story belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer. I do own the plot and any changes that have been made to the personalities of any of the characters.**

**

* * *

It's an Edward/Bella Thing**

**Embarrassing Friends and Sick-Minded Guys**

Girlfriend: Yup

Great Friends: Yup

School: Surprisingly getting better marks

A lot's happened in what has only been a fortnight. The school's shocked at Bella and I being a "thing", then there's the two sides that have joined together and finally some people have left our group. Obviously that being Tanya and Kate, then Lauren and Jessica followed. Bella likes to call them, the twin's minions.

I've been keeping a close eye on that Newton guy after Bella told me about him flirting with her. The final few things that have happened in the past fortnight are that I've asked Bella to the Winter Formal with me, we told our friends that we were together and the whole plan thing that our rents had set up had been dropped.

We did keep the rings though...

So it's only a few days until the dance, the year's flew by but it's been pretty good. The recent months that is. My tux was ready and hanging up in my closet and from what Bella's told me, she's got her dress and everything sorted, of course that was with the help of Alice. It's great seeing Bella get along with some of my friends, she used to be quite shy of Em but nowadays they act like they're brother and sister. It's a good thing she has plenty of comebacks what with Em and his teasing jokes.

So yeah, the plan was forgotten, it would have been last Wednesday night. It would be exactly one week ago, Bella, Charlie and Renee had visited for dinner. We had all finished and cleared up so we all had sat down in the front room.

_*FLASHBACK*_

"_You know what scrap this whole programme thing, it's pretty easy to see that you're both no longer close to biting each other's heads off" Charlie announced sending a wink and a smirk towards Bella and I. I was kinda disappointed that it was being dropped and forgotten but then again, I would still have Bella. If she still wanted to be with me that is. I pulled her even closer to me on the couch if that was even possible. She lifted her head from my chest and looked up at me, smiling and of course blushing._

_Her smile made me realise that she was the one. It's scary to know that already but I guess it was right in front of us the whole time. We just didn't realise it. Our Mom's wanted us to be together, we just didn't want to accept but now look at us, and I guess the whole saying "Mother knows best" is true in this case. I think Bells and I will be together for a long time; we'll just have a few obstacles along the way..._

_*END FLASHBACK*_

And there was the whole telling our friends. Now _that_ was something, especially when you add a certain someone called Alice.

_*FLASHBACK*_

"_Bells we've got to tell them at some point" I said quickly giving her a kiss on her temple. We were stood in the cafeteria and we were planning to tell them... Thank God Jasper's good at calming people because I have a feeling that Alice's reaction will be...well there's no word to describe how she's probably going to react._

"_Fine, but when I say run, we run okay, I don't want to die of embarrassment" Bella smiled picking out a drink, she sounded serious though, I couldn't help but chuckle. It wouldn't be that bad. Would it? Boy was I wrong._

"_AAH! Yayayayayay! Jasper help me up" a jumping Alice said, Rosalie was already holding her stomach because at how funny Alice was being, Bella however was blushing and covering her face. Was she serious? Jasper smirked and gave Alice a hand so she could stand on her chair. The whole school was already watching to see what the big fuss was about. She wouldn't..._

_She cleared her throat before winking at Bella, "Guys and Gals, I have an announcement to make, Mr Edward Cullen has found himself a new girl, my best friend Bella, now...should we make it official?" she called out. Yeah she would..._

_Rosalie was still laughing away, and so was Tyler and Jasper now all there needed to be was Emmett to say something. _

"_HELL YEAH WE HAVE TO MAKE IT OFFICIAL! THESE GUYS NEED TO KISS!" Emmett's booming voice shouted out, a few of the guys shouted out in agreement. At this point Bella was close to running out of the cafeteria. Everyone started cheering, continuously shouting "kiss". I'll just need to shut them up then..._

_I pulled Bella's hands away from her face and seen her furious blush. Just to make everyone happy, I crushed my lips onto Bella's she instantly wrapped her arms around my neck. Everyone was cheering and applauding and there was also the slam of a door. That would be Tanya then... I didn't care though; all that mattered was my lips on my gorgeous girlfriend's. Wow girlfriend... one time it would have been enemy, its crazy stuff but I wouldn't change a thing._

_We pulled away and all sat down, everything went back to normal well on our table it did; the rest of the school was staring at us still. Bella shrunk down in her chair while we ate. Alice was gonna get it._

_*END FLASHBACK*_

And she did, well all for half an hour; the silent treatment didn't last long because it's kinda difficult to be mad with her.

I was snapped out of my thoughts at the sound of Bella's ringtone playing on my phone. Of course it was her favourite, _Kings of Leon._

**Hey you ;) whatcha doin? Xxx – B**

I chuckled and started to reply.

**Hey yourself :) Thinking of you... Wbu? Missing me? Xxx – E**

It would be a couple minutes later when I got a reply.

**Aww, what a cutey you are! Lol :D Hmm just readin, you know you still need to buy me a copy of R+J ;) Of course I'm missing you, my bed feels cold :D xxxx – B**

**Hmm maybe not cute, guys are not cute ;) how bout romantic? I promise I'll get you it, how bout for xmas? Better get you a new electric blanket too ;) xxxx – Bella's Guy**

**Romantic's gd :D As for xmas prezzie, there's no need for any prezzies cos I've already got you :) Electric blankets are rubbish! I was thinking of another "E" though... xxxx – Edward's Girl**

**Another "E"? Hmm an Eyore teddy? Give me a clue here! :P xxxx – Bella's Guy**

**Oh I'm sure you know what that "E" is, he's got very hot hair and amazing eyes ;) xxxx – Edward's Girl**

**Amazing eyes you say? Nope never heard of him ;) nice name btw :D xxxx – Bella's Guy**

**Yup ;) I know right ;D Edward's a lucky guy lol, gtg for now talk later ly xxxx – Edward's Girl**

**He sure is ;) Okay Love you more ;D xxxx – Bella's Guy**

I put my cell down and decided to go for a shower and then I had homework to do too, oh what fun!

~~~Edward~~Bella~~~

**BPOV**

"Alice c'mon please let me pick out my hairstyle" I practically begged Alice was sat with one of the stylists getting hair extensions and Rose was getting her hair dyed. Both were serious changes to their hair, and it was going to be weird seeing Alice with shoulder length hair and Rose being a brunette. I was just going for an up-do; I flicked through the pages of the hairstyle magazine in my hands. I finally found one that I liked and waited until it was my turn. I had a feeling that tonight was going to be great. Maybe it'll even be memorable.

~~~Edward~~Bella~~~

"Ladies are you ready to paartaayy!" Em's loud voice said from the other side of the door. We were all getting ready at the Cullen's since it was so big and of course we could get some nice group pictures.

"Yeah Em just hang on a sec!" Rose laughed, while pulling on her heels. I was ready and Alice was just touching up my make-up "Meet you guys downstairs". I gave her a questioning look and she told me it was for one of our "big entrances".

"You ready Belly?" Alice asked before we opened the bedroom door, I took a deep breath and nodded, somehow I was starting to feel the nerves. Here I was in a dress with my hair all pulled away from my face, I looked like a complete stranger, all with the help of Ali and Rose. Speaking of them, they looked completely different but of course in a good way. The guys hadn't seen us yet so they had no clue about Rose and Alice's new hair. We made sure we got in to the bedroom that we were going to be getting changed in with the help of Esme.

Rose opened the door and walked out; she stood at the top of the stairs and grinned. Alice and I giggled, when she started walking down the stairs and heard the whooping and wolf whistles coming from Em. Alice went next and then there was only me left to go. Another deep breath and then I had to leave the room mainly to stop the cheering coming from Ali and her partner in crime, Rose.

I got to the top of the stairs and I know it sounds pretty cheesy but the only person I could see was a certain green eyed guy smiling me at the bottom. I carefully walked down the stairs, holding my long dress up and concentrating on each step I took. I was aware of the flashes of a camera and the squeals of my Mom and Esme. When I finally reached the bottom, I took the hand that Edward held out for me and grinned when he placed a kiss on my cheek. He put the pink gerbera corsage on my wrist, and after a few pictures were took we got some group ones. Some were funny ones with us messing around then there were the traditional ones. Our limo pulled up out front and we got a few more pictures in front of it. Alice and I were bringing our own cameras for more pictures throughout the night. There was no alcohol going to be consumed by us today, so while we sat in the back of the limo on our way to the school, we drank orange juice and got some more funny pictures. The nerves were long gone and I was just having fun, that was when we pulled up to the school and the thought of everyone looking at me made me panic.

Edward held our joined hands close to his chest while we made our way inside, we got our picture of the pair of us at the entrance, and walked in to get us all a table. Rose and Alice already wanted to dance so they pulled me to the dance floor. We were dancing to _Bloc Party_, feeling free of any of our worries; I didn't care if Tanya or any of her followers were watching because I was having the time of my life. We danced for a few more songs together, at one point I felt someone dancing close behind me, we made a subtle move away when the girls noticed it was stupid Mike Newton. He was soon forgotten and then I was dancing with my best friends and my boyfriend, there was a dance-off for a chance to win a table for two at the Space Needle Restaurant. Alice pushed Edward and I onto the dance floor and I almost walked right back off but that was kinda difficult when Edward pulled me back to him and plus Rose and Alice were blocking the path to our table.

"Edward, I can't do this! You know how clumsy I am!" I basically begged feeling the nerves as he started swaying our hips to _"Everything I can't have"._

He chuckled but carried on dancing, it had to be an upbeat salsa song didn't it!

"Trust me Bells, besides you seem to be doing fine" he smirked dropping me down in a dip almost making me scream, so wasn't expecting that! He pulled me close to him while we swayed to the music, wow where the hell did my clumsiness go? I haven't tripped up or embarrassed myself yet...When the song finished, there was applause, at this point there was only two couples left at the end of song. The two couples obviously having to be Edward and me and then Tanya and some guy from down the reservation, Jacob something.

"Well done everyone, some of you have some great moves!" oh Mr Greene, my sides hurt from that joke you pulled off there...not. "Now there is only two couples left, Miss Tanya Denali and...Mr Jacob Black and then Miss Isabella-"

"It's Bella!" Emmett shouted from the crowd.

"Okay then Mr McCarty, we have Miss _Bella _Swan and Mr Edward Cullen" a loud cheer erupted from the crowd and you could hear Emmett's voice over them all, "The winner's will get the chance to dine at the Space Needle on the evening of New Year's Day and the lucky couple is...Bella Swan and Edward Cullen!"

Our friends cheered and whooped (Emmett) as we walked up onto the small stage to receive our prize, who would've thought that I, the clumsy Bella Swan would win a prize for a dance-off. Yet again I was embarrassed by Alice when she begun the chants for Edward and I to kiss. Hadn't she learned from last time? Like the last time, Edward just gave them what they all wanted and pulled me to him for a kiss.

We danced together once more to _"Flightless Bird, American Mouth" _before he left me with Alice and Rose to get us a drink with Em and Jasper and once again I felt Mike close behind me, too close. I gave a panicked look in Rose and Ali's way but they never noticed because they were busy dancing, I tried shouting but the music drowned me out. I tried looking for Edward at the drinks table; anyone but there wasn't anybody coming to help me. Mike was pulling me even closer to him, I didn't like this one single bit, and then I locked eyes with Tanya who was standing watching from the side. Kate was beside her and they were both smirking. I tried screaming for help but Mike covered my mouth with his hand it stunk of his disgusting aftershave and I squeezed my eyes shut to try and get rid of the tears. I started pulling me away from the dance floor towards the open door at the side of the hall, still Rose and Alice hadn't noticed. I just kept my eyes shut after that and stumbled while Mike pulled me to wherever he was going to take me. I heard a car unlock and he must have opened the door because then I was being pushed into the back.

He took his hand away and the scream that had been held inside of me escaped. He just laughed and pulled at my hair, it fell out. I tried kicking him away when he got closer to my face to try to kiss me. I yelled at him to stop and that's when I heard Edward basically roar and pull him away from me, I sat with my eyes closed rocking backwards and forwards, this needed to end. I could hear someone being punched and could also hear muffled yells, someone touched my shoulder and I flinched. It was Alice, Rose came up beside her and they both lifted me out of the car. They pulled me into a hug when the sobs escaped and soon I could hear clearly, well it did take time that is.

"...it's alright Bell..."

"Do you not know when to back the..."

"Dude, Edward you need to calm..."

"Yeah Mr Greene will be here soon" Emmett said.

"No! Not until this sick-minded dick here gets it into his head to never hurt my girl!" Edward shouted, punching Mike. I looked at him for the first time and noticed that he had been hit with a few punches too, another sob broke out of me, and he looked at me with a pained face. He kicked Mike in the stomach once more before he walked up to me and pulled me tight against his chest, attempting to soothe me while I cried. He lifted me bridal style and started to walk away from everyone. I hid my face in the nook of his neck, just wanting him to take me home or even to his house but we were stopped by Mr Greene shouting on us.

"Mr Cullen, a word please" he said sternly, Edward sighed loudly and kissed the top of my head before her turned us around and walked to the Principal, still holding me in his arms. "What seems to have happened here?" he asked looking at me, I was shaking and I didn't think it was from the cold.

"Sir, it's Mike, I think he was going to...to rape Bella" Alice spoke up with a shaking voice. I just closed my eyes and I started feeling dizzy. I think that's when I passed out.

**EPOV**

**...Now I've got a feeling if I sing this loud enough, you would sing it back to me...**

"Been a great night fellas" I said loudly over the music, smirking and taking a drink of my coke. I looked over the dance floor, I couldn't see the girls but they'd be somewhere in between everyone dancing.

"Hell yeah it has and the night's not over!" Emmett's booming voice said. There was no need for Em to shout because he always has a loud voice.

"Huh I wonder where Bella is..." Jasper said loudly when we put our drinks down on the table. I could see Alice and Rosalie now, but there was no sign of Bella. Something didn't feel right... I made my way up to them, sliding past everyone.

"Hey, where's Bella?" I asked. I was starting to get worried. Where was she? I knew that creep Newton was here, but would he really do something while I was here?

"She's right here sill-"Alice began to laugh but then she looked around and realised that Bella wasn't "right here". "Rose he wouldn't would he?" Alice asked, looking like she was panicking, she looked frantically around the room and that's all she had to say for me to leave the dance floor to find Bella.

Tanya tried wrapping her arms around my neck but I pushed her away. Em and Jasper had joined in on the lookout for Newton and Bella. I had a feeling Tanya had something to do with this.

"Where is she?" I said through gritted teeth. She smirked and trailed her hand up my chest; I shrugged it off and carried on glaring.

"Why should I tell you, she deserves it for stealing my guy" she carried on smirking.

"I thought you were different, but I guess you're just like your sister" I said turning away it was pointless waiting on her to not tell me, who knows what's happening to Bella right now. I shuddered and just as I took a step forward she spoke up again.

"Last I seen he was taking her outside, I'd best hurry though" she grinned, god I was so close to slapping that stupid grin off of her face. But I'd been raised up to raise my hand at a woman. I turned back away from her and started running to the side exit, I may not have hit Tanya but Mike sure was gonna feel it.

I was running to the parking lot when I heard it, Bella's scream, it made me run even faster and I could hear other people running behind me, most likely it was Em, Jazz and the girls. I heard her struggling and yelling him to stop when I was getting closer, he just carried on laughing, not for long though. I grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him away. He punched me on the face and he did again once more before I hit back. I knew I was gonna need stitches. Stupid idiot...

He started to have difficulty trying to hit me when I started throwing more punches. One punch for hurting my girl, another for not listening to me, another for how angry Tanya made me feel and another for ruining my night. I just kept throwing the punches and when he fell to the ground I just started kicking.

"Do you not know when to back the hell off?" I snarled before I pulled him back up. I pushed him against the car and balled my fists on his shirt.

"Dude, Edward you need to calm down, you got enough hits on him" Jasper said holding me back. Newton collapsed to the ground when I let go of him, he was still conscious and had a nose bleed and holding his hand over it. Good I hope he gets a squint nose, he deserves that!

"Yeah Mr Greene will be here soon" Emmett said.

I pulled out of Jasper's grasp and went to punch Newton again. "No! Not until this sick-minded dick here gets it into his head to never hurt my girl!" I heard her sob and turned to her it made me sick hearing and seeing her in so much pain. Screw Mike, he better leave us alone this time. I kicked him once more before walking over to my Bella and pulling her against my chest. She was shaking so much; I just wanted to get her out of here. I lifted her easily into my arms and started to walk away that was until Principle Greene called on us to come back and of course my Bella scared me when she passed out. Her head fell back and she just went limp and I instantly started panicking. An ambulance was called and Charlie was here too.

~~~Edward~~Bella~~~

"Edward Son, I want to thank you for saving my baby there. I can promise you that that Newton kid will be getting punished" Charlie said with a hand on my shoulder while I waited in the hospital. Bella and I were getting checked up, she had a few bruises but luckily that was all she had, they just wanted to check her, just in case. I sat by her side for the whole time, she was pretty shook up. I, like I thought I would, have to get those stupid stitches. I have a pretty deep cut just above my right eyebrow and have a busted lip too. We haven't seen Newton yet but I hope I got a few good hits.

"It's no problem, I would have done it even if we were still arguing, and no one should go through what she almost did" I said shuddering at the thought. We were interrupted by my Mom, Dad, Bella and Renee coming up to me. I pulled Bella into a hug first; I flinched at the pain I felt from the pressure on my shoulder. She stepped back, giving me an apologetic look, I rubbed her arm reassuringly and gave her a small smile. That was until Mom and Renee pulled me into a tight hug, making me scrunch up my face in discomfort.

"Thank you Edward" Renee cried pulling back and holding onto my hand, Mom nodded and took my other one kissing me on my uninjured cheek before my Dad stepped forward.

"We best stitch up these cuts for you, son" he smiled sadly; he knew that like Bella that I hated needles. I huffed and nodded. I turned around on the hospital bed so my legs were hanging off the side. Charlie, Esme and Mom waited in the waiting area but Bella sat beside me holding my hand and trying to distract me. She never spoke though, she didn't need to either. He was leaving my lip to heal naturally but he stitched up the other cut. He kept trying to say that he was almost done but I was kinda blocking him out.

"Right that's you, my shifts finished now so we can all head home, Bella and the Swan's are staying at our house" he said while he cleared up everything.

"Okay" I said, I was definitely getting some painkillers when we got back home.

~~~Edward~~Bella~~~

So the rents agreed on letting Bella staying in my room, they knew nothing would happen after what happened tonight. We were both feeling kinda drowsy from the painkillers we took after we showered and changed. Alice had got our stuff that was left in the hall and we were getting that back tomorrow, the school was letting us stay off for two days, Bella had the choice to stay off longer if she needed.

Before I got under the cover I picked up my iPod. Bella and I listened to some of the classical stuff I had on it and soon I was falling asleep, it had been a long day, it would be the next night when Bella stayed over again when she had her nightmare...**

* * *

Soo I hope that was written in the best way to describe it without badly upsetting anyone, I found it pretty difficult cos it is a serious issue. We will find out more about what happens to Mike in the next chapter.**

**Now onto the decision I have made... I will just copy and paste what I said...**

"_**So... as I have said before I have prelims/exams coming up and I need to try and do some revision. As part of that I've had to make some changes. I've decided that I will miss out an update for my stories hopefully only once but if I have spare time on my hands I will write up the next chapter. I'm sorry to do that but these prelims are important... :) I will try to keep you all updated by writing on my profile about when I will next updated and how things are going.**_

_**I hope you can all understand why I have decided to do this... I will have a preview for all that reviews even though there may be a longer wait for the actual update. Sorry about that again :) I feel bad keeping you all waiting."**_

**I do seriously feel bad :/ but hopefully once my prelims are over I will write up a good chappie :)**

**I'm going to disappear for now but I hope that this chapter was written okay, I apologise if it was upsetting at any point but I promise that that sort of issue will not happen in this story again. **

**Please let me know in a review and I will be able to know if I need to make any changes **

**Bye for now!**

**Becca xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**So again I'm gonna say this... I AM SOOO SORRY! :( :D**

**I hope you don't hate me too much but the prelims were EEEVVVIIILLL!**

**I just hope I haven't lost readers...**

**Anywhoo let's see how Bella and Edward and the family are coping...**

**I apologise if any spelling is incorrect, I just really wanted to get this to you ASAP and once the story is complete I'll check any errors :) x**

**DISCLAIMER: SM owns Twilight, I own this plot :) Can't beat the original though ;)**

**

* * *

**

It's an Edward/Bella Thing

**Recovery**

Edward smiled lovingly at me while people danced and spun around us, but none of them mattered to me it was only him that I seen in the large decorated hall. He slowly made his way to me and when our chests touched he bent his face, running his nose up my neck, inhaling my scent. I gripped tightly at his already messy hairstyle. The strength I put into that grip didn't make him wince though; it only made him chuckle before he placed a kiss on my bare shoulder.

This is what prom was meant to be like, my hair was perfect and my dress was not damaged with rips. Edward still looked perfect but when did he not? I pulled at his loosened tie holding his chin up so I kiss those lips that gave me that crooked smile that I had grown to love instead of hate. After many little kisses that he placed over my face, he placed a final kiss on my lips before he chuckled again and pulled away. This time his laugh had changed, it was different and made me feel uncomfortable. I pulled away wrapping my arms around my chest lifting my head and freeze at the sight of my surroundings of Edward and I at the prom changing into me back on the back seat of that horrible car with blurry vision with no sign of Edward to save me this time. Sobs broke out from me as I felt _those _hands reaching to "caress" my face. What had started as a perfect dream had transformed into a frightening nightmare. The same one that I had been experiencing that felt so real just like that horrible ending of the night almost five days ago. A drunken Mike slurred and laughed as he seen me flinch in discomfort.

"Edward!" I screamed, sobbing even more when Mike covered my mouth with his hand. I needed my Edward.

"Shh Bella...Bella love...shh it's okay I'm here" a pained voice echoed, I felt the squeezing of one of my hands but had no idea if it was real or if it was another sick thing taking place in this nightmare. I tried to open my eyes and escape the grasp of Mike gripping my arms.

"What do I do Charlie?" I heard a voice like my Mom's say, this voice sounded worried.

"I don't know but one thing for sure is that I'm getting that Newton kid's ass in jail for hurting my baby" my dad said, the voices became clearer although I still felt someone gripping me to them. I cried out in pain wanting to be safe. To be free of the fear I felt.

"Edward" I cried out feeling my body be gripped tighter to the person's chest and moving in a rocking motion.

"It's okay Bells, I'm right here" I heard him say, I let out a shaky sigh of relief but still the arms around me were unknown.

"Please get him off me" I whimpered trying to pull off the arms but only being gripped tighter. I could tell I was in my room with my parents and Carlisle and Esme looking at me sadly. I couldn't see Edward and the panic rose; I could smell the unique scent of him though. I once again tried to pull the arms wrapped around me away but then my once limp body was able to move a bit more and I lifted my head slightly, finally seeing that it was Edward who held me and tried to calm me by rocking us back and forth.

"Charlie, Ren, Carlisle? Maybe we should leave Edward with Bella it's a bit crowded in here" Esme said guiding my parents and Edward's Dad out of my room, my sobs were becoming more quiet but I could still feel myself shake. I hid my face against Edward's chest; I felt so safe with his arms tightly holding me to his chest. He buried his face in my hair, kissing the top of my head while I stared at the picture of him and me on my dresser.

~~~Edward~~Bella~~~

I was lying on my bed just like I had done for days now...or was it weeks? I wanted to be normal again, I knew I was hurting the people I loved. Especially Edward but it was as if I was on the other side of a window, it was like my body had just shutdown. All I did was, eat then cry before falling asleep sleep and then waking up crying at not having Edward there to save me again. And then we were back to the start. Why couldn't I be normal again?

"Bells, I love you so much" Edward said, his voice was laced with pain as he gently held my face in his hands, wiping away the falling tears away from my face. "Please...just talk to me" he said with his voice cracking as if he was going to cry.

_I want to so much but the window is holding me back._

"No. Please leave me alone" my head said not letting me move to look at him. I continued to lie on my side with my eyes squeezed shut.

"Okay if that's what you want" he sadly sighed standing up from my bed. He had made it to the door when I knew that I need to break of this shutdown and couldn't just shut him out.

"Wait! Please. I'm so sorry" I said bursting into yet another set of tears. I thought I had ran out of the tears by now. He quickly closed the door and was by my side, scooping me up into his arms and once again I was hiding myself against his chest. He lifted my face and placed kisses all over my face. I was safe again.

~~~Edward~~Bella~~~

**EPOV**

Two weeks.

For 336 hours I had to see my Bella suffer from so much pain. I wanted to punch Newton all over again but I couldn't. The first reason was that Charlie was a cop, and he was making sure that Newton got jailed. The second was that I couldn't leave her side. I lost hours of sleep just watching her, making sure she was not alone when she had those evil nightmares. I suffered bruises over my skin from her struggling to get "him" off of her. I lost part of myself when she shut herself away from us. Alice and Rose couldn't visit because they cried at the sight of how Bella looked. Her beauty was still there but they were hidden slightly by the even paler skin and dark circles under her eyes.

I would take the bruises though. I just hated myself for leaving her on that dancefloor, I hated myself for not hearing her screams as she was pulled away from the room. Most of all I hated myself for not getting to her quick enough before that idiot touched her. It was his fault though but I couldn't help but feel the guilt. My Parents and Bella's tried to reassure me but I knew in ways they also blamed themselves. Alice and Rose wished that they had kept an eye on Newton. Em and Jazz hated that they never got to their "little sis" in less time.

They tried to send me back to school, I had tried but on that first day I was putting my shirt on when Bella's screams made my decision. I was going to stay by her side until she was better and that's what I did. We both missed the final two weeks of school and Christmas was growing near. Both of our parents still went to work and tried to do the normal things, they even did some Christmas shopping but they made sure that at least one of them stayed with us, that was usually my Dad.

After that recent nightmare, Bella seemed different, she seemed to be slightly better if that was possible. She left her room for the first time since we got back from the hospital, the stitches were going to be taken out soon so our bruises were fading you could still see the newer ones though on my arms and even one faintly on the side of my face.

I made us something to eat; Bella definitely needed it because I knew fine well she hadn't eaten properly since prom night. We sat close beside each other on the couch in her lounge and my Dad must have been called out to work. Only he knew that Bella was starting to recover more.

I picked out the modern Romeo and Juliet just to see if I could make her smile. It brought back memories of the holiday to the lodge when I put her in the water, I tried not think about what happened after that vacation but I more enjoyed the memories with her before then even if we were "enemies" back then.

"You still need to get me a new copy of this" she laughed quietly while we watched the beginning of the Capulet party. God I had missed her laugh.

"Don't worry my love, I will get you it, I promise you" I said kissing her cheek before pulling her closer into my side.

"You better" she smiled softly placing a kiss directly above my heart.

~~~Edward~~Bella~~~

"I'm going to go for a shower" Bells announced before going upstairs. My parents and Bella's looked at me smiling.

"I can see her starting to look better already, thank you Edward" Renee said, teary-eyed and rushing over to hug me. My mom pulled me up and they each hugged me even Charlie gave me a manly hug with a pat on the back. All I did was stay by her side. I knew she would be strong and overcome this pain.

I kept quiet just smiling to myself knowing that hopefully all would be well. I might have been wrong but I just had to keep positive. Too much rubbish has happened already I just didn't need to think about what may come up next. Besides I had some Christmas presents to think about.

**BPOV**

I stood in the shower letting the strawberry suds of shampoo flow out of my hair and into the bath. I pulled the fingers of one of my hands, thinking. After finishing washing my hair and body, I decided I needed a change. I stepped out of the steamy shower and dried off and changed into some fresh sweats and one of Edward's clean band tees. I used my towel to wipe the condensation of the mirror and looked at my reflection. Apart from looking a bit pail and really tired, I still looked the same. I needed to change something though... I dried my hair and made a decision. Mom and Esme were in the kitchen cooking dinner so I went to talk to them. Edward seen me walk past and quickly squeezed my hand before letting me pass.

"Mom" I began

"Yeah Bells?" she said, they both turned and waited for me to continue.

"I think I want a hair cut"

**

* * *

**

Soo was this okay? I know it wasn't my usual funny chap but after what Bells went through there would sort of be a shocked phase... I promise my happy chappies will be back though, especially with what I've got hidden up my sleeves ;) And with the help of a certain pixie :D

**Remember review = preview! :D I love receiving the reviews you're all amazing and I want to thank you and let you know that I read all of them :)**

**Byee for now!  
Becca xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Soo I hope this chapter is okay, you could say it was a bit of a filler but I felt we needed some ExB fluff. I'm not the best at the whole serious writing. :P **

**Review = Preview and I'll try my best to update real soon :D**

**DISCLAIMER: So we all know who owns Twilight...I just wanted to create my own little plot with SM's characters :D**

**

* * *

**

It's an Edward/Bella Thing

**Special Dates and Normality**

**BPOV**

I wanted things back to normal, ever since I sat with Edward and watched R+J I've felt so much better. Even when Edward had to go back home I was able to cope and then he would sneak into my room every night. My decision to get my hair cut only turned out to be a trim, I couldn't say goodbye to my long curls. Instead I changed my room, Mom and Dad let me redecorate even if I was only going to be at school for another year or so. The change to my room was needed though; it had become outdated with the colours that were once the walls of my nursery. I went for pale blues; it gave a calming effect especially when I was suffering from those nightmares. They've died down now but I do still get them once every few nights or so. It was crazy how the help of your friends, family and Edward could do to you. News got out on what Mike did and he'd received a "visit", he was being sent to some kind of boarding school, I couldn't really care less neither did Edward, all that mattered was that he was as far away as possible from me. It was the day before Christmas Eve and I turned my focus back onto my English report on Shakespeare.

I heard tapping on my window and noticed the little stones hitting it, I grinned thinking it would be Edward and laughed when instead of Edward, it was my favourite pixie. Alice was armed with shopping bags, I sighed and went downstairs.

I opened the front door letting her in; "You know you could have just knocked on the door Ali" I giggled taking some of the bags from her and rolled my eyes when I noticed the labels on them. Designer...

"Yeah Yeah but it was so much more fun" she laughed when we got in my room. She opened my closet and started showing me the stuff she'd bought me before putting them in it.

"Ali you don't need to buy me all this stuff! What will your 'rents say when they hear how much you've spent!" I said noticing a_ very _nicepair of hi-tops, she knew me well. Although that didn't stop her adding some glittery things...

"Money shmoney, Daddy won't care, besides this is part of my Christmas present to you so Merry Christmas!" she giggled before pulling out the shoes next. She placed them on the closet shelves before she went back to look for an outfit or something. That was my guess anyway.

"Hmm..." she said in thought placing a finger to her chin. She picked out a floral dress and some tights passing them to me to try on. I rolled my eyes but followed my orders, leaving for the bathroom; we both knew that she'd win if I put up a fight. I returned and pulled on the pair of ankle boots she placed on my bed. I sat down and let her work her magic on my hair. Turns out that she only wanted add a braid, creating a headband. She put some makeup on and afterwards we talked and listened to some music.

"Belly?" she said quietly. We were lying on our backs just looking up at my ceiling.

"Yeah Ali" I replied, you knew when Alice had something serious to say when she spoke quietly so I prepared myself for whatever she had to say.

"I just wanna...I just want to say I'm really sorry that I never noticed..._him_" she said her voice laced with pain. I wiped away a stray tear and sat up pulling my best friend into a hug.

"It's okay Ali, you all stopped him before...well, you know." I said shuddering at the thought of what could have happened.

"I know but I still feel guilty...I'm angry that I never kept a better eye on you" she said sniffling.

"Yeah... but you can't look out for me all the time, you were having fun, the past's the past and thank god that _he's _gone" I said squeezing her hand that I held, I pulled her into a hug again and we laughed when she realised that the mascara could have ran. We went downstairs to get something to drink, I had no idea why I was all dressed up but I knew something was up, especially when I was speaking to Edward last night before we went to sleep.

I gasped when a pair of hands covered my eyes. I froze but then relaxed when I recognised the familiar scent of Edward's aftershave.

"Okay don't worry it's only me" he said still covering my eyes; he started guiding me somewhere, outside?

"You couldn't wear something a bit dressier?" Alice said from behind us.

"And take away some of the eyes from Bella? No way besides it's not a fashion show we're going to Alice."

"Where are we going then?" I asked feeling the cool breeze on my face. I heard a car door open and soon I was sat down, Edward uncovered my eyes and I finally seen what he was wearing. He wore grey denim jeans, a dark grey t-shirt and a button up shirt left open on top.

"You'll just have to wait and see Belly" Alice giggled, I rolled my eyes, surprises weren't exactly my favourite thing. Edward chuckled and closed the door taking the jacket Alice handed to him for me and then he got in the driver's side. Alice waved as we drove away; Edward put a CD in the stereo and soon a mix of all our favourite songs were playing.

"You look beautiful like always Bells" he smiled placing a kiss on the knuckles of my hand that he held.

"It's a wonder what a dress and some make-up can do" I joked, sitting back in my seat I looked at the surroundings passing by.

"Soo... do I get to know where we're going now?" I asked, Edward chuckled but then answered.

"I guess so" he sighed, "Well first of all I'm treating my gorgeous girlfriend to a very nice meal and then we're going to a party"

"Sounds good, where's the party at?"

"The school gym" he smirked.

"Are you hiding something that I should know?" I asked

"Well...Alice and Rose just couldn't help but organise a sort of party especially for you, you could say it's the real version of the prom" he smiled "They knew you'd like it because we wouldn't have to get all dressed up in tuxes and floor length dresses and of course it's only going to be friends and family. Let's just say that our Mom's wanted to join in on the fun..." he smirked "I wasn't meant to tell you this but just try to act surprised" he said, we reached Sergio's and walked hand in hand inside.

"I'll try"

~~~Edward~~Bella~~~

**EPOV**

**~Neon Trees – Animal~**

Tonight was going great this was how prom was meant to be like. After a great meal at Sergio's we headed to school, it wasn't the best venue but Alice managed to transform it into a nightclub. Everyone hugged Bella and I stood by her side the whole time, teacher's greeted her, asking if she was well. I decided it was time to dance, I apologised to whoever it was we were talking to and pulled Bella towards the makeshift dance floor, we laughed when I walked into a chair and couldn't stop while we danced. I smirked seeing Bella was still without her shoes on and when The Gossip – _Standing In The Way Of Control_ was playing and I noticed _her _my smile was wiped straight off my face and replaced with a glare. I was furious seeing Tanya and her minions there. Bella placed both hands on my cheek looking into my eyes, trying to calm me; I continued to glare at Tanya. Bella turned and followed where I was looking and dropped her head and her hands. I quickly took hold of her hands kissing her cheek. Alice and Rosalie got Bella to dance with them and the guys while I stormed over to Tanya.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I asked her through gritted teeth.

"I couldn't miss the party for little Miss Perfect over there could I Eddie" she smirked taking a sip of her drink. What the hell did I see in her?

"Oh but Tan, she's not so perfect especially since Mike-" Kate laughed.

"Don't you dare..." I practically snarled.

"Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do Eddie?" Tanya smiled "innocently".

I stepped forward, fear flashed in her eyes and she took a step back. "Call me Eddie one more time..." I glared. I felt a hand on my chest and instantly calmed when I seen it was Bella with the girls and Em and Jazz behind her.

"Well what d'ya know Eddie here has an army" Jessica snorted.

"Shut up Jessica" we all said.

"Problem Tanya?" Rose asked with a calm look on her face, she wasn't happy...

"Yup Little Miss Perfect stole my man even after she told me they weren't in love" she said folding her arms, giving the stink eye at Bella who did the exact same.

"Well can't blame Edward for falling for Belly here so if you wouldn't mind could you take your minions to another party so you could any someone else?" Em asked stepping forward blocking me and Bella from Tanya's sight.

"We were just leaving this stupid party anyway" Kate said linking arms with Tanya while they "swung their hips", walking away with Lauren and Jessica following.

"Thanks guys" Bells smiled pulling them into a group hug. She stood back looking at Alice. "Ali this party isn't stupid, it's the best" she grinned giving her one final hug before she danced her way back to the dance floor pulling me by my hand.

The party was planned to finish soon so after some more fast-beat songs, the slow-dance songs started to play. I held Bella close to my body while we slowed danced to _Collide_.

**The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you, yeah**

I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find you and I collide

I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know  
I'm always on your mind

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find you and I collide

Don't stop here  
I lost my place  
I'm close behind

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find you and I collide

You finally find you and I collide  
You finally find you and I collide

"I love you Bella Swan" I said placing my forehead against hers.

"I love you too Edward Cullen" she smirked before kissing me. For all I knew it was as if it was only my girl and I dancing. It was as if the rest of the world disappeared and only _By Your Side _could be heard while we swayed.

**You think I'd leave your side baby  
You know me better than that  
You think I'd leave you down when you're down on your knees  
I wouldn't do that**

I'll tell you you're right when you want  
And if only you could see into me  
Oh when you're cold, I'll be there  
Hold you tight to me

When you're on the outside baby and you can't get in  
I will show you, you're so much better than you know  
When you're lost and you're alone and you can't get back again  
I will find you darling and I will bring you home  
And if you want to cry  
I am here to dry your eyes  
And in no time, you'll be fine

You think I'd leave your side baby  
You know me better than that  
You think I'd leave you down when you're down on your knees  
I wouldn't do that

I'll tell you you're right when you want  
And if only you could see into me

Oh when you're cold, I'll be there  
Hold you tight to me  
Oh when you're low  
I'll be there by your side baby

Oh when you're cold, I'll be there  
Hold you tight to me  
Oh when you're low  
I'll be there by your side baby

"Why were we enemies for so long?" she asked resting her head on my shoulder.

"I have no idea" I chuckled

"So this is the final song" Emmett's voice filled the room from the microphone he spoke in. "This song is especially for Ed and B, thank god you realised that you were meant to be together he laughed before jumping off the make-shift stage grabbing Rose's hand and starting to dance with her, Alice and Jazz soon joined in and our parents followed. I put my arms around her waist and swayed us to _Crazier_.

**I've never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go  
Till you open the door  
There's so much more  
I've never seen it before**

I was trying to fly  
But I couldn't find wings  
Then you came along  
And you changed everything

You lift my feet off the ground  
Spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier.

Watched from a distance as you  
Made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know  
How that would feel  
And you made it so real

You showed me something that I couldn't see  
Opened my eyes and you made me believe

You lift my feet off the ground  
Spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier, oh

I chuckled when I lifted her up and spun her, I could sense our parents watching but still spun us around to the music.

Baby, you showed me what living is for  
I don't want to hide anymore

You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier  
Crazier, crazier

I sat on the bleachers and watched as she said goodbye to everyone and attacked our friends and family with hugs. I walked up to her and she saved her last hug for me. I held her bridal style in my arms and kissed her. All was forgotten until we heard Charlie clear his throat, Bella blushed while the others laughed and I just stood there with a smug smile on my face. Alice skipped away to where our stuff was and handed Bella her heels and sent us on our way. We tried to stay to help but she was having none of it. I pulled up in front of her house and we headed to her room. I would have to go home when Renee and Charlie got back but I would soon return.

"Thank you for a perfect night" she smiled softly while she pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She had come back from the bathroom now dressed in her pj bottoms and one of my tops.

"No problem" I smiled walking towards her so I could hug her from behind. We looked at our reflection... I pulled out my cell and decided I'd get a picture of us, I held it above us and she smiled, turning her head so I could kiss her while getting a picture. I set it as my new wallpaper and after looking at old pictures of us- somewhere pretty funny because we clearly didn't want to get pictures with each other when we were younger- I headed home since Charlie and Renee had returned. I promised Bella I would be back soon before I closed the door behind me and headed out to my car.

Life was great now. I had all I needed and that was some awesome friends and my gorgeous girl.

**

* * *

**

Good? Bad? Please let me know! :D You're reviews help me out big time :D

**Soo I was wondering if we had any thoughts on what we wanted to happen next :) send me a pm all ideas are appreciated :D **

**I'm planning on updating the website after this so if you want to see outfits, listen to songs etc. head over to the site :D The link is on my profile :) x**

**Byee for now! **

**Becca xx **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone sorry I've took my time updating this but like I said on my profile. Things caught up with me and I wasn't in the best mood to write, I'm sorry if this seems rushed but I didn't want to keep you all waiting any longer. I hope it's readable though :) **

**DISCLAIMER: You must know the score now lol :P**

**

* * *

**

It's an Edward/Bella Thing

**Forget Juliet When I Have Bella**

**BPOV**

"Edward Cullen I know you're in there with Bella!" I heard Esme say from the other side of the door; I opened my eyes but closed them again after the attack of the bright light coming through the curtains.

"Isabella Swan you and Edward need to get up now!" My Mom joined in. _Please leave us alone, I just wanna stay in this nice...warm...bed with a sleeping half-naked Edward beside me..._

"If Edward doesn't wake up now, I'll get my gun" Dad warned and then all of a sudden Edward shot up, I fell on the ground with shock. Edward ran around my room searching for something out of his stuff to wear and it wasn't until he was looking for his other Nike sneaker that he noticed me, still on the floor beside my bed. He smirked while I "pouted" but he then walked to me and held his hands out for me to take to help me up. I quickly dressed, pulling my hair into a messy ponytail because I felt pretty conscious with Edward watching me change. After I was ready Edward took a deep breath before opening my bedroom door to both our parents waiting outside.

"Jeez Dad you almost made Edward give me a concussion" I whined still holding a hand to my now sensitive spot on my head. Our Dads chuckled while our Moms just headed back downstairs satisfied that we were now up. _Yeah Mom thanks so much for asking if it hurts. _Edward chuckled as if he had read my mind and kissed my sore spot heading back in to get my duffel bag that I was taking. He must have kept his in his car...

I followed behind everyone as we left the house, to get to our cars. Edward and I's parents were sharing a car while Em drove his monster jeep with Ali, Jazz and Rose inside and Edward and I went in his car. We pulled away from the curb and drove behind each other towards our lodge where we were going to spend Christmas and New Year.

We were just passing the sign on the way out of Forks when my cell started ringing; it was Alice so I put it on speaker. Edward turned the volume down; you could still faintly hear Kings of Leon playing in the background.

"Hello?" I said

"ROAD TRIP BABY!" Emmett yelled, Edward chuckled while watching the others ahead.

I grinned "Yup, hmm Em? You haven't had any energy drinks have you?" yeah we all knew he had. He laughed but went along with it, replying as if he was hurt by my accusation.

"Really Belly? Do you _really_ think I've had some of those _horrible_ things that we all know make me crazy?"

"Well I dunno bout the energy drinks making you crazy Em..." Edward teased making me giggle.

"Hey!"

"Alright time for you to focus on the road Em" Alice giggled.

"So, we were gonna have a break but your 'rents said we could swap drivers and get to the lodge faster, you okay with that?" she asked, I looked at Edward and all he did was nod.

"Yeah we're fine with that Ali, pulling over at next lay-by?" I asked

"Yup there's one coming up in a couple minutes see you guys in a sec!" she said before hanging up. I put my cell back in my bag and waited for us to stop. We all got out of the cars to all talk over the plan getting to the lodge. Em decided to put some rubbish in the garbage can so jogged back to the jeep he opened the passenger door and picked up four or five cans of energy drink. _Wow he was going to pass out sooner or later_. We headed back to the cars; I drove this time while Carlisle drove the Mercedes.

Em wiped his hands on the front of his jeans and jumped into the back seat pulling Rosalie in beside him. Jasper got into the driver's seat with Alice sitting in the passenger's seat. I giggled seeing Edward cringing, my guess was because someone else was driving his baby.

"Do I not look hot driving your car baby?" I giggled when we started driving again.

"Er..yup...please keep looking at the road love" he practically begged making me giggle once again.

~~~Edward~~Bella~~~

**EPOV**

I have to admit it was pretty hot seeing Bella drive my car, even though I was also distracted because I didn't want her to crash it, I also had the thought of just telling Bella to pull over and kiss her.

We reached the lodge around lunch time and we decided to pack away our stuff while Mom and Renee volunteered to cook lunch for us all. Bella and I were going to stay in her room while Alice and Jazz stayed in my room and Em and Rose stayed in the spare guest room. Bella flopped onto her back on the bed, after we finished hanging up our clothes and I joined her, that's when I caught up on that much needed kiss...

~~~Edward~~Bella~~~

"Alright guys one present to open before we head to our rooms" my dad announced after we had finished watching a movie we had rented. It was almost half ten at night, and knowing that Em would probably act like a little kid tomorrow, we decided on going to bed earlier than normal. We let the girls go first; they picked a gift from under the tree and returned to their seats. Then the guys including me picked our own one to open. Mine was a small rectangular box, wrapped in silver metallic gift-wrap with a tag saying it was from Bella. Each couple took turns, Mom and Dad went first then Charlie and Renee and then the rest of us. Mom and Dad both had tickets to go to Rio from Charlie and Renee. Charlie got a new watch and Renee got a new makeup kit from Bella. Em got a new iPod from his Mom and Dad and Rose got a subscription to her favourite car magazine. Yeah although Rose may seem like the girly and pretty in pink kinda chick, she's got great knowledge in how to fix up cars. Alice got a spa trip for three while Jazz got a Civil War movie box set. They were all happy with their gifts and now it was Bella and I's turn.

Bella got one of the gifts I had gotten her, I knew which one it was and I was looking forward to see her face when she knew I had remembered. Along with the brand new copy of Romeo and Juliet I had gotten her, I had also gotten her an autographed picture from that Leonardo guy and the chick that played Juliet. Yeah that Claire chick or whatever her name was –Bella would kill me if she knew I still didn't know their names- pretty but forget Juliet when I have Bella. Bella was my very own Juliet; well...at least she was the same age as me and not thirteen or something.

After lots of kisses, tight hugs and a clearing of Charlie's throat, Bella furiously blushed but sat back so I could open my gift. I slowly pulled at the paper, revealing a sort of jewellery box; I smirked at Bella before opening it revealing a leather wrist cuff with my family's crest on it. I let her help me put it on before pulling her into a tight hug refraining from making Charlie clearing his throat again. We said our goodnights before heading to our rooms, well not before warning that "there should be no funny business" that clearly got us running into our rooms before even more embarrassment and possibly even version two of "the talk". Bella giggled at the look on my face while she got under the covers, my shocked face soon turned into a smirk and then I was tickling my gorgeous girlfriend making her turn a light shade of pink.

"aah-stop-tickling-me-can't-breathe!" she gasped in between her giggles. After a while I decided to let her go, she "pouted" and turned onto her side with her back to me. All it took was some small kisses along her jaw line and then we were making out.

That was a great way to end the night...

~~~Edward~~Bella~~~

**BPOV**

"It's Christmas!" Emmett yelled bouncing on our bed. Edward grumbled and pulled me closer to him.

"Go away Em" he said pulling the cover closer to his head.

"Nope no you don't! Mrs C's got pancakes cooking!" Em said pulling Edward out of bed by his leg. You heard a thump as Edward fell on the floor and it turned into the guys messing around. I pulled on my dressing gown and put my hair into a ponytail, rolling my eyes as I pulled a wet wipe from the packet to wipe my face. I stepped around the guys and out of our room, at this point Jasper ran past me and joined in. And we're meant to be legal adults...

After breakfast, Emmett _and _Alice were jumping at us to open our presents. I sat on one of the couches while Edward sat on the floor in front of me between my legs. We all took turns open our presents, I got a Pandora bracelet with lots of charms from everyone and some new books and art stuff. Edward got a lot of music stuff and some cash, oh and a...embarrassing gift from Em and Rose but that was quickly hidden what with the parents in the same room. Alice got a lot of money to spend on clothes and make-up, so did Rosalie and the guys got new football tops and some other stuff. Mom got a photo album full of pictures of Esme, Carlisle, her and Dad and Edward and me. There were plenty of baby pictures of Edward and I in them, and of course perfume, and that sort of stuff. Esme got pretty much the same. Dad got a joke sign to put in his cruiser and some new fishing gear, Carlisle, new notebooks, stationary and a new laptop.

After tidying up, the 'rents left to finish up lunch while us guys got dressed and decided to go on a walk outside, I decided to grab my camera for pictures. Alice took the camera from me and skipped ahead, already snapping away. Even when it was frosty, Alice and Rose looked perfect in their designer clothes. I just simply wore a beanie on my head and lots of layers. Edward decided he'd had enough of me walking beside him and made me get on his back.

"You better hold on tight spider monkey" he smirked starting to spin us around, I squealed because we were pretty near to the water and that meant if it was cold in the summer it would be even worse in the winter. Em joined in with Rose on his back and soon it turned into one of those battles. Of course they cheated though, because Em stuck his foot out tripping Edward up and now here we are Edward and I soaked and shivering while we walking back to the lodge.

"I'm so getting you back for that" I muttered to Emmett, storming to the one of the two bathrooms so I could warm up in the shower. Alice passed me some clothes through the door before I jumped in and after peeling off the cold, wet pieces of fabric off of me I stood under the hot spray for what felt like forever. Once dried, I rolled my eyes at Alice's outfit choice for me. I pulled on the short lacy dress and also wore a pair of very skinny jeans. Although I had worn most of the stuff Alice had given me I was not going to wear the heels, Ugg boots would do just fine while we were here.

I quickly dried my hair into its curls and Edward came in our room, with a towel hanging on one of his shoulders over his bare chest. His wet hair was a mess but it was a hot mess. He only wore jeans and it took a lot of strength not to just switch off my blow dryer and attack him with kisses. He crawled over the bed and placed a kiss on the top of my shoulder. I put the blow dryer away and stood, standing in between his legs and pulled my fingers through his hair. I placed kisses all over his face, he softly smiled with his eyes closed. We had to be interrupted though...

"Foods ready! Oh... sorry" Alice giggled appearing in the doorway but then quickly disappearing again.

Edward sighed, opening his eyes and smiling up at me, he stood up kissing me once before taking my hand and leading us to the Kitchen/Dining room. Everyone sat around the table, Em, Jazz, Alice and Rose all smirked; I had a feeling this was going to be an interesting family meal...

We said grace and began eating, our parents had quiet conversation between each other, then Emmett spoke up.

"So Bella and Edward, what were you guys up to last night?" he smirked; he wouldn't!

"Yeah all I heard was Bella giggling saying "can't breathe"" Rose snorted; please kill me now! I felt the heat on my face. I place my hand over my face, hiding away. Alice and Jasper had joined in with the pair's laughter while our parents just smirked.

"I was just tickling her" Edward smirked.

"Yeah that's what he said!" both Rose and Alice said loudly at the same time before bursting out laughing. Mom and Esme had joined in at this point while Carlisle and Dad tried to keep "serious".

"Okay... I'm full now thanks for the food Mom, thanks Renee. I think I might go for a nap, Bells you comin'?" Edward said quickly standing from his seat, this whole conversation was becoming unbearable over half an hour this has went on for... I nodded and also stood.

"Thanks Mom, Thanks Es" I smiled, still blushing furiously. We had almost reached our room when Dad spoke up.

"Just make sure it's only a nap going on in there" he chuckled making, Em and Jazz burst out laughing yet again.

Well I'm happy hearing that some people find it humorous...not. I huffed when my back hit the mattress of our bed. Edward joined me and I cuddled into his side.

"Just ignore the guys if they're getting to you Bells, I love you"

I yawned; definitely feeling tired "love you too".

**

* * *

**

Okay so I hope it was okay to read... :)

**So this particular sad event basically gets to me every year. I won't go into details as I don't particularly like talking...well typing about it. But basically two years ago a relative of mine was murdered and still no one has been jailed or punished. It is difficult as it was a very close relative to me. **

**But Anywhoo, even though it is tough, I have plenty of happy memories with them, that's all I've got to remember :) **

**I don't exactly know where this story is going I just kinda go with the flow sort of thing :D I mostly go along with whatever funny things appear in my head :P What I do know is that hopefully in the next chapter Bells and Edward will be heading to Seattle :)**

**So review = preview and I'm gonna try my best to try and get a quick update to you all :)**

**Byee for now! **

**Becca xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**So a very big apology for me taking my time getting this to you :P And another huge one for the decision I've had to make but I'll wait and tell you all at the end of this, my minds a bit sidetracked (ain't it always :P) so if this chappie ain't the best...well now you know :D**

**Enjoy Anyway :)**

**DISCLAIMER: SM owns Twilight and the characters of this story, I own the plot of this story and any of the changes to their personalities :) Gotta unleash my imagination ;D**

* * *

**It's an Edward/Bella Thing**

**Before The Clock Struck Midnight**

"Sit still Bella!" Alice whined slightly annoyed, I couldn't help that I was fidgeting on my seat. I guess if I didn't sit still I'll get mascara stuck in my eye.

"Sorry" I mumbled, letting her apply one more coat before she applied some lipstick, she took a step back and sighed.

"Well, even with you fidgeting, you still look gorgeous" she grinned "Now go get your stubborn little butt into that bathroom to get changed into this" she said handing me some clothes and a shoe box, pulling me up so I could follow her orders.

"Can I not pick my own clothes Ali?" I whined when I got to the bathroom door.

"No" she laughed "like I said you're stubborn, anyway since you love me so much you'll wear the dress I got you for a late Christmas present" she grinned, I rolled my eyes and closed the bathroom door behind me. Alice wasn't going to take no for an answer. I sighed pulling the black dress on and then stepping into the death traps that I was meant to walk in. I stepped out the bathroom into Edward and I's hotel room, yesterday we left the lodge and all headed to Seattle for the New Year's celebrations. Fortunately, I got to pick my own outfit for Edward and I's meal tomorrow at the Space Needle.

Rosalie was finishing applying her lip gloss and Alice was spraying hairspray in her newly curled hair. I was having a weird sense of de ja vu because we always seem to be getting ready together. I practiced walking by walking across the room towards the bedroom door. Rosalie makes a wolf-whistle towards me and Alice has one of her excited moments where she jumps on the spot and claps.

"I'm gonna fall you know" I roll my eyes warning Alice.

"No you're not especially when you've got Edward beside you" she smirked before she started cleaning away the makeup into her big case.

"Got that right" a voice from behind said, I jumped and then couldn't help but relax with a grin on my face when I felt my favourite pair of arms wrap round my waist.

"Ever heard of knocking?" I teased turning round so I could look at him, he was smartly dressed with shirt and dress pants on. I stood up on my toes and quickly pecked his lips, I laughed at the pout he gave me and just before I was going to step up again to kiss him Alice stuck her hand in front of my face.

"Nope you are _not _messing up your lipstick, you'll just have to wait until midnight" she smirked slowly taking her hand away and then skipping to my wardrobe to get the jacket I only wore when going out, which had started to be more often.

"Tough" Edward chuckled before he surprised me by crushing his lips against mine, he dipped us and Rosalie snorted.

"Hey! Leave it for the bedroom!" Em laughed diving into our room with Jazz not far behind. Alice had an angry look on her face and I knew I was in trouble...

"Perfect. Just great now Edward and Bella look like clowns with all that lipstick smudged around their mouths"

"Sorry Alice" I blushed while Edward chuckled, I looked up and couldn't stop the loud laugh from escaping my mouth; Alice's description was so perfect. I licked the tip of my thumb and wiped the lipstick smudge from his face. Alice handed him a wet wipe and then he used it to clean off my own lipstick smudge.

Alice smirked before she left with her arm linked with Jasper and I knew I was forgiven. I would have said Rosalie did the same but instead the big bear that's Em carried her bridal style out of our room. I shrugged on my jacket and Edward did the same with his and we locked up, walking with our hands joined as we walked to our parents and friends who stood in reception. Edward and I had no idea where we were going but the others seemed to. We walked outside and our parents stopped us before we got into our limo for the night. Alice, Jazz, Rose and Em already sat inside it so Edward and I shared a confused look when Carlisle gave us a masquerade mask each.

"You guys are getting to spend you new years at a Masquerade party while us parents are heading for a different party...more for our age" he smirked.

"Thanks Dad, we'll call you at midnight" Edward smiled before giving his dad a manly hug and Esme a kiss on the cheek. I smiled at my parents that stood by their car and my dad gave a wave while my Mom just grinned giving me a wink. I gave both Carlisle and Esme a kiss on the cheek before I got into the limo with Edward following behind. I laughed at the others all sat wearing their masks. All of the girls wore lace masks but with different colours, mine was a peachy pink colour with black lace. Rosalie's and Alice's ones also had black lace except Rose's was red and Alice's was silver. Jasper's mask was blue, Emmett's was burgundy and Edward had a black one. He helped me tie mine and we all got pictures and took a sneaky drink of the champagne that was in the bucket of ice.

We sang and laughed while the driver drove us to wherever this party was going to be. I had heard of this party before and thought that you had to be over twenty-one to get in but somehow our parents got us in. Soon we had pulled up in front of the club and we easily got inside and soon we were dancing away on the dance floor. I could sense guys watching and if I never had Edward always dancing with me with his arms round my waist, I would have felt uncomfortable. We had just over two hours until the year 2011 came.

**EPOV**

Some of these guys seriously need to stop staring at my girl. It's like being in a room full of the dogs back home like Black and Newton. Well they better stay away because Bells is mine. I guess the alcohol has kicked in from the shots we had been given, supposingly my Uncle or something owned this club and Dad had somehow gotten us in. The possessive side of me was beginning to make an appearance. We had about another hour to go before the clock struck twelve and I could tell the alcohol was also making Bella a bit more confident. For example if you asked a sober Bella to sing karaoke in a club, she would just laugh at you and say no. But now since Bella has become a bit...well feisty I now stand at the front of the stage proudly watching my girlfriend picking out a song to sing with Rose and Alice picking out as well. There was no way us guys were singing today, we'd leave it for our superhot girlfriends.

Alice went first singing "I'm Yours" then afterwards these other girls sang and then Rose came on singing "Ignorance" before it was Bella's turn. The crowd cheered and I was kinda left shocked at the confidence Bella had while she sang and danced to "What the Hell". I grinned at her while she rocked out to the song shaking her hips.

At the end of the song she just dropped the microphone and dived off the stage, well into my arms. She giggled against my neck as I turned to carry her back to her booth, I was gonna order one more drink before the champagne got handed out for the midnight celebrations. Our waitress left and Bella grinned; we both still had our masks on and Bella's mask made her chocolate coloured eyes stand out even more. We got our drinks and after one more dance together, Bella broke our comfortable silence. She took her arms away from around my neck and took a step back looking sad. Uh oh...

"You should be with someone prettier than me..." she almost said to herself, I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Bells c'mon you mean the world to me" I said frustrated that we were really having this argument just minutes before 2011.

"Yeah I know but I just think you deserve so much better than me" she slurred slightly.

"It's actually the opposite Bells"

"Do you love me?"

"No" and with that she sighed sadly and turned to walk away. Everyone started counting down and just before Bella was out of reach, I grabbed her hand and spun her towards me.

"I abso-freaking-lutely adore you silly girl" I smirked just before everyone cheered and confetti began to fall. I crushed my lips against hers and pulled her mask off. I delicately placed kisses over her face and held her close to me.

"Never ever say I deserve better because you're the best girl out there for me Bells" I said against her hair, hugging her, "Happy New Year" I smiled.

"Happy New Year Edward" she smiled softly kissing me before the others interrupted us. We hugged and danced before Bella and I excused us to call our parents. I helped her pull on my jacket when we got outside and I put my cell phone onto speaker just as Mom answered.

"Happy New Year my little babies!" Mom giggled, oh god too much champagne for her I guess.

"Yay Esme!" Bella squealed, oh god she was the double of Alice when she's had alcohol, this isn't good. I snapped out of my thoughts when Bella and Mom's conversation on their favourite cocktails was brought up. Supposingly Bella liked the purple ones because they were "pretty".

"Ookay I wanna go back in and party some more so send our love to Dad and the Swan's for me Mom" I said trying to cut off this conversation when Mom said she liked the "Sex on the Beach" one...yikes.

"Aww okay I understand" she sighed but blew her "sadness" when she giggled "Love you Edward, and you too Bella!"

"Love you too Mom" I said and smiled when Bella said the exact same.

"Okay lets party some more" I grinned putting my cell in my pocket and kissing Bella, before I put her mask back on for her and led us back inside.

~~~Edward~~Bella~~~

So after a couple hours of sensitive stomachs and attempting to eat toast, Bella and I had recovered from the aftermath of last night's partying and were getting ready for our trip to the Space Needle. She was getting ready in the bathroom while I changed in the bedroom.

I sprayed the aftershave she had gotten me on and started to tie my tie, well I got as far as crossing it over and then I was stunned at how gorgeous my girl looked now that she had opened the bathroom door to reveal the stunning dress she wore. Not that any of her other dresses looked ugly but this one was different. Maybe it was because although it wouldn't be something she'd usually wear; she picked it herself. The tie was forgotten and a heavy make-out session happened before we left.

We made our way to the Space Needle and had our meal before having some fun at the other things you can do there. We got pictures taken in front of the green screen they had and then went to see the view from the observation deck. We got a couple to take a few pictures of us and then we decided to call it a night. We'll definitely be going back there in the future; maybe it'll be to propose to her who knows what the future holds.

* * *

**So I'm thinking the ending is a meh moment :P I could have written more on the date but I really wanted to get this to you quicker and plus my times running out :( I might do an extended version of it once this story is finished...**

**Now I have to break the bad news to you all... :(**

**So I've said before about exams coming up so... due to the revision I need to do and all the pressure I'm feeling. I've decided it be best if I maybe have a little break from fanfic. What I mean is updating times will be changed to when I possibly have free time, which by the looks at my grades at the moment...won't be every fortnight. My exams run for a month (May) and revision needs to start now, so this may possibly be one of the last updates for over a fortnight or so. It's the same for C/SWD. I'm going to try and still write as much as I can so I don't lose the love for these stories (lol best way to describe it :P)**

**I'll add a little note every now and then on my profile to let you know how things are going :P**

**Sorry everyone :( :D**

**Byee for now! **

**Becca xx**


	14. Chapter 14: Part One

**So I am very sorry for the looong delay :P Here yet another reason why this chapter wasn't on here earlier...it's basically the same reason as why I hadn't updated C/SWD but then there's also the fact that the other day when I was planning to update, my memory stick with everything went missing :/ Yeah life is just one big rollercoaster for me :D**

**Anywhoo apologies also for the length of this chapter, I actually have this fundraising party I'm going to today for a Cancer Support Charity so I'm splitting the chapter into two parts. Hopefully if all goes well and I'm not in Zombie mode tomorrow – there's a campout also tonight for it :P Lots of people and I don't think I trust falling asleep in there when they could easily draw on my face :L- I'll get part two of this chapter to you tomorrow if not, the beginning of next week.**

**I have to warn you that I am ready and waiting with a pillow to hide when you reach the end of this chappie...pleaase don't hate me *hides* :P Oh and there's a bit of a fast forward from New Year...A few months to be exact :)**

**Now I'll shut up now and let you read this :)**

**Sorry for any errors, it was a very quick lookover and of course everyone makes mistakes :P**

**DISCLAIMER: Shouldn't we know already? ;D**

* * *

**It's an Edward/Bella Thing**

**Rewind**

"Bells don't you think you should tell Edward that you've been accepted to Florida?" Ali said during one of her visits to play Bella Barbie.

"Yeah I'll speak to him tonight about it" I nodded, I had left it for some time now and we only had three more months to go before we graduated. I just worried about what his reaction would be, he knew that I would love to go there to major in English but what he didn't know is that I hoped that if I'd be there straight away with no hard decisions to make.

"Good" she said, she tidied away her GHD's and sprayed some hair spray on my hair. When she had finished clearing away her stuff she sat beside me on my bed.

"I'm worried what he'll say Ali, at first I thought I'd be able to go to Washington Uni with him but when I heard you and Jasper were going I had decided that I wanted to go, that was months ago before me and Edward got together and although he knew I wanted to maybe go to Florida, I'm afraid he will be upset that I haven't told him until now..." I said rambling away by then.

"You've just got to take the risk Belly, I can stay here when you tell him if you want..." she offered holding me in a hug.

"No it's fine but I promise that if anything happens I'll tell you straight away" I said into her shoulder.

"Okay well I'll leave you for now, bye Belly" she smiled kissing my cheek before skipping out the room with her bag.

"Bye" I sighing, lying down on my bed and looking up at the pattern on my ceiling.

How was I going to do this?

"Alice let me in" Edward said, making me jump. He was leaning against the doorway just watching me. I could see in his eyes that he knew...

**EPOV**

I was finding it difficult trying to stay calm; I stood in the doorway just watching her looking up at the ceiling. Alice let me in when she was on her way out and after waving goodbye I noticed Bella had some mail. One was an opened letter from Florida University and I knew immediately that she had applied and by her grades she'd probably been accepted too. I knew exactly what her decision was straight away without even feeling the need to ask her. I had no control of her life but I felt hurt that she couldn't tell me earlier. I lost my patience when she didn't say anything after I acknowledged myself.

"Why didn't you tell me you applied to Florida?" I said slamming the letter down. I tried so hard to keep it cool but I couldn't help the pain in my chest now that Bella and I's relationship was being cut short. I had already agreed that I was going to stay close to home and I couldn't change it.

"Because...I had always wanted to go there, I applied months ago, before we got together and I knew you really wanted to go to New England..."

"Bella, you could have at least told me earlier! Yeah I wanted to go to New England but you told me you wanted us both to go to Washington Uni instead" I said pulling at my hair and pacing her room.

"I know that but Florida's been my dream since, forever Edward" she said sniffling. I hated myself so much for making her cry but she made me feel like crying too. There was no turning back though; we have no rewind button...

"So I guess you've made your decision for us then..." I said taking a deep breath and waiting for my heart to break.

"I'm sorry Edward, we could try the long distance relationship..." she said biting her lip.

"I don't think we could do that, it would hurt too much...friends I guess" I sighed, she nodded. I couldn't stand here any longer I needed to leave and just be by myself. I made a quick goodbye and practically ran out to my car, slamming the steering wheel before driving to the trail to our meadow. It seems to be the place where I let out my anger.

I reached the tree I kicked those few months earlier, I hoped that like the last time Bella would appear touching my shoulder and pulling me into her arms. That never did happen though; I let the tears escape knowing that no-one would see me at this time of night. My Mom would be expecting me home soon but I needed to clear my head and clean my now bloody knuckles.

I got back into the car and rested my head on the steering wheel, I was getting constant calls from Em and Alice but I needed space. Then my Mom called and I knew I had to answer so I wouldn't worry her.

"Hi mom" I sighed wiping my face with my free hand.

"Edward dear, please be home soon. I know you and Bella have had a...moment; Renee called so that's how I know. You can talk to me when you get here" she said on the verge of begging me to come home, she knew I could get pretty...emotional.

"Yeah ma" I said taking a deep breath, I felt calmer so I said bye and hung up and turned on the ignition to go home.

Thoughts went through my head as I drove, I calculated how long we'd have until Bella left. Four months had come and gone quickly since our New Year celebrations, our final exams were complete and school finished up late May. It was the last day of April so less than a month of being so close to Bella and soon we'd be going our separate ways. I had to accept it though; she was going to be following her dreams. Maybe it was karma kicking me in the ass for all those years I was mean to her, maybe it's just fate telling us that now is just not the right time and maybe our time will come after college when we're older.

Yeah maybe that's it, I'm not going to lie and say it won't hurt like a bitch but maybe it's for the best.

I pulled up in front of the house and just sat in the now silent car, it was getting pretty dark now and out the corner of my eye I spotted Mom peeking out the window just watching me. I sighed and got out and prepped myself up for the long heart to heart I was gonna have with her.

She sat me down on the couch beside her; Dad would most likely be out to do night-shift at the hospital so it was just me and her. She let me sit in silence with my head in my hands for what felt like an hour before she pulled me in a hug.

"I know it's tough Edward but just keep in mind that maybe it's the right thing to do, letting you both follow your dreams and then you can get back together in the future" she smiled softly at me when she let me out of her arms.

"Yeah maybe" I nodded, looking down at the ground, "I feel like I've broke Bella's heart though Mom" I said, beginning to panic, what if I had?

"You haven't dear, yeah she might be feeling hurt but so are you. Your hearts' are not broken though you've got each other's heart right in there" she said tapping my chest "Your Dad and I had a rough spot you know, so did Renee and Charlie. You and Bella may have thought it was so easy but the truth is it wasn't just a smooth ride. Our lives were rollercoaster's but we just had to ride them. Charlie left to study to become a cop, your father studied to become a doctor and I studied at home to be an interior designer. Renee never was sure what she wanted to do; she just wanted to be a stay at home mom. Your Grandfather, Edward Senior did not accept you're Dad and I's relationship until we married and along you came" she smiled.

I wasn't in the mood to talk but I was ready to listen, I knew somehow my Mom would help me feel at least just a bit better.

"Sure you had our acceptance but not everyone's relationships the same. Renee missed Charlie dearly when he had to move to Seattle to study for some time. She could have moved but she wanted to stay at home. They split up for a few months during that time but after realising how much they missed each other they got back together as "friends" until Charlie returned to Forks. They married and along came little Bella. Now you and Bella's love story, again it's different but compared to our stories yours seems to be so much more...dramatic? But that's what makes the people you both are now, you've just got to try and accept it like you've said you want to do and in a few years, you and Bella could be together again" she said placing her hand on my cheek.

"Thanks Mom" I said, kissing her cheek and pulling her into a hug.

"It's okay Son, if you need to talk to me or listen to me rambling on again just let me know" she said squeezing me.

I nodded and said goodnight, I headed upstairs and got a shower and got ready for bed and also gave Em a call to say I'm okay, I wasn't ready to face Alice just yet though. I had a lack of sleep because I was deliberating on whether or not I should send Bella a text.

**I'm sorry about earlier Bells, I still love you, I want you to know that, always xxx – E**

I clicked send and waited to see if I would receive a reply and after what felt like the longest wait ever, I did.

**I'm sorry too. I love you too so much, hopefully after like four years we can see where we are then xxxx – B**

I was hoping to have a major in Music and Bella was wanting to major in English, I had no idea how long it would take but hopefully it will fly by and I'll get to be with Bella again.

* * *

***Still hiding :P* I'm really sorry if you think Edward made his decision to just be friends for now with Bella too fast but he was hurting :/ Maybe it's for the best because not all relationships go smoothly not that I have much experience of them but seeing what others have been through teaches me a bit about them. I felt I needed to add the fast forward bit because there wasn't a lot I could do during the first few months...however thinking about it now...I could have done a Valentine's day chapter...hmm outtake when E/B Thing is complete? :D**

**Anywhoo other than the fact that Edward and Bella are "just friends" I hope the chapter was okay, I know I could've done better but I really wanted to get this to you all.**

**Please don't hate me and hopefully I'll be back tomorrow :)**

**Becca xx**


	15. Chapter 14: Part Two

**It's An Edward/Bella Thing**

**If This Was A Movie**

**BPOV**

So crap happened, I might have made the hugest mistake but then again I'm sort of happy that I'm following my dreams. Edward and I have tried to make this "friendship" thing work for the last three weeks of school. He even helped me buy some stuff that I'd need in my room. And now it's my final night of living at home and I spent it with my parents.

Hopefully I wouldn't get too homesick because I was getting the chance to share a room with Alice and the plan was that the following year Alice, Jazz and me would find a cheap house with two bedrooms so we could live off campus. I now know that I should have told Edward sooner because now he has to go to Washington. If I told him earlier he could have took the chance to go to New England. His father at first wanted him to become a doctor like him but soon accepted that Edward should use his musical talents to major in music.

Alice had attacked Edward the following day after he found out that I was going to go to Florida. Yes attacked, I'm definitely not going to get punched in the face by Ali, 'cos that girl's got strength. I tried to stop her because Edward hadn't done anything wrong, he was hurt when he found out I was leaving. I was there when Alice punched him, he already had cut knuckles - I had a good feeling I knew the cause of them - and now he had a bruised face to add to it. Three weeks later and the bruise was fading, three weeks later and I was scared of leaving and Edward and I had just stopped talking, my guess was he was just like me, not wanting to say goodbye to one of the biggest parts of our lives.

It was scary how fast the power of my love for Edward grew, especially when we "hated" each other at first. It was scary knowing that I was no longer a little girl in High School; I was leaving to start the next part of my life, leaving my parents and of course Carlisle and Esme in Forks. Rosalie and Em were going to college with Edward, to Rosalie's parent's distaste, they had hoped that their only daughter would go to New York or something like that.

My final night in Forks flew by, what felt only like minutes passed after I closed my eyes and now it was 7am and I had to get ready to go. I couldn't take a lot of stuff with me to Florida since we were going by plane but I had all my stuff packed in boxes so my parents could hopefully ship them over.

**Goodmorning sleepyhead, I'm going today...I really don't want to, I love you xxx – B **

I was taking risks, I hadn't told Edward I loved him since the texts we sent to each other on the night we "broke up". To be honest I was hoping it would be just like a movie, Edward stopping me just as I got into the car. Maybe that's why now I found myself getting ready really slowly, still awaiting a reply from him.

Mom came up to help me carry the suitcases I was bringing and organise the boxes I wanted to be sent over. Then Alice came along with Jasper to pick me up, they had said bye to their parents earlier and I was the last before we went to the airport. Even Esme and Carlisle appeared but still no sign of Edward...

~~~Edward~~Bella~~~

"Bells we need to go..."Alice smiled sadly at me, squeezing the hand she held. For an hour I've been sat on my front lawn waiting for him so I could say goodbye. Friends wouldn't leave you hanging when you're going to be moving away for months do they?

"Five more minutes please Alice" I begged feeling the lump rise in my throat. You were probably wondering why I was still here, well the three of us agreed that we should leave us plenty of time if we having needing to be done before we left. We had to leave time for travelling to Seattle and checking in but we still had plenty of time.

She nodded before standing up and taking Jasper's hand and walking inside to most likely "check I hadn't left anything" also known as giving me some me time. More minutes passed and I took a deep breath, I knew I couldn't keep them waiting any longer. I walked up to the truck door, one hand on the door handle but not pulling it to open the door. I looked down at the ground and watched a tear fall. A hand now rested on my shoulder and I quickly attempted to wipe my tears away before I was pulled into the arms that the hand had belonged to...Carlisle's arms.

"I'm sorry Edward isn't here, dear Bella, I'll be having words with him when I find him" He said before placing a kiss on my forehead. I was then passed into Esme's embrace, and I breathed in her scent almost relaxing straight away.

"Now don't you cry sweetie, you'll be seeing us all real soon" she smiled through her tears, she caressed a hand through my hair. She pulled me into a tight hug and whispered into my ear "Be Strong" I nodded and mumbled a "thanks Esme" and "I love you" before I slipped into the back seat of the truck but not before stopping at taking a look at my house and down the street to where Edward would most likely have appeared, he didn't though and that almost broke my heart completely.

I waved to Carlisle and Esme and watched my house disappear in the distance I thought I seen someone running towards it but it was probably just my imagination, Edward had made it clear that he needed some time. There was an awkward silence while Dad drove for a while as I let the tears flow. Mom of course tried to lighten the mood by switching on the stereo. Some of them hurt though because they reminded me of Edward but Alice and Mom, oblivious to the pain I felt during some of the songs sang along to the music while Jasper read and I occasionally "smiled" when they sent me a grin.

**Last night I heard my own heart beating**  
**Sounded like footsteps on my stairs**  
**Six months gone and I'm still reaching**  
**Even though I know you're not there**  
**I was playing back a thousand memories baby**  
**Thinkin bout everything we've been through**  
**Maybe I've been going back too much lately**  
**When time stood still and I had you**

**Come back come back come back to me like**  
**You would you would if this was a movie**  
**Stand in the rain outside til I came out**  
**Come back come back come back to me like**  
**You could you could if you just said you're sorry**  
**I know that we could work it out somehow**  
**But if this was a movie you'd be here by now**

**I know people change and these things happen**  
**But I remember how it was back then**  
**Locked up in your arms and our friends are laughing**  
**Cause nothing like this ever happened to them**  
**Now I'm pacing down the hall**  
**Chasing down your street**  
**Flashback to the night when you said to me**  
**Nothing's gonna change not for me and you**  
**Not before I knew how much I had to lose**

**Come back come back come back to me like**  
**You would you would if this was a movie**  
**Stand in the rain outside til I came out**  
**Come back come back come back to me like**

**You could you could if you just said you're sorry**  
**I know that we could work it out somehow**  
**But if this was a movie you'd be here by now**

**If you're out there if you're somewhere if you're moving on**  
**I've be waiting for you ever since you've been gone**  
**I just want it back the way it was before**  
**And I just wanna see you back at my front door**  
**And I'd say**

**Come back come back come back to me like**  
**You would before you said it's not that easy**  
**Before the fight before I locked you out**  
**But I'd take it all back now**

**Come back come back come back to me like**  
**You would you would if this was a movie**  
**Stand in the rain outside til I came out**  
**Come back come back come back to me like**  
**You could you could if you just said you're sorry**  
**I know that we could work it out somehow**  
**But if this was a movie you'd be here by now**

**You'd be here by now**  
**It's not the kind of ending you wanna see now**  
**Baby what about the ending**  
**Oh i thought you'd be here by now oh ohh ohh ohh**  
**Thought you'd be here by now**

That struck a nerve, if this was a movie, Edward would be here by now. Cheesy, I know but yet so true... I think Alice noticed because she changed the station as they had Taylor Swift songs playing for half of the show. Every song now reminded me of Edward, maybe it was because music was such a big part of him and now it was part of me. Now we were listening to Fleetwood Mac and although some of the songs were catchy, it cheered me up when Dad made an attempt at singing with Mom. God I was gonna miss them.

**EPOV**

She was gone...

I was so stupid! I should have gotten a gift sooner, or even better I could have pulled my ass out of bed earlier because now after rushing back from getting a ring for Bella. I was too late, almost an hour to be exact and now she was gone. It wasn't an engagement ring but it sure was close enough, I bought my Bella a promise ring. I seen the truck driving away down the street and I jumped out of my car and ran up to my parents mentally begging them to tell me I wasn't to late. My mother's tear-streaked face answered my question though.

My Bella was gone...

"What an idiot I am" I sighed frustrated, dropping to my knees. I pulled the ring box out and placed it on the sidewalk beside me. Mom gasped obviously jumping to conclusions too fast and I shook my head which made her kneel down beside me and pull me in her arms.

"You're not an idiot sweety, you've just got to let her go for now, I can promise you that you'll see each other again soon" she sniffed patting my cheek. I yet again reached in my pocket for my cell and came up empty, of course today of all days I would forget to grab my cell. Standing back up, I put the ring box back in my pocket and told my Mom and Dad I was going to head home and they said they would be joining me so I got back into my car and headed home with them following.

I found my cell when I got home and seen the missed calls from Bella, I needed to call her back but by now she'd be on the plane, I would have to wait for now but for now I will send her a text.

**I'm so so sorry my Bella. You were gone by the time I got there and now I feel like a total jerk. I can explain but I understand if you don't want to talk to me, love you always xxx – E**

I decided that from now on I would try to write to Bella as much as possible, starting now. I took a clean sheet of paper from the printer and sat down at my now clear desk. Like Bella my stuff was slowly going to be sent to the house I had luckily managed to share with Rose and Em even though we were freshmen.

I got a text from Bella though just after I made a start on my letter and I had to admit I deserved to be told what she said in the text.

**You better be Cullen, you broke my heart. I know I should have told you earlier but I can't turn back time can I? Oh and head's up right now I think you are a jerk. Call me in a few hours and maybe I'll feel a bit better. Unsure x – B**

I sighed and placed my cell back down and pulled my fingers through my hair. The ring box also sat on the desk, tormenting me as I stared at it. I then looked down at my letter and picked my pen back up and started writing...

_Dear Bella..._


	16. Chapter 15

**Apologies for the wait, I wanted to figure out where this story is going...it's kinda unrolled itself :P I mean at first I was going on about how it was going to be inspired by Girl/Boy Thing and now it's...well it's sort of it's own sort of thing now :P **

**As for the whole college section of this story, I'm not exactly an expert :P Buuuuttt, it's fanfiction isn't it :D got to use my imagination *wiggles fingers* (what a weirdo :L) so if it's incorrect I'm sorry but it's gonna stay the way that I've written it :P**

**Anyway I've kept you all waiting long enough :D The light-hearted times will return, I promise, just please be patient with me :D Again there's a fast forward but to be honest I just really want Bella and Edward in the real world :)**

**Disclaimer: SM owns the amazing characters of this story and The Twilight Saga. Moi? Well I just thought I'd add a little mix-up to the twilight world :D **

**Oh and sorry for any errors, I'm only human, we all make mistakes :D **

* * *

**It's An Edward/Bella Thing**

**New Additions and Making Wishes**

**BPOV**

I dumped my book bag by my closet and practically dived onto the double bed in my bedroom. I rested my head on the arm that I had behind it and just looked at the white ceiling. I sighed, giving up my count of the swirled patterns above me and looked at the clock. I had an hour and a half before Alice and Jazz returned from their class. Two years had passed, we were no longer "fresh meat" in College, I had two more years and then I was released into the craziness of trying to find a job. I was hoping to become a writer but I knew I'd need a back-up plan while I wrote.

Two years had passed and Edward and I had practically lost contact, well with the exceptions of birthdays and seasonal get-togethers. _Edward_. I reached under my pillow and found the sheet of paper I always kept there. I unfolded it revealing the deep creases and faded parts of words. Although parts may have become illegible, I could remember what this letter to me said.

_Dear Bella_

_Please tell me at some point could you possibly forgive me? I cannot imagine my life in the future without you, maybe when I was a kid it may have been different but after falling for you, you helped me find the real me, the one that wanted to be with you forever. _

_I feel like crap not making it in time to say goodbye, I know, I know, I was beyond late but...things came up. Maybe in the future I can explain that better. I love you Bella, I wish you all the best of luck during your college years and you better get your ass to Forks every now and then! _

_I'm sorry and I'll keep saying it again and again but it'll never be enough. Please don't give up on me, I haven't gave up on you...I never will. _

_All my love,_

_Edward x_

_p.s. I found this picture of us just before I was going to send this letter to you and I thought I would give you it. Hope it gets to you safely._

I folded the paper up again, returning it to its spot and picked up the photo frame that held the picture from prom of Edward and me. It was one of the ones we had taken before we left, we looked so happy, so in love... To be honest the whole event that took place later on that night doesn't bother me anymore. I had healed and the pain had been replaced with the huge amount of loss I feel from not having Edward nearby. I picked up my laptop and logged in to my email, deciding I'd write to Edward. I never did reply to that letter or express my forgiveness to Edward.

_Hi Edward_- That made me press the backspace key to delete it; I had no clue how to start it. I could hardly start it with "long time no see" could I or "Hi Edward, its Bella, remember me?" And that's when it hit me. I poured all my feelings to him in that message and just as I was about to click the send button, Alice and Jazz returned and I chickened out closing the message down without sending or saving it as a draft.

After shutting down my laptop, I left my room to help Alice and Jasper put away the groceries they had bought on the way home. It was my turn on the rota to make dinner tonight so I decided to make Italian. We were sat in comfortable silence as we ate and then Jasper went ahead and broke the silence with the most common question I'm asked in this apartment.

"So Bells" he began in his Southern drawl-how the hell he got it, I have no idea-I looked up at him giving him the signal to continue. "You spoke to Edward recently?" he asked innocently but then he flinched after being hit on the leg or something. I sighed but also noticed Alice shooting him a death glare, if looks could kill...

"Nah Jazz, you?" I asked standing up from the table to clear our plates. After a mumble of thanks from the pair, Jasper answered.

"Yeah apparently he got the chance to go to New York after all, he sure has luck cos Rose and Emmett went with him too" he grinned before downing the rest of his coke. I nodded in acknowledgement as I washed the plates. He came up to join me with the glasses and picked up the dishcloth to dry the dishes while Alice wiped the table.

"So how was class today Belly" Alice said jumping up to sit on the worktop beside me when she finished.

"Same old same old" I smirked, drying my hands with the towel "Apparently I'll make a good author in the future" I scoffed rolling my eyes at what Mrs Moore had said to me earlier on today.

"Hey she's right you know" Alice smiled playfully punching me in the arm which I returned with some soap bubbles being thrown in her face. It could have unveiled into a huge bubble fight but unfortunately Jasper stood in to stop us.

"Now now ladies" he smirked which disappeared after both Alice and I threw bubbles at him. Alice and I squealed and ran away from him as he charged after us around the apartment. He grabbed me first and threw me over his shoulder. My giggles faltered when I had the flashback of Edward holding me this way all those years ago at the lake. Alice – who had been coming to the rescue to help me escape Jasper's grip faltered in her steps when she noticed my face. I could feel the lump in my throat and the tears flow while I was still upside down. And then of course to top it all off, a sob escaped. Jasper had placed me on the ground and had pulled me into his arms at this point while Alice stroked my hair trying to comfort me. I scrunched up my eyes trying to calm my gasping breaths but the tight feeling in my chest that I always seemed to feel during these times always took control.

Jasper carried me bridal style into my room and placed me on the bed. I instantly curled myself into a foetal position and sniffled away while Alice and Jazz continued to stay by my side. I was so grateful I had these two there for me... I could feel the exhaustion taking over and happily embraced it. I was sure I heard Alice faintly in the background speaking.

"When does he get here?" but of course I doubted she actually said that.

"Soon"

**EPOV**

"Jeez would you just chill Edward?" Rosalie smirked at me as she cuddled Emmett's side. I wish I could but with the idea that I'd be going to the same college as Bella, I couldn't help but be shifty with nerves. I was nervous that she would never forgive me; I never did get a reply to that letter. After Bella left, sure we seen each other at parties or the festive celebrations but she seemed to try and avoid me. I still had hope that I'd get to be with Bella again and be happily in love if she forgave me. Of course there would have been minor changes here and there. From what I had heard Bella got a complete makeover. She changed her clothes, got her waves cut to a shoulder length style; she said to him it was for a fresh start. I had a year longer at school than Bella but at least I'd get to see her every day. It had been two years since I had gotten to truly speak to her. My thoughts were interrupted again this time by my cell. Alice?

**Thank god you're gonna be here from now on, will explain better when you come xx – A**

**? You better pix, I'm glad I'm getting to be with you three again, it just hasn't been the same without our little shop-a-holic ;) Xx – E**

It had taken some time getting here but we only had another half hour before the plane landed in Florida. I wonder how Bella will react.

~~~Edward~~Bella~~~

**BPOV**

"It's Saturday, Saturday gotta get down on Saturday" Alice "sang" while jumping on my bed.

"Okay okay! I'll get up just please stop singing that song! It isn't even the right lyrics!" I growled, yeah I'm not a morning person.

I grumbled away, climbing out of bed and dragging my feet as I went to the bathroom to freshen up. I needed coffee; you would have thought I'd have gotten used to this happening every Saturday. Finally feeling the buzz of the coffee, I gave my attention to the grinning pixie watching me across the kitchen counter...

"Alice..." I warned she didn't have to tell me what her plan was; the only thing I could possibly think it could involve was make-up and me becoming "Bella-Barbie" for the day. Sure I had sort of warmed up to the idea of shopping but still one thing I hated was when Alice decided to "pamper" me. Weren't pampering sessions meant to be relaxing? They're not for me cos I constantly stress out of what she's done even though I know that what she'll do will end up perfect.

"Please Bewwa?" she said with her puppy eyes and pout. I almost gave in but then today I was gonna stand my ground.

"No Alice" I shook my head moving around the counter to rinse out my mug. She stated bouncing like what little kids do when they're gonna explode into a tantrum.

"Pleeeeaaaaaseee, I'll even let you play your choice of music, ooh and let you pick the colours that I think would look best on you today" she grinned taking a hold of my hand. I sighed and gave in which made her squeal in excitement, so much for standing my ground.

~~~Edward~~Bella~~~

"Urgh I'm sorry Belly but why do you have such a weird taste in music?" she whined while she straightened my hair.

"Hey don't diss the music, you said we could listen to my music and that's what we're doing" I smirked "and anyway there some classics in there that should be respected"

"Yeah I know but still? Can't we just listen to some more recent songs?" she asked while she pulled out the clip releasing my top layers for her to straighten also.

"Sure" I smiled to myself reaching for my iPod. I searched for the 2011 albums I had and pressed play, giggling when Alice huffed. Yeah they were recent but still they weren't exactly Alice's idea of good music; she probably hadn't even heard of the band whose song was currently playing. I tapped my foot along to the music of Twin Atlantic; I loved the sound of the lead singer's Scottish accent easily being recognised as he sang. Jasper had luckily disappeared from the house but not without saying that he was away to meet some of the guys from college.

"That's it! Bells please just let us listen to some of my music" she begged.

I "sighed" and rolled my eyes, "I guess so...but only cos I love you that much" she ran to her room after placing the flat irons down and returned with her own sky blue covered iPod touch. She handed me my iPod and placed her one on the docking station and now the sound of Justin Bieber filled the room making me roll my eyes and Alice giggle. I had to admit that song with Chris Brown was catchy.

"So Belly-boo what do you want for your birthday? It's only a week away"

"Nothing Alice please!" I begged making her giggle, yeah as if she'd listen.

"We're almost done" she grinned adding a little bit of blusher to my cheeks. As soon as she let me go I jumped up from the seat, "Now as a treat you can put your music on again" she smiled. Her grin was infectious, I was now super happy and in the mood to dance that's why I was now spinning around with Alice along to Coldplay.

Our dancing was interrupted though with Jasper clearing his throat and leaning against the doorway.

"You look nice Bells" he smiled at me, he left where he stood to give Alice a kiss "I hired us some movies to watch by the way" he said as they pulled apart from each other.

"Thanks" I replied "I'm gonna go look in the mirror to see what Alice has done to me this time" I smirked and laughed at Alice's faked hurt reaction.

"Love you too Belly!" she called out as I made a detour to the kitchen to get a coke. I hummed along to the music that still played and after finally finding my coke in the refrigerator I closed the door, and turned round to walk to my room but my footsteps came to a halt after seeing the sight in front of me.

I gasped seeing Rose and Emmett grinning at me from the couch but what shocked me the most was seeing Edward smiling softly at me. I placed the can on the counter and walked towards them pulling Rose into a hug and receiving a bear hug from Em. And then I turned to Edward, I placed my hand on his cheek he leaned his head against it and I returned his smile and then I remembered what he did and I withdrew my hand, turning it into a fist and hit him in the jaw with all the strength I had. But of course since it was me, Edward wasn't the one experiencing the pain...No it had to be me didn't it?

I cradled my painful hand against my chest and whimpered, letting the sob escape and running to my room, passing Alice and Jasper on my way. I slammed the door and slid down to the floor with my back against it. How could I hate Edward but love him at the same time?

"Bella baby, please let me in" Edward begged from the other side of the door.

"Oh yeah real good Edward go straight in with calling her baby" I heard Rose mutter.

"I'll go in" Emmett said and soon he knocked.

"Smelly? Can I come in please? I've missed you" he said in a gentle voice making more tears flow from my face. I slid away from in front of the door and unlocked it. I held my knees back up to my chest and just looked straight ahead as my "big brother" sat down beside me, pulling me into his side. We may not be related but I seen him as my big brother, I had Edward to thank for that...

"I'm sorry" I mumbled wiping my final tears away with my sleeve.

"It's okay, I'm sorry we kept it a surprise" he replied giving my shoulders a squeeze.

"Don't get me wrong, I've missed you guys and I loved the surprise it was just...seeing him, it's been the first time I've actually been that close to him in over two years Em" I sniffed resting my head on his shoulder. He didn't speak again after that, he just let me have a moment and then he pulled me up to stand with him.

"I've missed you Smelly" He said pulling me into a tight hug, "You should improve your punch" he chuckled earning a giggle from me. I wiped my face and both Em and I left the room, revealing ourselves to the group of friends we had waiting outside except Edward. Alice decided to order in from the local Chinese so we settled down in the sitting area and caught up on what we had been up to. Edward returned mid-conversation with a bag of peas held to his face, we only looked at each other for a few seconds before I looked away. I turned my attention to my now bruised knuckles and noticed it had swelled up slightly. Emmett noticed it and decided he'd use some of his first aid skills to check it and hand me something cool also to stop the swelling. He'd finished bandaging it up for extra support by the time our food came.

"So any novel ideas yet Bells?" Rose asked as we ate.

"There's been a few" I replied smiling, I caught Edward watching me from the corner of my eye but instead I cleared my throat and continued to eat. Em and Jas were having a disagreement on video games while Alice and Rose started talking about Alice wanting to start her own fashion line. Which left me and Edward in silence, I finished eating and took the empty boxes from everyone to put in the bin in the kitchen and felt a presence join me in the kitchen. It didn't take a lot of effort to guess who.

"I'm sorry" He simply said placing the now thawed bag of peas in the trash. The old Bella would have just said "It's okay" and then everything would be "forgotten" but the new Bella in me decided to make an appearance.

"You should be" I muttered leaning back against the worktop "Over an hour I waited outside for you Edward but "things" came up didn't they" I snapped a him wiping away the traitor tears away. He made a step forward to come closer to me but I stopped him.

He sighed looking down sadly and then looked up at me, "How about we go on a walk" he suggested I nodded and led the way to my car, driving us to the play park near campus. Strolling side by side we made it to the swings. Sitting down side by side, I swung myself backwards and forwards gently while I waited for Edward to begin his explanation.

"That day" he began, shoving his hands in his pockets "well I'd slept in, I have no idea how cos I remember having a twisting feeling in my stomach the night before. Anyway I know I should have just left it but I felt that I needed to get you another part to the leaving gift I was going to give you." He slipped his hand into the pocket inside his jacket and handed me a CD case. I opened it and inside was a folded piece of paper and a disc with "Songs for my Bella" written with permanent marker in Edward's script.

"Thanks" I mumbled still unsure of this other "part".

"You're welcome" he said giving me a sad smile "The other part...well..." he stood up from his swing and knelt down on one knee in front of me making me gasp. Whoa! Is he serious?

"Don't worry I'm not asking you to marry me just yet" he smirked, opening the little ring box, he revealed a simple silver band with a single diamond. "Isabella Swan, I know you may not accept at this time but I ask you for forgiveness and the possible accepting of this ring as my promise to love you and be faithful to you for as long as we live" he spoke with more confidence in his voice.

"I will forgive you soon Edward but it will take time, I can't just go back in time and erase the walls I built to protect me after I lost you. I love you Edward, so so much and I accept your promise ring cos I know that I cannot love someone else as much as I love you." I smiled with tears escaping my eyes and falling freely down my face. He grinned and scooped me up into his arms, he didn't try to kiss me, but he still kept me in a tight hug. Although I may not be ready to kiss him properly I still wanted to show my love to him and kissed his cheek. Letting me stand on my feet, he placed the ring on my finger and kissed my forehead, taking my hand we returned to my car. He held my hand in his as we got back to the apartment and as soon as we walked through the door, I was attacked with hugs from the girls and of course Emmett. We may not have said anything yet but I guess the big grin on my face gave it away. I finally got the chance to breathe and after some more talking altogether now, Edward, Rose and Emmett left to go to their new house which was near campus. Alice, Jazz and I had had this plan to move off campus when we were allowed but the truth is that we loved this place.

After saying goodnight I got ready for bed. Lying down in the darkness I still couldn't remove the grin from my face. I finally got to sleep with dreams of the possible future I had with Edward. I had hope and complete happiness, I felt whole again. I just had to try and gain trust in the people I love again.

* * *

**At first I was gonna let college and the angst go by at quite a slow pace but I was desperate for some happy times again and besides, I get enough of school myself :P I needed an escape! :D**

**I hope this was okay :) if there are errors I apologise but as soon as I completed this chappie I was desperate to get it to you all :D I'd love to hear what some of you hope will happen in this story now that our favourite couple are slowly coming back together :D **

**I've created a new website...well blog for my fanfiction as webs was not being nice to me :P and as a treat I've created a trailer for you all for E/B thing. A link to it's on my profile :) There is some stuff that still needs to be done on the site but hopefully I will be near enough caught up by the beginning of next month :)**

**I'm unsure of when the next update will be as I'm hoping to try and get C/SWD complete hopefully by the end of my Summer Hols. Hopefully the update won't be too long a wait though! **

**Now I'm gonna try and get a preview to all who reviews this time so please click that lovely review button for me :D It keeps me writing :D It's like cookies for the cookie monster, Bella for Edward, you get the idea ;D**

**Now I'm gonna disappear now so hope everyone's good and I'll be back soon!**

**Byee!**

**Becca x**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: SM owns the amazing characters of this story well except from the crushers. I own the plot and am responsible for the little mash up I created ;D**

**It's An Edward/Bella Thing**

**Alice, I Need Your Help**

* * *

**EPOV**

After a week of getting used to college life in sunny Florida, I'm finally starting to get into a routine. Usually the others make their own way to class while I walk with Bella since our class is pretty much at the same time. Nothing has really changed between us since that night over a week ago when/ I finally gave Bella her ring. Although there haven't been changes there I can easily see the changes between us all now after what happened when we graduated High School. I can't help but feel the guilt gnawing inside of me knowing that I am the reason that Bella now has walls built around her heart to protect her from being heartbroken. It surprises me every time though when slowly but surely every minute I spend with Bella; she is gaining her trust in me again. It took a lot of effort also with Alice but I'm pretty sure she has forgiven me. When I asked her one night how she forgave me so fast she simply said that she could see the spark in Bella's eyes again now that I was here.

It annoys me knowing that when Bella was leaving and I wasn't there, I took that spark from her. Another thing that annoys me is why didn't I just follow Bella in the first place? I could've saved us both from a lot of heartache if I just followed my heart instead of being the stupid idiot I was not thinking that I should have fought for what I loved. Bella and I haven't really spoken much of what happened between us after that day but when we have she always tries to assure me that it wasn't any of our faults while I constantly try to apologise.

There may have been some changes but one thing that hasn't changed in Bella is her trait of being so easy to forgive when it comes to her friends and family. That's one of the many reasons why I'm in love with her – she is such a good hearted person.

So as I was saying about routines. It's my second Monday here in Florida and right now I'm walking to Bella's. It's Bella's birthday soon and as I walk, I'm thinking about what to get her. I kind of have an idea on what one of my gifts will be to her; I'm just hoping she'll like it.

Like clockwork just as I'm about to call her to say I'm outside her apartment, she opens the door and walks out looking beautiful as always. Her shoulder length hair is straightened and she has a grin on her face. She's wearing her usual jeans and a vest top combo with her chucks. She doesn't need high heels or whatever other chicks wear to make her drop dead gorgeous.

"Hey" she smiled at me, taking my hand. I grinned at the fact that this was the first time we had held hands since the night I came to her apartment when Em, Rose and I moved to Florida.

"Hi" I returned her smile giving her hand a squeeze. While we walked to class hand in hand we talked about what we were going to be doing in class and joked about the "crushers". Yeah crappy name but yeah let's just say that there are a few people who seem to be attracted to Bella and I. They're seriously clingy and our favourite crusher of Bella's at the moment is this surfer guy called Finn. I'm sure he'd be an alright guy but no one steals my girl and no matter how many times Bella said she was sort of with me, he still hasn't given up. Then there are the crushers of me... the three most known are Megan, Chloe and Miley. Miley has started to back away especially since Rosalie stepped in but then we still have Megan and Chloe or the plastics of this school as Rose, Ali and Bella love to call them. The name sort of fits though because seriously they look plastic with all the fake tan and make-up they plaster on. We took our detour to avoid the crushers the best we could and we finally made it to Bella's class. She must have noticed that I wanted to say something to her because she paused just outside the doorway.

"What is it Edward?" she asked pulling her rucksack further up onto her shoulder.

"Well, erm I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight? It doesn't have to be a date if you don't want it to be" I asked, quickly adding the last part. I was relieved that I had finally got that question off my chest.

"Yeah I guess so" she grinned "what time?"

"Six?"

"That sounds fine" she nodded and she kissed my cheek before making her way nearer to the door. She paused one final time to look at me "So meet you at mine at six for our "not-a-date"" she smirked.

"Yeah, see you after class" I waved letting her go into class while I walked to mine.

~~~Edward~~Bella~~~

Walking into class I sunk down into my chair and pulled out my notebook and pens so I could take notes. I was quite lucky because I had managed to catch up with work and get a seat in the back row. Mr Riley walked in and everyone's conversations died down. From what I've seen in the past week, Mr Riley's a nice guy. He's friendly, funny and he's not exactly strict but you don't want to get on his bad side. He greeted class and turned to the smart board –you know those electric blackboard things- writing "composing" on it. I wrote that as my title at the top of my page, I had done plenty of composing at Seattle but I had a feeling there was something else to it.

He turned round from the board and began to speak. "Now all of you will be thinking "Haven't we done this before?" well yeah we have but this time it's different. You need to vary your composed piece with different tones. Imagine it as a story, you will be telling your story to the listener with emotions. Now in previous pieces we have only concentrated on one emotion or theme. So you have a week to complete your piece to the best standard possible and then you will perform it in front of class this time next Monday."

Already I knew exactly what I wanted to compose my piece on. It was going to be the story of the girl I'm in love with and I. I concentrated on what Mr Riley was teaching us for the rest of class and when I was about to leave he called on me to speak to him.

"Ah Mr Cullen, I have great expectations on your piece as I am sure from what I have heard from your previous college, it will be breathtaking."

"Thanks Mr Riley, I'll try my best" I grinned.

"Good luck and if you require any assistance, you know where I am" He said patting me on the back as he led me to the door. Opening the door revealed Bella who was waiting for me. We smiled at each other and Mr Riley patted me on the back again.

"Well Mr Cullen I think I know what your piece will be based on" he winked making me chuckle and Bella confused.

"See you Wednesday sir" I grinned taking Bella's hand and walking away so we could get something to eat before heading home.

"What was that about?" Bella asked smiled but still looked slightly confused.

"I'll tell you tonight"

~~~Edward~~Bella~~~

**BPOV**

"Alice?" I called out from inside my closet.

"Yeah?" she replied from the doorway.

"I can't believe I'm gonna say this but I need your help on something to wear" I sighed when she squealed and ran into her room and returned with a handful of clothes. I raised my eyebrow in questioning. They were all my size which means... "Alice! I've told you before that you shouldn't be buying me anymore clothes!" I huffed but then I pulled out a dress that caught my eye.

"Yeah I'm sorry Belly but I can't help it" she whined "Ooh I like that dress" she grinned clapping her hands.  
"Yeah you should since you're the one who bought it" I laughed rolling my eyes I walked to the bathroom and showered before putting my dress on. I loved it because it wasn't too fancy yet it had something special to it. It was a red and black checked wrap dress with cap sleeves and it was just the right length too. It ended just above my knee. I opened the door with my hair held back with a towel and Alice squealed seeing how much I liked the dress.

"So why am I needing to help you find a dress then Bells?" Alice grinned while she pulled me into her and Jazz's room.

"Well, Edward and I are sort of going-" I began but was interrupted.

"Oh my god! Are you finally going on a date?" she asked excitedly.

"Well kinda both agreed it was a "not-a-date""

"Pfft it's a date Bella" she smiled and she stopped me from saying something else when she started blow drying my hair.

~~~Edward~~Bella~~~

After Alice finished making my hair poker straight she let me apply my make-up myself after much disagreement. Alice was sat in the living room with Jasper watching TV while I finished applying my eyeliner. There was a knock at the door and I heard Alice practically dive for the door. I took a deep breath that was not needed and looked at my reflection. For the first time in over two years I could see myself looking truly happy. I could hear Edward talking to Ali and Jazz and I decided I best make my appearance. I pulled on one of the few pairs of high heels I had and grabbed my black jacket and walked out of my room. I walked into the living area and I blushed when I sensed all eyes on me. Lifting my eyes from the ground I noticed Alice grinning, Jasper wide-eyed and Edward staring at me looking stunned.

"Wow Bells you look stunning" Jasper spoke breaking the silence. Alice nodded clapping her hands – jeez she reminded me of a seal- do not laugh Bella... Edward finally gained composure and took a step towards me.

"You look beautiful" he smiled at me with that crooked grin and he took his hand from behind his back and gave me a single rose.

"I thought we agreed it wasn't a date Cullen" I smirked.

"Yeah but did you seriously want me to do a _No Strings Attached _and give you a bouquet of carrots?" he returned the smirk.

"Fair point"

"Okay okay as much as I'd love to see you guys being all sickly sweet I want to spend some time alone with Jazzy" Alice said with her hands on her hips. Edward and I chuckled as we said goodbye to the couple and left to go to his car.

~~~Edward~~ Bella~~~

"So where are we heading?" I smirked. There was no need for me to ask because I knew that Edward had no clue. We'd been driving around for almost twenty minutes now and I couldn't help but smile when I noticed Edward tapping his fingers against the steering wheel and looking at places we passed while he drove.

"It's a surprise" he winked turning his attention to the road again.

"Sure... I'm fine with just going to Emiliano's you know"

"Where's that?" Edward asked pausing at a red light.

"Five minutes away from campus" I smirked, "head to North Main Street."

He nodded and did a U-turn at the next turning and soon we were on our way to get some food.

~~~Edward~~Bella~~~

After finishing our meal and splitting the bill to Edward's distaste we decided to go on a walk before we went home. Edward took my hand and we walked slowly along the sidewalk.

"So how was class with Finn today" Edward teased, he chuckled at my reaction which was simply "the look" from me "That bad?"

"Yup although this time I told him straight when he tried asking me out" I smiled at the memory of his shocked face.

"What did you say?"

"Oh nothing much...I just said if he tries asking me once more he will have to face Em, Jazz and you. And then Em came to the rescue at the end of class, he left just before you came out of yours."

"Huh I'll have to thank him when I get back" he smiled. He then had a mischievous look on his face and before I could stop him he had me in his arms, bridal style with my face dangerously close to his. He wouldn't let me down so I could walk myself to the car so here I was being carried earning a few looks and smiles from people passing us.

"That wasn't the first time you've done that" I laughed when we reached the car and he let me stand on my own.

"Admit it, as much as it was embarrassing, you loved being in my arms" he smirked, still standing very close "I've missed you Bells."

"I've missed you too" I replied, I could feel the walls cracking.

"I love you Bella, please forgive me" he begged pressing our foreheads together and just those simple words and his closeness made my walls come crumbling down and finally my heart overruled my head. I stood up on my toes and pressed my lips firmly against his as I gripped the hair at the nape of his neck.

"I love you too" I replied breathless. He grinned before joining our lips again and pressing me against the side of his car. We kissed some more before we got into his car. We sat in comfortable silence while he drove, I turned up the volume to the stereo and too soon we had reached my apartment. We made it upstairs and when we reached the front door I hesitated.

"I'll see you tomorrow then" I said pulling out my keys from my jacket pocket.

"Yeah, well...goodnight Bella" Edward replied with his gorgeous smile.

"Night Edward" I laughed at his nervousness. I turned to unlock the door to go inside but Edward stopped me turning me so he could put his face close to mine again. I couldn't resist those lips again and after kissing once more, we pulled away leaving us both breathless. He pulled away first from our embrace and as we turned to go our separate ways, he stopped me.

"Bella"

"Yeah?" I looked at him.

"I like your hair, you suit it" he grinned and with that said he turned and walked down the corridor to go home leaving me in the doorway with a smile on my face.

~~~Edward~~Bella~~~

**EPOV**

After getting home and ready for bed I decided I wanted to ask Bella something. I picked up my cell and typed the message hitting send before I could chicken out.

**Hey, how are those walls? X – E**

**In ruins :) You have my heart again X – B**

**I'm glad because you always had mine. Bella? X – E**

**And I kept it safe, how cheesy are we? ;) Yup? – B**

**Will you be my girlfriend? X –E**

I waited for a reply and after almost ten minutes I began to panic, what if I've asked too soon? My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Rose and Em were in their room so I went to get it. I took my cell phone with me just in case I did receive a reply because standing on the other side of the door was the girl who could only answer it. She was stood in sweatpants with a band t-shirt on and like me she held her cell phone in her hand she didn't speak she only pressed a button on her cell and looked at me. My cell alerted me of a new text message and I opened it and the only word in the text put a huge grin on my face.

**Yes :D X - B**

* * *

**I seriously don't have much luck... Anywhoo I'm not going to bore you with reasons in this not if you want to know my reason why this update took a while check out my profile :) You'll understand what I'm about to say next better once you read it ;)**

**My laptop chapter has resurrected from the dead! :P It's still being temperamental though so I think I'm still ordering a replacement...**

**Anywhoo I know the end there had some extra cheese but I needed to desperately get these two back together for real ;D And plusI just love the sickingly (I know kind of made up word :P) sweet love stories ;) I wish I was as lucky as Bella but mind you so do a lot of people. One day people, One day...*sigh***

**Anyway I passed my exams! Good news I guess :D So part of the delay was because I was doing some celebrating and plus I was on my holidays with my Dad :) **

**There's been a change of plan... this story was going to be put on hold so I could complete C/SWD but I've changed my mind and it's going to be the opposite. The quick note on my profile has a rough plan on what I want to do there so check it out :)**

**Byee for now! :D**

**B x**

**p.s. sorry for errors, delay and messed up laptop chapter stopped me from giving it a proper lookover.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight and the characters of this story, I however wanted to make a mix up and carry on my addiction ;D**

**It's An Edward/Bella Thing**

**Surprises**

**BPOV**

Fast forward two years and quite a few things have taken place. I graduated from college last year and now I'm in the process of completing my first possible novel. Today, Edward has graduated and now we're celebrating by having a party at the local nightclub with friends and family. Most of the guests had travelled here including Alice and Jasper.

While they moved to Seattle, I stayed in Florida with Edward along with Em and Rose. In the past year, quite a few things happened. Just a few days after graduation Alice and Jasper became engaged. By the sounds of it the proposal was the perfect proposal for Alice, it wasn't on the beach or at a restaurant, and it was actually at our old apartment. I was spending the night at Edward's so Alice and Jazz went shopping together that day. When they got home and Alice was busy putting all her new clothes away she found a small bag that she hadn't seen before. She went to ask Jasper if it was his and after he reached inside he knelt down and opened the box that had been in the bag revealing a gorgeous ring to Alice. Right there in the middle of our old sitting area Alice said yes to him. Now every time I see Jasper he has a huge grin on his face.

As for Rose and Emmett there is no engagement just yet but I'm sure it's going to be soon. Edward and I are still going strong. There is no sign of wedding bells for us just yet but I do feel slight panicked because I haven't had my monthly visit since we've became intimate which only means one thing and that got confirmed this morning when I took a test. So now, fresh from graduating from college, Edward and I are going to be parents. Nobody, not even Edward knows just yet but that will be changing soon though because I will be telling him when I get the chance to speak to him alone.

There has been no sight of that chance yet though. Mainly because everyone wants to have a chance to congratulate Edward and plus I'm nervous. I'm scared about how we'll cope with a baby and work at the same time. However the thing I'm scared most about is what will his reaction be? For me I'm having mixed emotions; there is obviously the fear of what lies ahead but then there is the happiness and love I feel towards Edward and knowing that I will be having his child. There is only one way to find out what Edward will think of the pregnancy and that is to tell him and hopefully I'll find out soon.

Once again I reject the offer of champagne from a guest and instead I order myself lemonade. Sipping the drink I smile seeing my best friends dancing and having fun on the dance floor. Alice notices and waves, blowing a kiss in my direction. I giggle and turn my attention to our parents sitting in a booth across from where I stand, laughing loudly at a joke my Dad had probably said. I take another sip and smile when my favourite pair of arms wrap around my waist from behind.

"Hey there my gorgeous girl, want to dance?" Edward asks kissing my bare shoulder lightly.

"Hmm...I guess but I can't make promises that I won't trip" I joked letting him guide me to the dance floor after I finished my drink. I swayed my hips with Edward's hands placed on them to the beat with my arms wrapped round Edward's neck. I decided that now I was with him, I could take the opportunity to ask him if we could go somewhere to talk in private.

"Edward I have something to say" I hesitated.

"I'm all ears but could I ask you something first?" he smiled taking my hand. I nodded and let him pull me onto the stage much to my disliking. The music stopped and everyone turned their attention to us. I didn't care that all eyes were on us now all that I cared about was the man I loved knelt down on one knee, proposing to me.

"Yes" I giggled jumping into his arms when he stood up. Kiss after kiss we grinned as everyone cheered. Our friends and family joined us on the stage to congratulate us with tight hugs. Just for a few minutes I had forgotten my worries but now after the music started up again I decided I really should tell Edward now. I pulled us to one of the little lounge areas they had near the main entrance and after some pacing I turned to face my confused boyfr- I mean fiancé.

"You know you can tell me anything Bells" he smiled standing from his seat to stand in front of me.

"I know" I smiled taking a deep breath deciding just to keep it simple, "I'm pregnant" I announced.

At first Edward looked stunned but then the stunned expression on his face soon turned into one of pure happiness.

"You've made me the happiest Guy alive my beautiful Bella" He grinned embracing me. I giggled at ease knowing that worry was gone and just let the happiness take over. We stayed in that lounge for as long as we could without anyone coming to find us but before we left, I spoke.

"Maybe we should go to the doctor's first before we tell anyone"

"Yeah, that's gonna be really difficult cos I really want to tell the whole world but if you think that's what's best then I'm one hundred percent fine with it" he smiled, wrapping an arm around my shoulders as we walked back into the filled room.

For the rest of the party we stayed close to each other and I couldn't help grinning at Edward looking like a kid on Christmas when he subtly kept a hand on my flat stomach.

* * *

**Life is very busy at the moment :/ School is taking a huge part of my time and the annoying thing is that with school there's homework :/ It's really annoying because I feel like I never get the chance to write much so I'm sorry about the length of this chapter :/ What I am going to try and do is write some more and try my best to get a chapter up for the 13****th**** (SM Day && Bella's Birthday of course ;D)**

**Anyway, I'm sorry if you don't like the way I keep fast forwarding the years but like I said before, I wanted Bella and Edward in the real world. So there is the possible pregnancy! Would you like it to go ahead? Please review and let me know! :D **

**Knowing me there will be errors, but I was desperate to get an update for you all. I've kept you all waiting too long and I hate making everyone wait blame my school, EEEVVIIILLL! :P **

**I'll have to go for now and do some more homework...but I'll try and have another look over this chapter tonight. Oh and just a heads up I try to write a little message on my profile just to say why the long wait... soo if you ever want to know why I take forever to update, have a look every now and then :) **

**This was definately one of my disappointing chapters but I promise I'll try and make a big improvement :)**

**Byee for Now! **

**B xx**


	19. Chapter 18

**VERSION 2**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is SM's, EB Thing plot is my idea, enjoy!**

**It's an Edward/Bella Thing**

**The Announcement**

**EPOV**

It was our first prenatal appointment today and words cannot explain how I feel right now.

I'm gonna be a dad!

Wow. It won't just be Bella and I; it'll be Bella and I with our own little family. I was stressed and constantly worrying before the appointment but after I heard our baby's heartbeat, all my worries were thrown out the window and I let the happiness embrace me. Yeah I cried but I don't care, all that mattered was my baby and Bella were healthy and well.

Bella, is it possible to love her even more? She was brave at that appointment because I know how much she hates needles and being examined. She resisted from getting the blood tests at first but our doctor convinced her to go ahead with it since they were to ensure all was going okay. So apparently we're nine weeks along meaning that we have just over seven months to find a house and settle down before our baby arrives. Our baby. Whether it's a boy or a girl, I'll be over the moon, a son to play baseball with or a girl to be my little princess. Either way I was going to be the happiest man alive with Bella by my side with our child.

We were still sat in the car parked in the parking lot even though our appointment was almost an hour ago. I guess we just needed a chance to think. One question that had been plaguing my thoughts had me desperate to ask my fiancé.

"Have you been thinking of any names?" I finally asked breaking the comfortable silence.

She shrugged; "Nope, I just wanted to get the pregnancy confirmed by the hospital first before I got my hopes set high" she smiled softly placing her palm on her - what will soon no longer be – flat stomach. I placed my hand atop of hers and she smiled again with a tear escaping down her cheek.

"You're gonna be a Daddy" she giggled.

"And you're gonna be a Mommy" I replied returning her grin before leaning forward to kiss her and wipe away her tears.

"So, do you want to tell everyone today?"

I nodded furiously making her giggle again. She pulled out her cell and sent a group text to our parents and friends. They would be leaving at the end of the week to go home. I wish they were able to stay a bit longer but of course we all need to get back to our jobs and homes. The job hunting starts as soon as we move back closer to Forks, it'll probably Seattle that we choose to move to. Our parents are insisting that they help us get our own house so now that I've finished college, the job and house hunting begins. Anyway back to the present time...

"I've just said that we should all go out for a meal before they all have to go and since we only have three days left tonight's perfect, I've already got a reply from Alice she rolled her eyes" she put her cell into the glove box and picked out a CD for us to listen to while I drove.

"So where to m'lady" I smirked.

"Hmm well we should get something as a gift to surprise them when we announce the news of our little peanut" She giggled out our nickname for our baby, it was true though! In the scan picture there's a sort of peanut shaped blob and that's our baby hence the nickname.

"I know exactly where to go" I replied driving us to the nearest baby store.

~~~Edward~~~Bella~~~

We spent forever looking at all the clothes and in the end we bought a long sleeve vest that was yellow and had loveable on the front. Next we headed to Wal-Mart and used some of our spare time just browsing at all the baby stuff we'd need to buy.

"There are so many choices of diapers" Bella said trailing of at the end with a worried look on her face. I had to admit that I agreed with her but instead I tried to reassure her.

"We'll do fine Baby, you'll be a great Mom. Besides we'll have our Moms to help us out" I said pulling her closer into my side with my arm wrapped round her shoulders. I grimaced at the thought of all the advice and tips we are going to be bombarded with after we tell them about their grandchild. I have to remember not to get to annoyed though, they will just be really excited, and it's what mothers do best.

"I guess so, so what else are we looking for?" she asked walking ahead with our shopping cart.

"What about getting some pacifiers and giving them in a little gift box with a copy of the scan picture, we could give a box to Rose and Em and Alice and Jasper and leave the vest to be opened by our 'rents. I answered while I looked at all the bottles and sterilisers. It was kind intimidating looking at all the options you got to choose from.

We bought two sets of pacifiers; two blue and two pink. And after buying some new clothes, especially for Bella and a quick snack to have on the road, we made our back home for tonight. My preparation was pretty easy. Mine consisted of a shower, shave, an attempt at tidying my hair, getting dressed and of course an ice cold beer. Bella took advantage of not having Alice and Rose's influence and wore a pair of her skinny jeans and her new checked shirt. She had her hair in a side do, her curls tumbling down over her shoulder, just to make the girls happy and pulled on her boots before we left the house. It was time to tell everyone our good news.

~~~Edward~~~Bella~~~

Is it just me or is it really hot in here? I pulled at the collar of my shirt before dragging my fingers through my hair. I felt stares on me and I couldn't help but bounce my knee as we waited for our food to arrive. Why did we think of announcing the pregnancy so early? The stares belonged to our parents, grins from our Moms and my dad and then the blank stare from Charlie. Did they know already? I needed a distraction but Em and Jasper were too busy arguing about whom was hotter Angelina Jolie or Beyonce while Alice and Rose were sending them death stares. Bella looked uncomfortable where she sat, you and me both my beautiful girl. I held her hand tight in mine but then took interest in the intricate detail on my cutlery. Finally our parents' stares died down and conversation was flowing between the four while the girls decided to give their opinion on their partners' topic of their argument.

"So you like the look of pregnant women? You find swollen ankles sexy huh?" Alice questioned folding her arms, I felt Bella tense up sitting impossibly straighter in her chair. The guys were stunned and left speechless.

"How about you Edward do you have a thing for pregnant chicks?" Rose turned attention to me.

"I, uh, I guess so-"

"Jeez Bella can you believe them? Don't get me wrong they look gorgeous and all but I just hate the fact that when we'll be pregnant we'll have to put up with cravings, back ache-"

"Sore boobs..." Rose said and the face on Emmett and Jasper was priceless.

"Erm if you'll excuse me, I think I...uh, yeah" Bella said rising from her chair and rushing to restroom.

"Is Bella okay Ed?" Em asked.

_Oh yeah she's just terrified of her pregnancy Em, she's just perfect..._"Yeah she's probably just checking her make-up or whatever girls do in the bathroom" I shrugged. Of course the brainy twins didn't believe my excuse and an intimidating expression took over their faces.

"Look, ask Bella when she comes back! It's not as if I can read her mind" I chuckled nervously. They nodded and turned to their partners, going back to their arguments and glaring. As soon as Bella returned, everyone sent questioning looks towards Bella and I. I stood up to stand behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist subtly placing my palms on what will soon be a little bump.

"Edward and I have an announcement to make" Bella began before looking up so she could give me a smile.

"You're moving closer to home?" Renee asked excitedly.

"Hopefully Mom but that isn't it. I'm pregnant" Bella grinned placing a hand on top of mine. Squeals escaped the mouths of the female members of our family while the guys either looked proud (our Dads) or stunned (Em & Jazz). The girls and our Moms attacked us with hugs, not caring that the rest of the restaurant was watching. Then our Dad's had their turn, giving me man hugs and Bella a gentle hug. We were all shocked that Emmett had managed to refrain from giving her too tight, a bear hug. Once our food was brought to the table, baby talk began.

"Soo...when is our little grandchild due?" Mom grinned.

"We're guessing that it's sometime at the end of January" I replied before eating some more of my pasta.  
"I can't wait!" Renee squeaked making Charlie chuckle.

~~~Edward~~Bella~~~

After a successful evening, Bella and I said goodbye to our friends and family leaving with grins on our faces at the site of Rosalie laughing loudly while Emmett carried her on her back. We made plans to meet altogether. The girls were going shopping tomorrow much to Bella's distaste while we guys agreed on some beer and football at Bella and I's apartment.

At some point during the short drive home Bella had fallen asleep leaving me to listen to her _Lady Antebellum _album while I drove. I carried her to our room and carefully changed her into her PJ bottoms and one of my t-shirts before I pulled the comforter over her and got ready for bed myself. Joining her in our bed, I quickly fell asleep but not without kissing her and our baby first.

When I woke up the next morning, I woke up to the sight of Bella standing in front of the mirror with a face of deep concentration while she plaited a hair band into her hair. I watched her in silence with smirk on my face and when she was finally happy with it, she walked over and cuddled into my side and said good morning to me.

"Please don't let me go through this torture" she joked in fake terror.

"Hmm, as much as I'd love to keep you here by my side, I doubt that Alice, Rose and our Moms will let me. And then I don't think your Dad would want you here either even though you're already carrying our baby" I chuckled. She lifted her head resting her chin on my chest and smiled at me with those gorgeous chocolate coloured eyes.

"True" she smirked, "I better get some breakfast but no doubt Mr or Miss here will decide that they don't like it" she sighed, kissing me before moving from my side.

"It'll pass Bells" I said getting out of bed also. I stretched to get rid of the stiffness from my body and walked over to my fiancé, wrapping my arms around her.

"I hope so" she mumbled against my neck. Pulling away she let me go get a shower while she got something to eat. Once I was showered and changed, I found Bella pulling on the boots she had been wearing yesterday and grabbing her jacket and bag. She said goodbye before rushing out of our apartment to get into the waiting car outside that Alice, Rose and our Moms were sat in. I made a coffee for myself and decided I'd do some strumming on my guitar before the guys turned up.

By the time that I had figured out how to play "Falling in Love in a Coffee Shop", I could hear a truck outside and looked outside to find Dad with Charlie and Jasper making their way inside with Emmett.

**BPOV**

Three hours I spent in that mall. Three hours! I thought I had warmed up to the idea of shopping but after today? No way! Apparently we could have shopped some more but let's just my little baby helped me out. Alice was getting "annoyed" at times when I had to keep excusing myself to go to the bathroom. They play the same song all the time don't you know.

Anyway I got _more _clothes – I'd have to give some away to make room in my closet- but this time so did everyone else, even peanut got too! Speaking of peanuts... I want some. I got Rosalie to pull over at the local store and I rushed in desperate to taste the saltiness on my tongue. Mom followed behind and watched as I grabbed peanuts, twizzlers, chocolate and a slush. She wouldn't let me pay though. I tried to argue but only got the look and I know when to stop when she gives me that look. We walked out with her arm linked through mine and I handed her the big chocolate bar.

"For the girls" I smiled, making her laugh at the fact that I still had the peanuts, twizzlers and the slush to myself. Slipping back into the car, I slurped and chewed away. Mom and Esme were speaking about their crazy cravings and about how they thought if you were craving salty things, you were having a boy and if you were having a sweet tooth, it was a girl. _Well I'm craving both so I must be having twins _I joked to myself as I took a big slurp of the strawberry flavoured icy goodness. I scrunched my face up which made Alice panic.

"What is it Belly?"

"Urgh" I said gripping my head "Brain-freeze" I said but still slurped away. Alice rolled her eyes and playfully punched my shoulder while we all laughed.

"Listen Bells I'm sorry about that pregnancy talk yesterday" Rose said to me in the mirror while she drove.

"No worries Rose, it's true though, one thing I'm dreading is not getting to wear my usual skinnies." I shrugged.

"Hey! You don't need to worry about missing out on your jeans! You could wear those jeggings or get those maternity jeans" Esme said trying to reassure me.

"I guess so" I mumbled before popping another peanut into my mouth.

"Bella Swan you're getting to have a precious little baby! Don't you start stressing over what you wear because you're gonna look beautiful whatever you wear" my Mom said taking hold of my hand.

"Yeah, if you were in that argument that Jasper and Em were having last night then you'd be the winner. You're gonna be a yummy mummy Bells" Esme grinned at me from where she sat in the passenger seat.

"Hell yeah" Rose said, making us laugh "Ooh I love this song!" she announced turning the volume up so she could sing along to Beyonce. How Ironic.

Once Em, Jazz and Edward had carried my bags in we all sat down in the sitting area and settled on a film to watch. Mom and Dad sat on one of the couches, Carlisle and Esme on the other while Edward and I shared the armchair and the others sat on the floor. We settled on _Click_ because any Adam Sandler film was awesome and after the end credits rolled everyone decided to start heading back to their hotels or whatever so they could have their early start tomorrow. It was when our parents left that I realised how much I missed seeing them every day and by the look on Edward's face I could tell that he did too. That night I cried because I missed my Mom, Edward held me in his arms all night, I blamed my hormones but Edward disagreed. That's when he promised me that we would go back home. Back home to where we were born and raised. We were going to go back to the place where our relationship had transformed from hate to an indestructible love. Forks.

**Yes, no, so so? Please tell me what you think :)**

**I truly am sorry for not getting that update of this chapter to you when I said I would. Like I always say life was still hectic. Anyway it's the October break here and I'm trying my best to write but I have to remember that I have some work to do for when I get back and plus I want to spend some time with family. My youngest sis is growing up too fast! **

**Another reason for the delay is that my laptop is playing up again :/ but don't worry I have all my ff on back up! :D The replacement charger is not working so it's a good thing my big brother has the same model. Maybe I should ask Santa for a new laptop ;D Anywhoo I better go, I think I might have a go at some more writing...TC/SWD perhaps? ;D **

**Byee for now :D please review! I may give you a little hint on what I hope to happen in the next chappie! :D **

**B xx**


	20. AUTHOR NOTE

Hi Everyone

Sadly it isn't an update, it's an author's note/ explanation.

I cannot find the words to say how sorry I am keeping you all waiting so long. This note is to let you know why and to apologise further on what I'm about to say. My plan was to update sooner but with personal problems causing major writer's block I've put all of my writing projects on hold.

I'm hurts to do this but I think that it's for the best, I need time to try and sort my problems one by one and I hope that some of my readers can be patient with me. I hope to complete all of my ongoing projects in the new year and hopefully if I get enough feedback, I'll go ahead with the short sequel/ finale of the Cullen/Swan Diaries. I'm unsure of what stories I will do next but maybe when all the crappy (ha how formal ;D) times have past, then I'll start thinking.

I'm so sorry to do this to you all, please forgive me and try to understand why I am doing this.

B x

P.S Breaking Dawn? One of the best things to happen to me in a while! x


	21. Author Note 2

I'm back finally! Words cannot explain fully how sorry I am for keeping you all waiting. I had really bad writers block and life's still quite hectic. Stress, stress, stress!

I've made this decision on my own- which I'm sorry to make - I'm holding off writing more chapters to TC/SWD and E/B Thing to edit them (add/take pieces, etc.)

I'm hoping that if I go back to them and try and make improvements then maybe I will get my motivation back. Rest assured I'm trying my best not to just give it up (couldn't leave you all like that!). Another reason for putting them on hold is that I feel like I've grown up a hell of a lot since starting them I feel that I can improve them with what I have learnt so far. My head still gets filled with ideas both original and Mix ups (Possibly Twilight/Dirty Dancing?) so please I'm begging you not to give up on me, please try to understand and be patient.

*cringing as I type this*

Please Forgive Me,

B x


End file.
